Gladiatorial Jedi
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: It's two years after the Yuuzahn Vong war; Luke and Mara have taken Ben with them on a family vacation. However, Fate has different plans for the Skywalkers as someone from Luke's past returns. Separated from his beloved family, Luke is caught up in a dangerous series of games in which it's kill or be killed. And if he doesn't perform, it's not he who will pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

**Gladiatorial Jedi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N1:**_**Major AU story!**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N2:**__ I do not own Star Wars._

**.**

**.**

**It is a period of well-earned rest for the galaxy as our heroes recuperate after the long, drawn-out war with the Yuuzahn Vong. **

**Luke and Mara— seeking time to be together with their son after being apart for so long— have taken Ben with them on a family vacation. However, Fate has different plans for the Skywalkers as someone from Luke's past returns. **

**Separated from his beloved wife and son, Luke is caught up in a dangerous series of games in which it's kill or be killed. And if he doesn't perform… it's not he who will pay the price. **

**Timeframe****: 31 ABY **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:**

"Daddy!" a little voice squeaked from inside the tent.

Two adults, snuggled comfortably inside their shared sleeping bag, shifted slightly. But they didn't wake. Placing his little hands on his hips, Ben Skywalker glared at the back of his father's head.

"Daddy, wake up!" Ben called again, this time nudging the man with his booted toe.

Luke Skywalker woke with a start, taking a moment to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. In the process he disturbed his wife, and she grumbled incoherently. But she was aware enough to also sense their eager five-year old son.

Rolling his head, Luke turned his gaze to his son's matching blue eyes. "What is it Ben?"

Ben smiled, happy that his father was now awake and listening to him. He jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's morning, Daddy! You said we could go play in the morning!" Ben announced.

Luke dropped his head to the pillow, groaning inwardly. The sun had just barely peeked over the crest of the nearby mountains, and according to Ben— who was still learning about time— it meant that the day had begun.

And while Luke was normally a morning person himself, he had hoped to be able to sleep in since they were on vacation.

_You really thought that, bringing a little boy camping, Skywalker?_ Mara asked mentally.

_He's your son too, why don't you take him out?_ Luke responded hopefully.

Mara snorted softly. _I am not the one who promised him we could go hiking so bright and early._

_I didn't mean sunrise…_ Luke protested halfheartedly.

"_Daddy!_" An inpatient Ben sighed.

Mara snickered, snuggling deeper into her end of the sleep-sack. _Best get going Daddy…_

Luke pinched her backside, making Mara shriek momentarily before she punched his arm under the covers. Luke pulled himself upright and finally got a full glimpse of his son.

Trying hard to stifle his laughter, Luke nudged Mara again, and she peeked an eye open to see for herself.

Their son had obviously dressed himself; wearing a bright orange tunic that was backwards and pants that were zipped but not buttoned. His boots were also on, but upon the wrong feet, and the whole appearance was that of a teenager who'd dressed for school after learning they had five minutes to get there.

Mara ducked under the covers with a wide grin, and Luke climbed the rest of the way out of bed.

"Come here, Ben," Luke instructed with a smile. "Let me help you with your clothes."

"I got ready all by myself Daddy!" Ben said with a proud toothy smile.

"I see that," Luke replied as he buttoned Ben's bottoms, corrected his shoes, and then fixed his tunic. "You did a great job, Little Man."

Ben's eyes glittered at his father's praise, and he fidgeted as Luke also dressed.

"Can I wait outside Daddy?" he finally asked.

"Just stay in camp, okay Ben?" Luke allowed.

"Okay!" Ben was gone in a flash of hair the same hue as Mara's, the light glinting off it as he left the tent.

"I will never understand how the pair of you have so much energy this early in the morning," Mara mumbled once Ben was gone.

Luke grinned mischievously, leaning close to where she was still hidden beneath the bedding.

"Oh, I think you could have some of it too, Love," he said sweetly.

He snaked his hands under the covers and found her ticklish spots, making her shriek again. Mara squirmed, caught halfway between being angry that he would dare disturb her further so early in the day, and mirth at his levity.

"Luke, stop!" Mara breathed between the fits of laughter that won out.

Luke continued his attack until she snuck an elbow under his ribs, making him fall back. It wasn't a hard blow, but it had definitely caught his attention. At that moment Ben sprang back inside the tent.

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked innocently, seeing the red faces of his parents.

"Yes, Ben." Luke answered. "I was just playing with Mommy."

Ben grinned. "Can I play too?"

Mara shot Luke a warning glance, which he decided to heed.

"Not right now, Ben. Let's go so Mommy can get her beauty rest." Luke began tugging on his boots.

Ben looked confused. "But Mommy is already pretty; she doesn't need sleep for that."

"Awe, thank you Ben." Mara kissed his forehead, and then gently ushered him out the tent before she collapsed back into the covers. To Luke she said, "Be careful."

"Will do." Luke leaned down for a loving kiss before he stepped outside to greet the day.

Ben was running erratic laps about the fire ring, making Luke smile again. The boy saw his father and ran up to him, taking his hand.

"Can we go to the river, Daddy?" Ben pleaded.

"Let's grab a bit of breakfast first." Luke advised.

They broke open a box of Ben's favorite cereal, and each had some. Ben was practically bouncing in his seat by the time Luke finished, and so it was no surprise when the boy bolted from the table to the trail head once Luke set the dishes aside.

**00000**

The midday sun was beating down upon his back as he observed the man and his little sprout playing in the sand by the water's edge. The man's mate had joined them a few hours ago, bringing swim trunks for the males.

He did not know how human men viewed their females, but even Syylk Kala'myre had to admit that this man's mate was a real looker. Her red-gold hair glistened like a live fire in the light of the day, while her pale skin gave her a glowing look even from his vantage point.

He kept his watch vigilantly, yet cautiously lest he arouse the natural sense humans possessed of being watched. But even he could not have asked for better fortune in the humans' choice of a vacation destination.

His earthy-hued fur blended in perfectly with the surrounding vegetation and tree-trunks of the forests of Endor. Why the humans had chosen this planet, Syylk did not know; what with all the history that had been made here. But he did understand that after the bloody war with the Yuuzhan Vong, this was one of the few planets that had miraculously escaped relatively unscathed.

Planets such as Ithor had not been so fortunate.

Syylk's attention was drawn by movement to his left, and he glanced over to find his second-in-command of this operation approach.

"Any ideas on how we are going to sneak up on them?" Wain Varm asked quietly.

"Lady Resmi gave us the serum that would protect us from their powers," Syylk assured him. "And once we can get close enough to take aim, we will also inject them with it, which will disable all their Force abilities."

Wain looked a little uncomfortable. "We will have to continue to dose them lest they come around and attack us in return."

"No." Syylk shook his head. "The first dose will remove the humans' powers for a full two days, since it is a concentrated dosage. That will be more than enough time for us to relay the Skywalker family to the rendezvous."

Syylk caught movement from below and saw the boy being picked up by his father. The child rested his head against his father's shoulder, and Syylk could see the woman looking about slowly.

Syylk motioned for Wain to take cover, and the human ducked behind a large tree. Syylk dipped his head below the top of the berm he'd claimed as his vantage point. He peeked out just enough to see the woman's gaze pass over him, pause, and then continue onward.

But though they left the river to return to their campsite, both the adults seemed a little on edge.

"It would seem they're on to us if only a little," Syylk murmured to himself.

Wain appeared behind him again. "We need to strike now then."

Syylk turned dangerous eyes on the man. "This is _my_ operation, Varm. I was chosen by Lady Resmi for this task, therefore I will call the shots. You are merely here to help me move the targets once I have them secured."

Wain blanched at the larger being's tusked and elongated face so close to his, and nodded.

He'd never cared for Whiphids, since they were a stoic lot of tusked and furry nightmares as far as he was concerned. But the alien was right: Lady Resmi _had_ selected Syylk for this task. And for Wain to interfere and thus deny the Lady her desires would be met with severe punishment.

"Let us move," Syylk commanded, already stepping down the steep trail toward the humans' campsite. His large feet, complete with wicked-looking talons, made his footing secure. "We will hit them once they get the sprout settled. They themselves must also be weary."

Wain rolled his eyes behind the Whiphid's back. _Isn't that what I just said?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Mara stood outside the tent as Luke placed Ben— now sound asleep— in his own sleeping bag. Their son had worn himself out over the course of the morning. It was now midday, with the warmth of the sun shedding its full light upon their small camp.

Mara had questioned whether or not Ben would be able to make the long hike from the _Jade Shadow_ to their campsite, but their son had surprised them with how well he kept up. Even so, Luke had willingly carried their son as needed.

She loved the seclusion from not only the natives, but from the galaxy at large. It had been far too long since the Skywalkers had spent any quality time together without the distractions aplenty the galaxy presented.

And though their first three days had been utter bliss, Mara was starting to feel a little on edge. It had been she who'd felt as though someone was watching them. Luke and she had both done visual and Force-enhanced checks but found nothing.

Even so, Mara remained alert for any threats to her family. She knew something was out there, she just didn't know what.

Luke reemerged from the tent, zipping the flap to keep the insects out, and then turned to his wife.

"Have you gotten anymore bad vibes?" Luke asked.

She wanted to answer 'yes', just for the excuse to remain on guard; but in truth, she hadn't.

"No." Mara blew out a frustrated sigh. "Not since we left the shoreline."

Mara felt her husband conduct another check, taking his time to inspect any eddies along the currents of the living Force. She did a physical check, the third one since arriving at camp, actually.

Luke retracted his probe after some time, and shrugged to Mara. "Perhaps it's just an animal. Or it could be a curious Ewok."

"We'd feel the Ewok, Farmboy," Mara reminded him wryly.

Luke smirked. "Right. Why don't we go rest for a moment?" he ran a finger lightly down her arm. "After all, it's not often these days that Ben is so soundly asleep during the daylight hours…"

Mara sighed again, not willing to ruin their family trip by remaining distant and in Hand mode. Besides, with Luke sensually tracing patterns on her bare arm, and then moving along the other planes of her body not covered by her swimsuit, she found it very hard to concentrate.

She gave in; turning to Luke and then tugging him toward a small stand of bushes that would hide them from Ben's immediate view should he wake. Once there, she pressed into him, capturing his lips with hers.

Luke wasted no more time in holding her tightly to him, his fingers still tracing little lines of sparks all along her exposed back. Luke had made no secret of his thoughts about her in the new swimsuit she had purchased for their trip… nor his desire to run his hands all over her bare skin while she was in it.

But with their son in their midst, he had been forced to restrain himself. That was no longer the case, and Mara in turn played with the hard planes of his chest and stomach where one hand was trapped between their bodies.

Slowly, never breaking their fevered embrace, husband and wife slid to the ground, where Mara settled into her husband's lap.

**00000**

It took every ounce of Wain's training as a soldier not to gawk at the red-headed woman in her outfit as she and her husband slowly slid downward. Married or not, Mara Jade Skywalker was one hell of a beautiful woman.

But he shook himself, remembering what his father had always ingrained into him: married women were off limits. And while his life was hardly a clean slate, that was one rule Wain intended to leave unbroken.

Beside him, Syylk prepared the blowgun he'd brought along, as its lack of a trigger would ensure a silent delivery. Wain retained his doubts about the ease of their mission, despite Syylk's assurances that the serum Lady Resmi had spent months and an inordinate amount of credits on would work.

These were not just two ordinary Jedi they were after: it was Luke and Mara Skywalker, two of the most formidable Jedi in the galaxy today. A different part of his mind told Wain that if the serum were not working, the couple would be well aware of their audience.

After all, Wain and Syylk were a mere few meters from their position in the shrubs. But Syylk had apparently planned for their opposition, and as such had set up the rest of their team about the campsite.

Of course, much to Wain's displeasure, they were all Whiphids. They were all 'friends' of Syylk's no doubt, each of them there to get their share of a rich bounty.

Syylk shifted noiselessly, his dexterity and prowess surprising for his size. Lifting his gun to his lips, he took careful aim.

**00000**

Luke had just shifted his fingers to the tie that held Mara's top in place when the tingling began in the back if his mind. He paused, sensing the same in Mara.

Frowning, Luke cast out again with the Force, still not sensing anyone. But the feeling of being watched was much more intense now, and as their eyes met, a shared thought crossed their minds.

_Ben_.

They quickly disentangled, ready to get to their child when Luke's danger sense flared to full. Without thinking, Luke threw himself over his wife… just as something sharp stabbed into his shoulder with great force.

He gasped in agony as something frigid and biting coursed through his veins, bringing with it a level of pain he'd never before experienced.

"Luke!" Mara cried as he began to quiver almost uncontrollably.

She scrambled out from under his weight, even as Luke brought a shaking hand to his shoulder to pull out whatever had struck him. He heard something muffled speak into his mind, and he looked at Mara.

She frowned and leaned closer. That was when Luke realized he could no longer feel his wife in the Force. Her voice in his head had been warbled, much like a damaged holovid's audio feed.

"Mara!" he gasped. "Can't… feel you!"

Mara suddenly whipped around, her body jerking out of the path of another projectile. It stabbed into a nearby trunk, and Mara leapt to her feet, using the Force to send a wave of energy in the direction the dart had come from.

A muffled shout sounded from that direction, and Mara charged into the woods. Or began to.

From three other directions, more darts came, and Mara had to release herself to the Force. She leapt high into the air, feeling the _whizz_ of air as three darts intersected beneath her. Then she was on the ground… and surrounded by aliens.

It took Mara a moment to recognize them as Whiphids, since they were usually solitary by nature, and thus a rare-see in public. But she did not allow their numbers or their greater size to discourage her.

Mara was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and so she easily defended herself.

**00000**

Syylk growled viciously as the wave of the Force blasted him off his feet. He knew the effects were minimal since he was protected by the serum. This woman had merely sent out an indirect attack in the hopes of flushing out their enemies.

A smart move.

But he'd had enough. Syylk got to his feet and tore from the tree line, making his way to the tent where a little child could be heard crying in fright. Syylk grinned: let the child be afraid, it would work in his favor.

The alien used the elongated claws protruding from his toes to gauge a huge rip in the tent. Instantly the cries became terrified shrieks. Syylk cringed at the decibels the little boy reached, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"_Mommy! Daddy!_" The boy screamed.

To Syylk's surprise and despite the pain the Jedi had to feel, Luke Skywalker emerged from the shrubbery. His face was hard even as his gaze went wide upon seeing his only child struggling in the tightening grasp of the Whiphid.

"Let him go!" Skywalker ordered.

"And just what do you think you will do to me, _Jedi_?" Syylk spat back. "You are without your precious Force. I should just crush his neck." He theatrically tightened his hold on the boy's neck.

The child's wild blue eyes found his father's. "Daddy, help me!" he choked.

"Stop!" Skywalker cried. "Please!"

Syylk lifted his head. "Call off your mate!"

Skywalker didn't hesitate, turning to the trees and calling Mara's name. Syylk observed the scuffle in the trees pause as the redhead caught sight of her son. Syylk knew that if looks could kill, his chest would have a gaping hole in it form the wicked glare she sent to him.

That moment of distraction was all Wain needed to deliver a dose of the serum to Mara. She sucked in a breath as the drug delivered its dose… along with a surprise Lady Resmi had told him about. Judging by the hard look on the human male's face, she hadn't told Wain. But that was not Syylk's problem.

Two Whiphids lifted her trembling frame and carried her into the clearing to join her husband, who glared at Syylk.

"Let Ben go!" he demanded. "We did as you asked."

Syylk narrowed his many eyes, and thought about going through with it anyway. The boy's face was turning a lovely shade of purple, after all. But Lady Resmi had been adamant that no one was killed.

So he released the child by the neck, but grabbed his shirt, not caring that he scratched the boy's delicate skin in the process. He still needed his leverage. As the human child gasped and coughed violently, Syylk faced the Skywalkers.

"Do as I say and the sprout will not be harmed." Syylk assured them, grinning evilly as the couple squirmed.

Syylk motioned for his men to cuff the adults. What he wasn't prepared for was to feel a kick to his shin. With an annoyed yell, Syylk struck the child across the face.

"Ben!" Luke leapt for his son, only to receive a bludgeon to the back.

He dropped to the floor, obviously struggling to remain conscious.

"Daddy!" the child managed to duck beneath Syylk's outstretched hand and race to his father, who managed to wrap an arm about him and pull him close.

The boy clung to his father tightly as Luke stood back up, even as his wife moved closer.

"What is it you want with us?" Skywalker inquired.

"I?" Syylk shrugged. "I am merely here to deliver you to your new home: or your temporary one. Cooperate with me, and things will go well while you are in my care. What happens once you're out of my hands is not my concern."

Mara narrowed her eyes. "And who are we being delivered to?"

Syylk motioned for his assembled men to created a ring about the family, allowing them to hold their sprout if it would keep them quiet.

"You will find out in due time." Syylk motioned to the group. "Move them to the shuttle."

As the other bounty hunters walked the Skywalker family away, Wain hung back. Syylk waited for the outburst with disinterest.

"Did you know there were pain enhancers in those darts?" Wain asked in a low voice.

Syylk nodded once as he began to walk. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" the dark-haired man bit out.

"No." Syylk said simply. "If you are unhappy, take it up with your Mistress."

Wain thinned his lips, displeased at being left out of the loop. Syylk could care less if the human had a conscience or not. His job had been successful, and he would be paid handsomely for the capture of the Skywalker family.

And then he could find a few Whiphid females to share an evening with in his favorite cantina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Luke wished there was more he could do to comfort his son as he, Ben and Mara sat huddled together in their cell. Their son was obviously in pain from the scratches on his back, and there were hideous bruises on his throat where the Whiphid had choked him.

Not to mention that Ben's little body hadn't stopped quivering since they'd arrived in this detention cell.

_At least he's not bleeding anymore._ Luke mused, trying to think positively.

Mara stroked their son's head lovingly, even as he clung tightly onto his father. Her head rested on Luke's shoulder, and though they could not touch the Force, he could feel her anger at their situation.

A sniffle escaped Ben, causing Luke's heart to clench. He'd never felt so helpless: here he was with his family, being taken who-knew-where, unable to access the Force… and he had no way to get his wife and child to safety.

His son needed medical attention, and soon, or his cuts would grow infected. The amount of blood the boy had lost alarmed Luke to no end, and he knew it was part of the reason the boy couldn't stop trembling: he was weak and exhausted, yet too afraid to sleep.

The one time he'd been able to drift off in the seven hours Luke estimated they'd been in hyperspace, he had woken up screaming from a nightmare.

Luke wanted to shout in frustration, and with each passing hour, he grew more determined to do whatever it took to protect his family.

Whatever the cost to himself, Mara and Ben would get through this.

The door opened and the lead Whiphid strode through, causing Ben to whimper in fear and hug into Luke's chest even tighter.

"Shh, Ben," Luke soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"He hurt me Daddy," Ben whispered around a fresh bout of tears.

Luke couldn't stop a few of his own hot tears from falling as he replied. "I know, Son."

"We will be reverting to realspace soon." Their captor informed them. "Unfortunately you may not be conscious for our arrival, so enjoy your last few seconds together."

Before anyone could object, the being was out the door, slamming it closed with a wicked chuckle. Not a minute later a hissing sound emitted from a floor-vent, and a greenish gas rapidly filled the air.

"Daddy…" Ben's voice quavered, his small frame curling against Luke.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart, we will be okay," Mara assured her son. But both she and Luke knew that the likelihood of them being separated while they were out was almost a hundred percent. "This gas will just make us go to sleep for a while."

"It won't hurt us?" Ben inquired sleepily.

"No," Luke whispered, already nearly asleep himself. "I love you both."

**00000**

The first thing he was aware of upon regaining consciousness was that his head was pounding as though a stampede of reeks were thundering about his skull. He reflexively went to touch the Force to ease the throbbing, but then remembered that he couldn't touch the Force.

Luke opened his eyes slowly, trying to bring his world into focus. As he did so, he became aware of the fact that it was cold, and his arms were tingling and heavy. Upon closer inspection, he realized that his wrists were chained together above his head.

But it was the sight that greeted him when he returned his now clear gaze to fore that really woke him up. He sucked in a terrified breath, unable to help his galloping heart upon spotting his beloved wife strapped by all four limbs to a metallic grate.

Her head slumped down to her chest, and there were lacerations crisscrossing her body. She was drenched in sweat, and it was obvious her breathing was labored.

"Mara!" he cried, surging forward.

This had to be a nightmare, a wretched, horrible nightmare! At the sound of his voice, her head lifted just enough for her eyes to meet his.

Their view of one another was blocked by a blue-skinned Duros male.

"Ah, good, you are at long last awake!" the alien grinned, his bulbous red eyes glittering. "Now we can begin again."

He turned a knob below the window, and Mara screamed as voltage coursed through her. Luke was mortified, his mouth open in a silent shriek as his voice abandoned him. Just when Mara began to slump again in her restraints, the Duros cut the flow.

She trembled from head to foot, breathing hard as her body fought the effects of her torture.

"Welcome to my secondary lab." The Duros made a grand gesture encompassing both rooms. "As I told your wife, I am Doctor Quritz Zem. I will be the one in charge of making you and your lovely family comfortable during your very short stay here."

Luke felt rage boil up inside of him and he charged toward the window, only to be yanked back as he reached the previously unknown length of his chains.

"Leave Mara alone!" Luke hollered, trying to stop his jerky spins as the chain tried to return to its previous position.

"Ah, you humans are no fun," Quritz pouted. "Always so eager to give in, just so you don't have to watch your loved ones suffer."

He grinned wickedly, and tauntingly caressed the knob just below Luke's view. "Is a little bit of agony so unbearable for such an inferior species to behold? After all, pain can be such a wonderful thing."

Luke didn't deign to answer that, instead asking a question of his own. "What do you want from us?"

The Duros continued to play with his 'toy' as though he hadn't heard the Jedi. When Mara began to jerk again as the male slowly turned the dial, Luke fought valiantly against his restraints.

"STOP IT!" Luke shrieked.

Mara continued to convulse, and the Duros turned to watch for a second, tilting his head to listen to Luke's protests. Finally he yawned as if bored, and gave Mara a break.

Turning to Luke, he gave the Jedi a hard glare. "You will become enslaved my mistress, with no real chance of ever returning to your previous life." He tilted his head. "I wonder what will become of the precious Jedi Order in the absence of its beloved leader?"

"Luke…" Mara puffed. "D-don't!"

"Mara, I can't just…"

"Don't… let him win, Luke!" Mara pleaded defiantly.

The Duros spun around, slapping her on the face. She rolled with it, spitting out blood— making sure to aim for his boots— and then laughing in his face. That only served to enrage Quritz even more, and he grabbed a scalpel and stabbed it into Mara's shoulder.

She cried out in agony even as Luke hollered for it to stop.

**00000**

Huddled in the farthest corner of his dank and frigid cell, Ben shivered and wept. He didn't understand why he could not be with his mommy or daddy. He did not know why the mean aliens came to their camp and took them all away.

He did not like the pain he was in, or the screams he could faintly hear from down the hall. But he did know that he was starving, and though the bread they had given him smelled horrible, he was too hungry to care anymore, so he forced himself to eat it.

Ben tried to feel his parents' emotions, but for some reason he couldn't, and that frightened him.

Were his parents dead?

_Please, don't let my mommy and daddy be dead!_ Ben prayed.

**00000**

Luke was forced to endure the horror-show of this enraged, and obviously unstable 'doctor' inflict injury after injury on his beloved wife.

The Duros was frenzied; completely blinded to the fact that Mara was beyond responding to his punishments. Luke didn't try to halt the hot tears burning his cheeks, even as he strained constantly against his wrist cuffs.

But the Duros had done well in restraining him. Even if he were to break through the cuffs, there were no visible doors in the room, and Luke had no doubt the window was unbreakable.

"_STOP IT!_" Luke screamed on an already raw throat. "_You're killing her! Please stop!"_

That finally gave the mad scientist pause, and he actually back-stepped fearfully, muttering curses in his own language.

"Please!" Luke begged. "I will do whatever you ask of me! Just let my wife and son go home safely!"

The Duros turned to Luke, breaking from his funk. "You will become a willing participant in whatever you are assigned to do. Do you readily give yourself to my mistress?"

Luke didn't even hesitate. "Yes!"

Red eyes stared at blue for long, drawn-out moments before the alien nodded.

"Very well. We slaved your private vessel, so your family will be allowed to return home." Quritz pushed a new button, this one on the wall, and a vid-screen lit up in Luke's room, showing a live feed of both Mara and Ben. "You will be allowed to witness their departure before we make our own. Where do you want your family to go?"

"Coruscant," Luke replied.

"Luke…" Mara groaned weakly. "N-no…"

"I'm sorry, Mara." Luke told her. "I have no choice."

"No, you really don't." Quritz snickered.

Mara was too weak to protest as a mask was placed over her face, and the same gas that was used on them previously was again administered to her. She went limp on the table, and only then did Quritz signal for help removing her.

He watched as Ben was roughly moved from his cell, his little face pale and sickly. When the group arrived at the docking hatch for the Skywalker's ship, Luke spotted the first welcome sight he'd seen all day: Artoo Detoo. The astromech appeared at the entrance to the _Jade Shadow_ and followed the group as they settled Mara into an acceleration couch, and then tried to enter the cockpit.

The droid beeped and whirred angrily, demanding to know what was going on, but the lead guard merely shoved the droid out of his way. Ben was thrust into his own couch and strapped in place.

Then the men were leaving, and Luke watched as the _Jade Shadow_ moved away from the ship it was clamped to, and make its way to the jump point.

"I love you both," Luke whispered, fighting the urge to blink until the ship disappeared into lightspeed.

As soon as the ship was gone, Luke let his head fall to his chest and he began to sob brokenly.

**00000**

Artoo at long last righted himself, and immediately rolled as fast as his treads would take him to check on his Mistress Mara and Master Ben. It was only then that the little droid realized that Master Luke was not there.

Artoo tweeted in confusion, turning his photoreceptor toward Ben, who was looking rather green by human standards. His circuits computed that the little boy would be sick soon, and he hustled to the refresher to grab the trash receptacle.

Ben seized it with a white-knuckled grasp and immediately began to heave and wretch into the provided can. It was several long minutes later when the child finally set the can down, and Artoo had to admit he was glad he couldn't smell the foul semi-liquid.

Artoo rolled closer, beeping softly. His photoreceptor moved from Mistress Mara, who was completely unresponsive and very much injured, to little Master Ben, who was almost unconscious himself.

"Artoo." Ben patted Artoo's blue and silver dome in what the droid recognized from years of experience was the humans' way of showing affection. "Mommy is hurt, can you do anything?"

Artoo let out a mournful whistle. He did not have the programming to help biological life forms medically.

"Where is my Daddy?" Ben whispered, shivering violently.

Artoo promptly retrieved a blanket for his little friend, using his pincer arm to drape it as best he could over the child. Master Ben offered a grateful smile.

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Ben asked again as his eyes drooped shut.

Again Artoo bleeped a negative, and the boy began to sob softly. Artoo waited until the boy had fallen asleep before he went to the cockpit.

He plugged into his alcove and assessed the computer. The man who'd thrown him aside had programmed a jump Coruscant, one that was not meant to be interrupted. Artoo's first thought was to stop the ship anyway, but when he stopped to think of his passengers he knew they would need the best help they could get.

But Artoo could not land this ship on his own. Master Luke's X-wing was one thing; a large yacht was entirely different. Artoo dialed into the communication's array and organized a message to the Solo family, hoping that one of them would get it and be waiting to help.

All the droid could do now was wait… and hope that his Mistress Mara and little Master Ben would survive.

Artoo did not know what had become of Master Luke, but he recognized from the state of the man's wife and child that it wasn't good.

Artoo Detoo let out a long, mournful whistle for his beloved master.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The roar of the massive crowds thundered down to where she stood, barely contained to an acceptable level underneath the special shield high above her. The shield— a very expensive and hi-tech night-vision contraption, spanning the top of the arena at the level of the lowest seats— allowed the audience to view the battle in infrared. It was also able to go opaque for day-time shows, allowing the crowds to view the battles in complete safety, as no creature or gladiator could penetrate the thing.

But she pushed all noise created by the spectators from her mind, and instead focused all her natural senses on the darkened arena about her.

The only light came from artificial lightning to add to the hype, and even that was random and quite distracting to her. But then, that was the point: throw her off in any way possible to make this much more enjoyable to the masses.

After all, if they were going to continue to pay good credits to be here, they might as well get a show worth their money.

Skye Vand perked up when she finally heard the scrape of razor-sharp claws upon the russet sandstone. There were four of them total now, all that was left of their original hunting pack of six.

Skye had yet to locate and eliminate their alpha since the start of this fight. It had been fifteen minutes, in which she had relied upon her sharp hearing and well-honed night vision to tell her where the creatures were, and how they were moving.

Skye respected these animals, and it tugged at her heart to have to kill them, but that was the way it went here. If she didn't kill them, they would kill her out of sheer desperation for food.

But what these creatures did not know was that Skye had a sixth sense at her disposal, so long as she was careful not to expose said abilities to her mistress. Skye only used this ability when she absolutely needed to, preferring to do whatever she could for herself before drawing upon that infinite power known to the galaxy as the Force.

And it was that sixth sense, always with her as she knew it would be, that saved her hide this time. Coming from two angles at her rear, another pair of fyyskiigs came in for the kill, their huge pale eyes visible in the glittering of the overhead moon.

Skye brandished her chosen weapon, an old-fashioned sword with wicked edges. Holding the blade at a right angle to her body, Skye leapt above and twisted over the back of the one coming from her left, slicing downward with the blade as she went.

Loud shrieks emitted from the wounded animal and it began to retreat as its partner snapped at Skye's ankle. Though she dodged, the animal's sharp teeth managed to knick her skin and she hissed between her teeth.

But the need to survive kept her going. Skye landed and crouched below the next attack from the fyyskiig that had drawn blood. It let out a call to its fellows, and Skye heard the scrape of multiple sets of claws as the pack responded to the call to arms.

Not that blood had been drawn the pack would close in for the kill. Skye flipped onto her belly as the fyyskiig landed just behind her head, and she wrapped a hand about its long, flexible tail.

Instantly the creature jerked his head toward her, his jaws snapping at her repeatedly. Lightning chose that moment to flash, and it illuminated the dark creature… and his multiple rows of needle-like teeth.

Though the fyyskiig was no larger than a medium-sized house pet, their bodies were lithe and powerful; sheathed with jagged ebony scales. Tufts of hair protruded from the creature's hackles, which rose during the hunt. Their heads were impressive; refined in their appearance, with not a single shred of fat. Many people did not know that this creature could open its mouth wide enough to bite down on a human's quads.

Skye kept her grip on the tail, winding it about her wrist, and then jerking the creature back… and onto her waiting blade. As it gurgled in its death throes, Skye was forced to leave it be as the alpha at long last came into view.

She locked eyes with it, refusing to let him get away again. She knew that the deciding factor in this fight was to take out their leader. If she did that, the pack would fall apart: easy pickings for her, so to speak.

Skye gathered her muscles for a mighty spring, even as she as aware of the remaining fyyskiigs surrounding her for the final attack. The leader yapped to his subordinates, and then hung back as they converged on her. He would wait for his pack to make the kill, and then he would come in to take the first portion.

Except that by the time his remaining pack members got to where Skye was, she was no longer there. The three creatures who'd come for her voiced their confusion… until the alpha shrieked in fear.

Skye landed atop the alpha, driving his larger, more powerful frame into the ground. He writhed beneath her, nearly throwing her from his back. She heard the cries for help from the leader, and knew she had to act quickly. The three subordinate fyyskiigs sprinted toward their endangered alpha, and Skye risked taking in their locations.

The alpha somehow sensed her distraction and drove his teeth into her arm where it had slipped down from her grip on his shoulder. Skye screamed in agony as his multitudes of teeth pierced her skin like white-hot needles.

Her only consolation in that moment was that these creatures were not poisonous. Skye felt a warning in the Force and ducked as the first of the subordinate fyyskiigs leapt at her, using the alpha's body as a shield so that the attacker actually clamped down on the belly of his leader.

The fyyskiig opened his mouth in a howl of agony, releasing Skye's arm. She instantly brought her blade in to slice his jugular, putting him out of his misery. As she'd predicted, with their leader gone, it was an easy task to pick off the remaining fyyskiigs.

Skye dropped to her knees beside her last victim, her vision blurry with pain, but she pushed it aside. Struggling to her feet, Skye returned to the alpha fyyskiig, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his head.

"I am truly sorry," she whispered before the shield changed above her to where she could now see the spectators.

As was expected of all victors, Skye rose proudly and thrust her sword high into the air, accepting the approving catcalls and whoops of the assembled crowd. Deep within, however, Skye was disgusted with the people who gave her mistress business.

Having had enough, Skye returned to the arena exit, hurling her bloodied sword into the rack used to hold provided weapons for gladiators. She didn't care that it made a mess and knocked down many of the other gruesome piece of equipment.

She gleaned a minimal amount of satisfaction from watching a Geonosian guard scramble to clean it up. The lumbering gate opened to allow her out of the vast arena, as a cleanup crew— also Geonosians— came from a larger door to her right.

The medic on duty hustled over to Skye as the gate was secured behind her. Old-fashioned torches provided the only light in the dark, cool caverns that made up the internal workings of the arena. Also along the walls were alcoves where the native species made their homes.

Skye had learned long ago not to be bothered by their numbers or their insect-like habits.

"You got lucky out there, my dear." Alsten Keteris said, his many head tails twitching in displeasure at the state of Skye's arm.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," she informed the male Nautolan.

He cocked his head, his species' equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and you would have another name for it?"

"I'm just that good," she said with a mischievous grin, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "That you are, my dear."

He sprayed her arm after he'd successfully stopped the bleeding, and then wrapped it.

"Now, take good care of that. You need to remain in good health to continue performing as you have."

Skye rolled her eyes. "I know."

Without waiting for a response, Skye left. But she did not get far before her name was called out. With a sigh, Skye stopped but did not turn around.

"What do you want Raze?" she asked impatiently.

"Lady Resmi would like to speak with you," Raze said in his infuriatingly sultry voice.

"Fine." Skye turned back around. "Lead the way."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Ladies first."

"I'm not a lady," Skye retorted. "And I will not walk in front of you just so you can stare at my backside. Now move."

He smirked smugly. "Ah, you would prefer to gaze upon my rear-end, then? Be my guest, you will find it's quite the view."

"The full moon isn't for three more weeks, so keep your pants on," Skye snarked, not in the mood for his annoying 'flirtations' tonight.

He laughed and walked her to Lady Resmi's box, where she sat when viewing the Kritanta Games, literally interpreted meaning 'Death Games'. Skye reflected that the Lady had chosen the name well, as it perfectly suited the entire purpose behind most of them.

Skye stopped before entering, as was customary, waiting to be called inside. Raze entered with a confidant air, and announced Skye. She held her head up and kept her back straight as she stood there.

"Do come in, Celessa." Lady Resmi said without turning.

Skye hated that name, one her mistress had chosen to call her instead of her true name. Why the woman had felt the need to do so was beyond Skye, but she allowed it to pass in favor of a greater goal.

Putting on the appropriate amount of subservience, Skye padded silently into the box and genuflected before Lady Resmi, boldly making eye contact.

"Milady." Skye bowed her head then.

Lady Resmi smiled down upon her, something that gave Skye chills. This woman was dangerous, and— at least in Skye's mind— not entirely stable. Not that she would ever admit that to the woman's face. The last person who'd suggested such a thing had met an instant death by the Dark Lady's deep purple lightsaber.

And Skye liked her head right where it was.

"You did well out there, my child," Lady Resmi praised her quietly. "The nighttime games only occur twice a month, as you know… and you are still the crowd's favorite."

_Not that that is any kind of a compliment._ Skye groused to herself, but she was careful to shield her negative thoughts in her mistress's presence. She had worked for six months to get to where she was now, and she was not about to blow her cover due to her inability to control her attitude.

"Next time we must really make it more difficult," Lady Resmi said thoughtfully. She turned to her Head of Entertainment. "Do bring me ideas on that front, Kei."

The female Gran bowed her head reverently. "As Milady wishes."

Kei Halb had been with Lady Resmi since before Skye had arrived, always bringing new ideas to the table, most of which Lady Resmi approved. There were a great many times when Skye wondered if the things the Gran cooked up were thought of while the woman was high on the spice she used.

Skye knew the Gran used spice, and she was sure Lady Resmi did as well. There wasn't much the Dark Lady was unaware of in her own self-built empire. But Skye also felt that the reason the Dark Lady allowed it was because of the success Kei's ideas brought them, profit-wise.

The crowds came to see blood, and when the spectacles continued to impress them, they returned for more… and Lady Resmi was determined not to let them down.

After all, their sales were what kept these horrid games in business.

Skye suppressed a sigh, knowing that it would only incite her mistress's anger.

"You were injured this time." Lady Resmi returned her attention to Skye.

"It's nothing too bad, My Lady," Skye dismissed. "Alsten already tended to it."

"I can see that."

Skye didn't know how to respond to that, so she held her tongue. At long last the words she'd been waiting for came.

"You may go, Celessa." Lady Resmi informed her. "Go and get some food, then attend to your chores."

Skye bowed low. "Thank you Milady."

Skye made sure to pace herself to the end of the tunnel that was guarded by a pair of Weequays. Once she was clear of it, she picked up her pace to a more acceptable stride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Luke was given another dose of whatever serum they were using to block his Force- connection. Though he wondered what the point of that was. They had him held prisoner simply by the knowledge that his family was still a target if he pissed them off.

At least he was no longer chained inside that first room, but instead had been taken to the holding cell where Ben had been kept. They'd brought him moldy bread and tepid water twice now, so Luke estimated that they had been in hyperspace for two days since Mara and Ben had been released.

Thinking of their names brought another pang to his already splintered heart. He wondered if they had arrived at Coruscant yet, and if they were okay. He did not know what they had done to his son while the boy was held, but Luke was deathly afraid of how ill his son had looked when they'd released him.

And Mara… she was going to need extended bacta submersion in the very least.

He reluctantly forced thoughts of his wife and son to the back of his mind, and instead worked up the courage to again drink some of the water they'd given him. He refused to touch the bread, but being raised on a desert planet had taught him the importance of water. Even so, it was foul-tasting.

He took a deep breath, placed the cup to his lips and slammed down a large gulp, trying not to wretch. There was a shift in the engines, and then the whine lowered in pitch, indicating the hyperdrive's readiness to revert to realspace.

Luke braced himself, and sure enough the ship lurched as it slowed to sublight speed. He waited patiently for his captors to either make another jump, or come and get him for the trip down to whatever planet they were at.

After a while, his door was unlocked and Luke glanced up to see Quritz appear, flanked by two burly Devaronians.

"We have arrived," the Duros announced. "We will blindfold you, as is custom for new arrivals."

He gestured to the red-skinned male on his right, and the Devaronian approached with a thick sack, which he placed over Luke's head. He didn't resist as the pair of guards grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him none-too-gently away. He was vaguely aware of when they entered a small hangar by the echoes their steps now made.

The ascended a ramp, and shortly after Luke was shoved into an acceleration couch where he was then strapped in place. Nothing happened while the guards sat down on either side of him, remaining silent.

That was fine with Luke, as he had nothing to say to anyone. He'd not said a word since they had placed him in his cell two days ago, his fighting spirit wounded. He dimly heard Quritz giving instructions to the pilot, and then the ship lifted from the deck.

Luke felt the weightlessness of leaving the ship and entering a hard vacuum. Their shuttle picked up speed, and Luke waited for when they would enter the atmosphere. To his surprise, the ship slowed, and the guard on his left shifted in discomfort.

"I hate this part," the guard mumbled quietly. "Damned asteroids."

"Silence!" Quritz barked harshly.

Instantly the guard shut his mouth, and Luke did not need to feel the Force to know the man had made a mistake in giving away information. But the rest of the trip was made quietly, with Luke now aware that they were maneuvering through an asteroid field.

But why? Were they not going to a planet, but an asteroid that had been converted into… something else? He had no idea why anyone would build a permanent residence in an asteroid field, but to each his own.

Then the ship again put on a small burst of speed, and Luke at long last felt the familiar pull of entering a planet's atmosphere. They descended at a relatively shallow angle, and then the ship slowed for landing, touching down easily.

Luke was unstrapped and hauled to his feet yet again. As they neared the boarding ramp, bright sunlight filtered through the cover on his head, and the roar of a large crowd assaulted his ears from a surprisingly short distance.

Luke could swear he heard the battle call of some sort of animal, and he frowned, wondering what was happening. His entourage marched him into a tunnel, and he could feel the closeness of the walls.

To his immense relief and confusion, they did not take him closer to the crowds. They were beneath the roar, but the noise was growing steadily quieter until at last it disappeared all together.

They drew him to a halt and he heard the sound of a door opening. Luke was shoved roughly inside, where he immediately lost his footing and tumbled to the floor as his feet hit a set of three stairs he hadn't know were there.

The guards chuckled sportingly to one another, ripping the bag from his head before they left. As Luke tried to focus his eyes in the gloom, the Duros approached.

"Welcome to your new home," he said cheerfully. "I do hope you will become comfortable here with us. We are your family now."

Luke ignored him, rubbing his sore ankles. Quritz left and Luke found that his eyesight was adjusting now. He was in another cell, one that had been hewn from stone, with only a bed at the back wall, and a container at its foot.

Luke had a pretty good idea what that was for, and determined to wait until he could no longer hold his bladder to use the provided 'toilet'. He spotted what looked to be a light fixture, but the bulb was either turned off or burnt out.

With a world-weary sigh, Luke settled onto the stone slab and leaned against the wall, feeling a few more tears silently escape his eyes.

**00000**

Jaina Solo sat in the cockpit of her X-wing, waiting just outside the coordinates sent forth from Artoo Detoo aboard the _Jade Shadow_. When she had received the urgent message, Jaina had instantly called her parents to see if they'd also been called.

To say that Leia Organa Solo had been frantic was an understatement; and her fear for Luke and his family was mirrored by Jaina, though in a less visible way. However, Jaina was determined to remain level-headed and calm, knowing that for this to be a success she would need to be a Jedi above all else.

Once her Aunt Mara's ship had been safely landed they could tend to the passengers.

Jaina could make out the distinctive shape of Han Solo's YT-1300 freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_, also waiting to lend a hand. Normally Jaina could simply dock in the _Shadow's _private docking bay, but her uncle's own X-wing fighter already filled its single occupancy. That left her with one other option.

She would have to fly literally right underneath the bay door that housed the _Shadow_'s docking bay, and then use the Force to make the short hop across the vacuum. Jaina hated flying her fighter in a vac-suit, but this time it was unavoidable if she planned to help her aunt and cousin.

Her astromech whistled to her just as her proximity alarm went off, and Jaina straightened in her pilot's couch in anticipation. She could feel the ripple in the Force as well as her aunt's ship reverted to realspace, bringing with it an ominous air that made Jaina's skin crawl.

She knew instantly that something was very wrong, even without Artoo's cryptic message. She waited for the _Jade Shadow_ to pass by her, and then raced to catch up, opening a hailing channel.

"Artoo, this is Jaina, do you copy?" she called.

It took a second, but then she heard his confirming beep across the comm.

"Okay, I need you to open the bay doors, and then keep the ship as steady as possible. Can you slow down at all?"

The droid beeped, and a translation scrolled across her display. "_Yes, but not enough to land._"

"That's okay, just slow down as much as possible, I'm going to fly right underneath you and jump ship. Keep the _Shadow_ steady."

"_Dooeep!_"

Jaina turned her focus to flying, seeing the _Millennium Falcon_ shadowing her, ready to grab her X-wing once she left it. Her astromech could fly it until her parents snagged it with the tow-cable.

Jaina watched as Artoo opened the small bay door, exposing Luke Skywalker's X-wing to space. She carefully aligned her ship with the _Shadow_, which was still moving faster than she would have liked, but Jaina understood that there was only so much Artoo could do with such a large ship.

She unfastened her crash webbing, speaking to her own astro droid. "Alright, keep the X-wing steady until I am inside the bay. Then allow the _Falcon _to attach the tow cable."

Her droid acknowledged her order, and Jaina stretched out with the Force, drawing from it for calm and strength. She took a deep breath, popped her X-wing's canopy, and gave a mighty shove against her seat with her feet.

She sailed with pinpoint accuracy into the hold of the _Jade Shadow_, but almost missed catching the waiting nose of her uncle's starfighter. Jaina scrabbled for purchase so she didn't collide with the bulkhead. With a shout of triumph, Jaina managed to hold on.

Using her chin to activate her suit's communications unit, she called to Artoo. "Close the doors, I'm inside!"

Seconds later they shut, and she watched the indication panel by the blastdoor, waiting for the air to cycle. She felt gravity slowly return, and dropped carefully to the floor.

Shedding her suit the second she entered the corridor of the _Shadow_, Jaina raced for the cockpit. But as she passed the main hold, she couldn't help but skid to an alarmed halt. There, lying unconscious across the acceleration couch was her aunt Mara.

The woman looked like hell, with gashes, cuts, and lacerations all over her body. She was very pale, indicating a great amount of blood-loss.

Beside her, also passed out and looking far too sickly for Jaina's comfort, was little Ben. The scene tugged at Jaina's heart, and the only thing that brought her around was Artoo's frantic tweedling.

Shaking her head to clear it, Jaina finished her course to the cockpit, where Artoo practically melted with relief. Jaina plopped into the pilot's chair, taking confidant control of her aunt's ship.

A light was blinking on the communications console.

"Artoo, if that's Mom and Dad, tell them I made it and to meet me at the medical center landing pad," Jaina instructed as she focused on bringing the vessel under her control.

Artoo acquiesced, and Jaina piloted the ship into Coruscant's atmosphere, carefully maneuvering to the large landing pad that could accommodate a ship of this size. Jaina could only imagine what Mara would say if her niece so much as scratched the paint of her precious ship.

It was with a heavy sigh of relief that Jaina finally felt the landing struts touch down, and she raced through the shut-down sequence. Through the viewport she could see the medical personnel they'd had waiting run toward the ramp. Jaina lowered it as they neared, and then quickly completed her task.

At last she leapt from her chair to join the medics in the main hold. They had already split into two teams, one pair of nurses tending to Ben, while a trio of medics looked at Mara. Jaina finally allowed herself to breathe, though she had to now work at holding her tears at bay… especially when Ben woke up, gagging horribly and asking in a weak voice where his daddy was.

"Jaina!"

The young woman spun toward the sound of her mother's voice as Leia sprinted up the ramp. Her mother stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her sister-in-law and nephew in such a state, and Han had to take her arm to keep her steady.

Han caught Jaina's eye, and the barely contained grief she beheld there finally cracked the younger woman's emotional shields. Han held out his free arm to his daughter, and she snuggled against him with a whimpered 'daddy' of her own, feeling hot tears sting her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Quritz trembled from head to toe despite his attempts to not show fear. He could feel Lady Resmi's eyes boring into the crown of his bald blue head like two points of flame. Sweat glistened in a thin film on his skin, and he had to resist the urge to pull at his collar.

"I am most displeased with you, Quritz." Her voice was smooth, velvety.

The fact that it was completely steady terrified him to no end: he would have much preferred it if she were to yell at him.

Nevertheless, he bowed his head lower. "I understand, Milady."

"Do you really?" she countered, with the first traces of an edge coloring her tone.

Not trusting his voice, the Duros simply nodded. He heard Lady Resmi shift in her chair, but didn't dare look up.

"I do not believe that you fully comprehend the necessity of keeping our gladiators' family members alive, Doctor." He jumped when her hand rested lightly on his shoulder, having not realized she'd leaned so far forward in her throne.

He swallowed hard. "I did not kill them, My Lady. They were alive when they departed the ship."

"And you have confirmation that they are, in fact alive?" she asked.

Quritz was tempted to lie; but he knew better, having seen what Lady Resmi did to those who sought to deceive her. This woman despised being lied to.

"No… ma'am," he admitted quietly. "But…"

The moment he'd been ready for since he'd entered her small throne room finally came, and she struck him across the face. He reeled from the strength of her blow, knowing that the woman before him had used the Force in her blow.

"Mara Jade and her brat were admitted to the intensive care ward at Coruscant's top medical facility!" Lady Resmi yelled at the Duros. "I need them to survive, or I have no leverage against my slaves!"

Quritz could no longer contain his fear in the slightest, and his quivering became full-fledged shaking as he backed away. But it didn't stop her next punishment, the one he'd been dreading.

Purple and white lightning laced from her fingertips and struck him in the chest, making Quritz scream in agony. He dropped as the short burst stopped, his breathing labored.

"You lost control, and now they might die!" Lady Resmi snapped furiously.

Another, more sustained burst caused Quritz to writhe on the floor, his frame convulsing as he bellowed out his pain. It seemed like hours when Lady Resmi finally relented, and he lay there smoking, unable to move on his own.

She stood over him now, her eyes blazing. "Mark my words, Quritz, if they die you will as well." She leaned forward. "And it will be by one of your own methods."

Despite his agony, his heart froze. He took great delight in causing other people pain, but when it came to himself…

"This was the last time I will allow your lack of control to hinder my plans," Lady Resmi warned in a cold voice. "Now get out of my sight, and prepare to make Skywalker suffer. But do not permanently damage him. I will speak with him first in two days time, and then you may do as you wish. Until then, the man will not be bothered. Allow him to simmer in his own emotions for a while."

"Yes, Milady." Quritz somehow found the strength to stand, and he hobbled from her throne room.

**00000**

Skye bit her lip as she tightened the nut on the piece of machinery she was working on. She lay underneath the heating element in the kitchens, listening to her music as she worked. Her feet tapped out the rhythm almost subconsciously, and she hummed along with the melody.

Tonight she was scheduled to sing in the lounge, so she was brushing up on her collection of things to sing. Skye enjoyed the multitude of chores and jobs she was called upon to do around the complex. The work provided her ample opportunities to gather Intel, as well as help keep her mind off of the kills she and the others were forced to make in the arena.

With a grunt she fastened the last piece and slid out from the cabinet. Reengaging the power, she tested the heating element and found it working again. With a satisfied grin, Skye cleaned up her gear and then washed her hands.

"All finished, little Skye?" a husky voice asked her.

With a warm smile, she turned and grabbed a towel. "Yes, Maxx, I got it working again. Though I swear you break it just to get me to visit."

Maxx Thidex lifted his four arms in an innocent gesture, his broad mouth showing a goofy grin.

"What, me?"

Skye snickered and shook her head. "All you have to do is ask, Maxx."

The Besalisk sighed, lowering his beefy limbs again. "Ah, I know, but I don't want to get you in trouble."

Skye placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why not ask for help in the dining room?"

Maxx gave her a look. "You, little Skye, have already got enough on your plate."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

He cocked his head. "You should. You're going to work yourself into the ground, my friend."

Skye sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah." She agreed quietly.

"I know Lady Resmi had delegated most of these jobs and such: you don't have much choice in that." Maxx gently lifted her chin with a large finger. "But you do not need to willingly add to that load."

Skye smiled kindly at the Besalisk. Maxx had taken her under his wing as a sort of surrogate daughter, as she was one of the few female gladiators, and he a widower. His family had been killed when Lady Resmi's men came to snag him for his culinary skills. He was paid for his work, but he still hated it here. Skye knew he had as much a chance of making it out of here as the gladiators did.

Maxx said that he had sensed something special about her. He'd gotten her out of a more than a few situations with his quick wit, and willingness to take the blame for things.

Skye couldn't have asked for a truer friend. The human woman knew she could confide in him with her secrets. Or, when she simply needed to talk, she would come to him and they'd converse in the nighttime when he was off shift.

There was a knock on the door, and the pair glanced up to find Lady Resmi's Head of Security standing there.

"Ah Master Wain, it is good to see you, Lad!" Maxx shuffled over to give the man a pat on his back. "What can I do for ya?"

Wain allowed a smile for the cook, and he returned the pat on the back. "I'm doing fine, Maxx, thank you. I actually came for Skye, if I can steal her away from you?"

Maxx looked to Skye, who nodded. "I'm finished with the stove. Take good care of it Maxx; I expect it to last longer this time."

He chuckled. "Yes, little Skye."

Skye hefted her tool bag and followed Wain from the kitchen. "What did you need?" she asked.

"Lady Resmi wanted me to find you." Wain answered.

Skye sighed. "Couldn't she just page me like she does everyone else?"

Wain offered her a look. "I don't know why she treats you differently."

She returned the look evenly. "Probably because I am beneath her."

His gaze changed then, something entering his pale brown eyes that made her uncomfortable. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she didn't like it.

"You are hardly beneath her, Skye," he murmured.

She did not know how to respond to that, so she simply remained quiet. Almost as if he could pick up on her discomfort, he removed his gaze from her, and they continued in silence.

She stole surreptitious glances at Wain, noting how he was indeed a fine-looking man. His dark hair fell to just barely brush his shoulders in tight curls that did not look feminine on him at all. Wain's olive skin was smooth and soft looking, yet there were scars marking his flesh that showed he was not a show-horse, but a worker. And he was always polite to her, something she found comforting and frightening all at once.

With an inner sigh, Skye pushed all thoughts of Wain from her head. She had work to do, and she didn't want to complicate things with a relationship.

_Fool, how do you know he wants to be in a relationship?_ She asked herself.

_Then why does he look at you just so?_ Her inner voice responded.

She hid a blush by shuffling distractedly through her sack.

As they neared Lady Resmi's private chambers, Skye prepared herself. There was only one reason the woman would have called her inside her private rooms tonight. She wanted to prepare Skye for her singing shift in the lounge tonight.

Lady Resmi insisted that she help Skye prepare, and she always dressed the younger woman up like some prissy show-girl. Skye hated it, but she went along with it because she had little choice. It was one of her jobs, and while she adored the chance to sing, she knew that her shifts were meant to entertain Lady Resmi's paid workers… most of which were single men.

But she despised how many of them eyed her, or catcalled from the crowd. It wasn't an everyday occurrence, as most nights they were too intoxicated to notice her fully; but still, Skye felt like a zoo exhibit sometimes.

Wain knocked on Lady Resmi's door, and a handmaiden answered. "Come in Skye, the Lady is waiting."

Skye bit back a groan, and walked inside with her head held high: she would not let anyone get the best of her. Wain turned to leave, but the handmaiden called out to him.

"Lady Resmi would like you to escort Skye when she is finished, Wain."

He stopped short, but quickly covered up his surprise. Skye gave him credit for that at least. He nodded, and settled into the sole chair outside the rooms.

The door closed with an ominous thud, and the handmaiden led her to the washroom.

**00000**

Leia sat in the chair beside Ben's bed, watching his chest rise and fall, his hair still damp from his towel-bath. Her nephew had been diagnosed with a severe case of food poisoning, and that hadn't been too alarming since he'd thrown up most of what was making him ill. But when it had been revealed that Ben's back was deeply scratched, and he'd apparently been choked by someone very strong, Han had gone into a rage.

Now her husband paced nervously behind her as Ben slept off his fever. He'd woken up several times, and each case had been the same: he'd wanted to know where his father was.

Leia wanted to know that too.

She recalled receiving Artoo's message, and how her heart had frozen in her chest. It hadn't been until she'd finished reading that she had collapsed into a sobbing heap. Han had rushed into the room to help her frantic that she'd been hurt…

Ben shifted on the bed, cutting off her train of thought. His eyes fluttered open, and Leia took his small hand.

"Ben, sweetie."

Han joined her at the bedside.

Ben looked to her, his cheeks sporting a much healthier hue. But there was no denying the sorrow and fear in his blue gaze.

The eyes he shared with his missing father.

Leia forced herself to remain strong for her nephew, using every ounce of her political training not to break down as Ben's lower lip trembled.

"Is Daddy back, yet?" he asked in a small voice.

Leia shook her head. "No, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

He sniffled, wiping at his nose. "What about Mommy?"

"She's still in bacta, Ben." Han placed a hand on his knee. "We will take you to see her as soon as the doctor says we can, alright?"

Ben nodded. "Okay."

Leia and Han shared a look. They had agreed that now that Ben was better, they would ask him about the trip.

"Ben, can you tell us what happened?" Leia asked.

He nodded, trembling. "We went to the river, and then Daddy put me down for a nap." The little boy drew the blanket close to his body. "Then I heard screaming, and a big foot with scary nails ripped the tent."

He shook now, but went on as tears streamed down his face. "The mean aliens took us! We were locked in a small room. It was so cold, and I hurt a lot! Then they made us breath a green cloud, and when I woke up, Mommy and Daddy were gone."

"Green cloud?" Leia asked with a frown.

"Gas," Han growled. "They used a sleeping gas."

Ben squeezed Leia's hand. "I don't know where Daddy is! They only brought Mommy back!"

Leia could no longer hold in her own emotion, and she gathered Ben into her arms, sobbing right along with him.

Han hugged them both. "We will find Luke, okay you two? He's strong; he will pull through this until we can get to him."

Ben looked to his uncle with trust-filled eyes. "Okay, Uncle Han."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Wain did his best no to fidget as the minutes trickled by. He tried not to focus on the fact that he'd been left out of the loop on that last mission to grab Skywalker, but he couldn't help it. He should have been given all pertinent information, so that he could perform his given task with all confidence.

But instead Lady Resmi had withheld information from him: data that arguably could have determined whether or not Wain accepted her assignment... which is probably why she hadn't told him. If he'd known before leaving that Lady Resmi had placed a pain enhancer in the Force-blocking serum, he did not know if he'd have been willing to dose them with it.

He knew some scoffed at his strange morals. After all, he was the head of security of Lady Resmi's complex… a place that dealt in death. But even he had limits as to what he would allow.

His thoughts shifted, and before he knew it he was thinking of Skye. He found her very attractive, with her nicely tanned skin and white hair streaked through with orange. He'd never seen such a hair style before, and he wondered at it. Her very pale green eyes were intelligent and sharp, matching her fighting spirit.

But she seemed shy whenever he showed any affection for her, and he didn't know why. She seemed confident in everything else she did, so why did the thought of someone caring for her alarm Skye?

Wain looked up as the door to Lady Resmi's chambers reopened, and Skye walked through. His breath left his body, and he looked past her sour expression to the outfit Skye sported. She was decked out like a singer from a casino, with a headdress to match the frilly nature of her dress.

The gown itself was an almost blinding combination of bold yellow and royal blue. It was sleeveless, and the material covering her body ended halfway down her thighs. But that wasn't the extent of the dress, not by along shot. Her gown was poufy and it almost looked like she'd been given dozens of kite tails to sew onto the waistline, also in blues and yellows. A pair of extremely high and showy heels completed the look.

Wain coughed to hide his stare at the amount of skin she was now showing. "Ah, Skye… you look…"

She pitted him with a fierce glare. "If you tell me I look beautiful, Lady Resmi will be looking for a new head of security tomorrow." Skye shuffled the ruffles of her gown, irritated, and blew a renegade head-dress feather out of her face. "I look like a buffoon! I mean, where the hell does she come up with these damned outfits?"

Without giving him a chance to respond, she stormed off.

"Let's just get this over with," Skye grumbled over her shoulder.

He caught up with her halfway down the hall, still trying not to stare. She never showed this much skin… ever.

"Wain, if you don't quit ogling over my legs, I'll punch you into next week!" Skye snapped.

He instantly lifted his gaze away, knowing full well this young woman could do just that. She hadn't survived six months here without being able to take care of herself, after all.

"Sorry," he puffed as they moved. "But you do look pretty."

She snorted, indicating the gown. "_This_ is your idea of pretty?"

He shrugged. "I was just trying to be nice."

Skye stopped suddenly, sighing. "I know, and I'm sorry for being a grouch." She balled her fists. "I just… I _hate _when she does this to me. I would much rather go on stage in a pair of slacks and a tunic… or at least a gown with _actual_ class."

Wain placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, not surprised when she shrugged away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry you have to be put through this."

Her eyes narrowed at him, and then she thinned her lips, walking off again. He shook his head, but escorted Skye the remainder of the way to the lounge. It wasn't until her arm lingered on his side of the curtain that he realized Skye's bandage had been removed from her injury, leaving the mark uncovered.

_Probably to avoid detracting from her overall image with the stark white bandage. _Wain thought.

**00000**

Alone in her bed, Lady Resmi looked to her mirrored ceiling, which showed a reflection of her scantily clad body. She was certainly a beautiful woman, and she took great pride in that fact, often staring unabashedly at herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Not for the first time, Resmi wallowed in the fantasy of having a certain Jedi Master lying with her, his hands upon her hips as they spooned together. Her mind often wandered past that to more… romantic endeavors that she'd love to perform with him.

And after months of careful planning, he was finally in her grasp. She tingled with anticipation at the thought of him in her bed… again.

It had been years since they'd seen each other, and he wasn't bound to recognize her physical appearance. But her Force sense… she had to be careful with that until she was ready to reveal herself to him.

Resmi began thinking of ways she could put her request to him: for he would not just up and leave his family. That wasn't his style.

But he would lie with her, and be hers alone… or he would suffer.

With a satisfied sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**00000**

Luke was again made to wait two days before anyone came to his cell for more than delivering bread and water. His appetite was still absent, and Luke dully realized that he'd not eaten in at least four days. He did manage to drink the water, though that was becoming increasingly difficult as his empty stomach struggled with the lack of food.

He'd felt nauseas more than once, but so far had managed not to vomit.

When his door opened this time, Luke half-expected to see the same guard who 'd been bringing his food. He would step in, see the other plates left alone and set it beside the other untouched meals with an indifferent shrug.

But to Luke's surprise, it wasn't his guard.

This was a female Gran, accompanied by a male Geonosian adorned with a multitude of beads and trinkets upon his leathery hide. After they entered, they waved in a pair of human males, who carried a piece of clothing and stun cuffs.

Last to enter his rapidly crowding room was a spindly protocol droid.

The Geonosian spoke in his guttural native tongue of clicks and buzzes, while the droid translated dutifully.

"This is Higlark Pahlee, head of the gladiatorial games here." The droid paused to listen to Higlark as the being continued to speak. "He welcomes you and wishes you well in your shift in the arena."

The winged Geonosian gestured to the man with the cloth, and he threw the thing in Luke's face, though the Jedi caught it reflexively.

"Please put that on," the droid said.

Luke blinked, holding aloft the cloth.

With a frown, Luke gazed back at Higlark. "Why am I wearing a loincloth?"

"It is the required dress for all who enter the arena." The droid translated as Higlark replied.

Luke nodded once and waited for them all to file out. When nobody moved, he cleared his throat.

"May I have a moment of privacy?"

The Gran rolled her trio of eyes but left the room, whereas the men stayed put. With a sigh, Luke stripped from all but his undershorts, and slipped the loincloth over his legs.

"The shorts too," one of the guards said shortly.

Luke lifted a brow but complied, setting his last garment on the bed. Then the other man stepped forward and gestured for Luke to lift his arms. Luke did as he was told, and soon they were filing from his cell. Another bag was placed upon his head just before his feet touched the corridor's floor, and he was led through a maze of tunnels.

Luke tried to ignore the cool air against his skin, but he could not help the shiver that coursed through him. He had always preferred warmth to the cold, having been raised on Tatooine.

To his alarm— and morbid curiosity— Luke both heard and felt the roar of the crowds from before. It grew in intensity until finally he could hear the roar as though it was being directed through a wide doorway.

They stopped him and removed his binders, but left his hood on. Someone stepped before him, blocking out some of the bright light filtering in through the thick hood over his head.

"Welcome to your orientation." The voice was husky, like someone who'd smoked their entire life. "In a few short moments, your new life will begin. I wish you success in the arena. Be warned: the one you battle will not hesitate to kill you, so I suggest you put up a good offense."

"What?" Luke's alarm was rising by the minute, even as they shoved him roughly forward and into the bright sunlight.

The roar became almost deafening, and he now felt the hot breeze of the open air upon his skin, making his pores rise in the sudden contrasting temperature. Even with the new warmth, Luke could not help the chill that laced up his spine.

At last his hood was ripped from his head, and he squinted in the harsh light of the noon-day sun. Luke didn't mind the heat, and actually welcomed it against his skin, soaking up the rays like he had on Tatooine.

But when his eyes cleared, he felt his heart skip a beat. He was in a deep arena that spanned a good several thousand feet, making the Academy's training room look like a starfighter compared to a cargo hauler.

And completely surrounding the upper lip of the arena were hundreds of spectators, all cheering and ready for the upcoming event. Luke's focus was returned to the husky voice when the Gran stepped before him. With a gesture, she drew his gaze to a rack filled with an assortment of old-fashioned weapons, ranging from swords and knives to maces. There was even a bow and arrow, and a sling.

"Choose whatever weapon you desire, and good luck." She grinned excitedly. "Do put up a good fight… or you will be sorry."

With that, she left Luke alone in the arena, stepping back through the doorway. Luke watched with a sinking feeling as the heavy grate sealed the exit.

**00000**

"Make him fight," Lady Resmi told the second gladiator, who knelt before her in her private box. "If he won't attack you, then you attack him. Force your opponent to fight, give it everything you have."

The man risked lifting his head to gaze upon her. "And if I do this, you promise to leave my wife and daughter be?"

"Yes," Lady Resmi assured him. "I have the codes here."

She showed him the data, and then took the chip out and dropped it to the floor, where she placed her heel over it. "Your death for their freedom."

He closed his eyes, wishing he could say goodbye, but there wasn't time. All that mattered anymore was their safety.

"Agreed." He bowed his head, watching as she crushed the chip.

"You are a hero to your family, Sach Axfow." Lady Resmi placed a hand on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Luke looked dispassionately at the array of weaponry laid out for his choosing. Obviously he would prefer his lightsaber in any kind of fight, but that wasn't an option since they had it locked away somewhere. His next choice would be a sword, as it was closest to a lightsaber in build and use.

But he did not want to fight, let alone kill someone for sport!

The door opened again, and a second man walked through, also sporting a loincloth. He was built slightly taller than Luke, but he was no less muscular. This would be an even fight when it came to sheer muscle and strength, Luke knew.

And since he still did not have the Force— for they kept giving him doses of the serum— Luke would need to rely on his gut instincts, years of experience, and natural senses.

The man drew even with Luke and stood tall and proud before the crowds, seemingly soaking in their enthusiasm and energy.

"I don't want to fight you," Luke said over the noise.

The man dropped his hard gaze to Luke's. "No one cares what you want."

Luke narrowed his own eyes. "We don't have to do this."

"Yeah we do," the man grated out. "So quit your whining and pick a weapon."

With that he selected a pair of thin, slightly curved blades and strode confidently to the center of the arena. There he stood, waiting expectantly.

Luke bit his lip and searched for a way out, his gaze first moving to the inviting expanse of open air above their heads.

But upon closer inspection, he saw the tell-tale shimmer of a shield, and knew that wasn't his way out, even if he _could_ somehow scale the sheer walls. The entrances were all barred with heavy grates, and every few hundred feet were Geonosian sentinels astride beasts of burden.

One of them received orders over some sort of communication device, and prodded his mount forward. When he reached Luke, he hefted the spear in his grasp and jabbed it toward his shoulder with a grunt.

Luke stood firm, unafraid, and the being narrowed his small eyes warningly. When Luke still did not back down, the winged alien shoved the spike against Luke's shoulder. The Jedi yelped in pain as a harsh electrical current _zapped_ him, leaving an angry red welt where the tip touched his skin.

The Geonosian grunted again more forcefully, and gestured toward the other man, who looked amused. Taking the hint, and casting a now-wary glance at the prod in the alien's hands, Luke obeyed. Grasping a pair of straight swords for himself, Luke strode slowly to meet his opponent.

Once in the center, Luke took a steadying breath.

Lifting a brow, he spoke to the other man. "May I at least know the name of my opponent?" Luke asked mildly.

The other man lifted his chin, mouth working minutely, and then sighed. "Sach Axfow. You're new here, so I will warn you now: I will not stop until one of us dies. That's how these games go."

Luke thinned his lips. "This is not what I signed up for."

The dark-haired man snorted. "No one did. We were all tricked into this… but here we are."

Before Luke could question that, a loud horn blew and Sach instantly sprinted forward, brandishing his blades. Instinct took over, and Luke met his attack confidently. Sach was merciless as he drove at Luke, making the Jedi work to simply keep ahead of him.

Luke ducked a high slash from Sach's top sword, while dancing back from the lower one. Dust from the ground rose into the air, obscuring their vision just enough to add to the danger level. As the battle progressed, Luke found himself very grateful that Mara had insisted he learn to fight without the use to the Force.

Sach again scissored his blades, and this time Luke caught them both on his own, feeling the vibration of the meeting metals all the way up to his biceps. He pushed the lower of the blades aside while he came in with a foot, catching Sach in the waist.

His opponent stumbled back a few paces, catching his breath. Luke did not pursue him, and Sach narrowed his eyes. Something new entered the man's brown gaze, an emotion Luke could not quite describe, but it gave him pause.

That moment of hesitation, in which Luke lowered his blades slightly, cost him. Sach re-entered the fight with a bellowing war cry, and swung his blades in tandem. Luke barely stopped the weapons from slicing clear through his torso, but as he caught the blades with one arm, Sach's momentum drove Luke to his knees.

His opponent wasted no time in shifting his right hand, and in seconds he was behind Luke's defenses. Years of lightsaber battles spurned Luke into survival mode, and he dropped the rest of the way to the ground. The move saved his life, but the sharp steel of Sach's sharp edge still sliced deeply into his arm.

Luke hissed in pain, but did not have time to dwell on it as Sach followed his strike with a lung. Luke rolled out of the way, saw the man's shadow striking again and rolled back to his original position. As Sach over-extended, Luke brought his feet up and pushed hard against his chest. Sach grunted upon impact, and fell away with a thud.

Luke used the precious seconds it took for Sach to recover to regain his own feet. Sach stood with a frustrated groan. He charged Luke again, bringing his blades down from both high left and high right. Luke turned into the attack, and effectively met the attack, sliding his blades along Sach's until their hilts connected.

Taking a risk, Sach dropped one blade and drove a fist into Luke's jaw. Unprepared for the change in tactics, Luke saw stars; spinning away from Sach, who stayed with him relentlessly. Luke did not know how he kept ahead of Sach while his vision cleared, but he was still alive and he wasn't about to question that.

Sach was beginning to tire, though. It was in the way his strokes were not as strong as before, and in the heave of the man's chest. Perspiration soaked both combatants, and Luke swiped sweat-soaked hair from his eyes.

Sach again attacked, this time with a new purpose, no doubt formulating a different strategy since he knew he was losing his edge. Luke fell back under the onslaught, using his dual blades to keep Sach's one at bay.

It wasn't until Luke's left sword ricocheted from the wall that Luke realized where Sach was driving him. He hadn't known they were that close to the side of the arena, but the impact threw Luke's groove off, and Sach violently slapped the left blade from Luke's grasp.

Sach caught Luke's forearm as the weapon followed through, and Luke spun right to get out from Sach but the man shadowed him tightly, driving in at Luke's head. The Jedi barely ducked in time, and a multitude of sparks showered them both from the impact of Sach's blade against the wall.

Luke dropped into a roll and came up on Sach's rear. Sach spun to meet him, panting in the heat. Luke still did not press his advantage, however, instead taking a moment to catch his breath and gain his bearings.

"What's the matter, Jedi?" Sach spat. "Are you too noble to fight a mere underling?"

Luke frowned. "Of course not."

"Then why aren't you putting your all into this?" Sach gritted. "If you want your wife and kid to live, then you'd better wake up!"

Anger coursed through Luke at the mention of his family, and it must have shown in his eyes, because Sach laughed at him.

"That's right. Your brat and his mother were admitted to the hospital if I heard right." Sach made a show of thinking it over. "Something about intensive care?"

Something in Luke snapped then, and he lunged forward with a shout. Sach grinned maliciously, and in his haze, Luke didn't notice the glimmer of hope in his opponent's eyes.

Luke drove in with his remaining blade, making Sach's muscles bulge as he caught the fury of his attacks on his own sword. Fear for his beloved Mara and Ben made Luke see red, and he released his pent-up anguish in the form of sword-work.

He came at Sach from all angles, ignoring the blood dripping down his arm from his injuries. Sach stumbled as Luke slammed his blade against his, and as the man fell, the sword flying from his grasp, a flash of memory sprinted to the front of Luke's mind.

It was of himself, decades ago, slicing off his father's hand after his furious attack on the second Death Star. And as he looked down now, with himself in a similar position over a panting Sach, Luke realized what he was doing and fell back.

Shaking his head, Luke dropped his sword. "No."

Sach froze, his breathing stopping for the space of a heartbeat. Then he glared venomously at Luke.

"Finish it, you coward!" the man screamed.

But Luke shook his head. "I won't kill you for a game."

He turned away adamantly, ready to take his punishment. Behind him, Sach hollered in outrage, and Luke heard the _shink _of metal leaving the ground. Feet rushed him, and Luke spun in time for Sach's vicious upper-cut to slice his hip instead of his waist.

Luke shrieked, pain shooting up his side and down his leg. Sach came at him again, this time scoring a hit on Luke's calf. The Jedi spun, but the other man was now in a rage, his pure adrenaline giving him the edge.

Luke used all of Mara's hand-to-hand training to stay alive, ducking the swiftly moving blade as it came for his head. Sach showed no mercy as he cut and sliced at Luke, who did his best to dodge and deflect, but all he had were his hands now.

But at long last Sach made his mistake when he overextended and Luke rolled under the blade, standing up with Sach to his back.

The man collided with Luke, and they both went down, Sach landing atop Luke. The air left the Jedi with a violent huff, and then Sach dropped his weapon to shove Luke's face into the shallow sand.

The base instinct to survive at all costs overrode Luke's focus, and his hands struggled to find purchase. But every time he attempted to push up, Sach's knee at his back kept him firmly in place.

Just as Luke was beginning to see black, his fingers brushed the hilt of Sach's discarded weapon. Luke wasted no time in grabbing it to slam the butt of the handgrip harshly into the man's hands upon his head.

Sach yelled out and Luke, still in the grip of raw instinct, twisted his torso— his head spinning from the sudden rush of oxygen— and stabbed.

Sach went tell-tale stiff for a long, drawn-out second as Luke struggled to stay awake. The other man staggered off of Luke, his hands shaking as they came habitually to the blade sticking out of his gut.

Once Luke came down from his survival-high, his eyes widened in horrified realization.

"No!" Luke whispered, struggling up to his hands and knees.

He crawled over to his opponent, who looked far too peaceful for Luke's tastes. The man was actually smiling serenely.

"I am so sorry!" Luke told him, as he gazed upon the fatally wounded man.

But Sach shook his head. "No… y-you d-did the right… thing." He lifted a bloodied hand to rest on Luke's shoulder. "Now m-my family… is fr-free. Thank… you. Fight… f-fight on… for your own… family… n-now."

Luke shook his head, tears blurring his vision. "What does that even mean?"

But Sach's eyes were darkening, and his hand dropped away. With a soft sigh, the man went limp on the ground.

Luke bowed his head, allowing the flow of tears: he hadn't wanted to kill Sach.

The blood from the man's hand seemed to burn into his skin like acid, searing Sach's memory into Luke's brain.

Mutely, Luke became aware of the wildly cheering crowds, as well as someone grabbing him by the shoulders and hauling him away from the dead man. The last thing Luke saw before he finally let the dark take him was the Gran's satisfied face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The peacefulness of oblivion was no longer so serene. There was an irritating beeping sound now pervading the edges of her consciousness. Try as she did to ignore it, the blasted noise just would not recede.

She had the thought to destroy the source of the disturbance with her hold-out blaster, but for some reason her body would not respond. There was a weight pressed against her right side, preventing her from moving.

With a warm smile she reached out with the Force to caress her husband, thinking that they were in bed, and his alarm clock had just gone off…

The weight against her side jumped, and an unintentional elbow landed against her ribs, making Mara also jerk in surprise.

"Stang Skywalker," she growled on a scratchy throat. "What are you…?"

"Mommy?"

Time froze, and as the sound of her son's voice permeated the last vestiges of her mental fog, everything came rushing back to her. Mara's eyes snapped open, and in the same instant shut them as bright light stabbed at her green orbs with a hundred knives.

Ben shifted again, more carefully, and Mara tried to lift her right arm to touch him, but it was completely numb from where he'd lain against her.

"Mommy!" Her son squealed in delight, throwing his arms about her neck.

Mara worked her way through her heavy limbs and managed to return his embrace somewhat. She frowned when her arm met with a tugging resistance, and looked to find an I.V in place.

"I missed you Mommy! You've been sick for a long time!"

The quaver in Ben's voice brought Mara's focus back to her only child, and she observed his puffy eyes and drawn face. A whiff of his personal space told her that Ben hadn't bathed in a while either. But it was the tears rapidly filling his sky-blue eyes that wrenched Mara's heart.

She lifted her hand shakily to his face and gently swiped at his tears.

"Shh," Mara soothed tenderly. "I'm okay now."

Ben nodded, sniffling, and Mara drew his head to her chest so she could cradle him better. A few minutes later the door opened, and Leia walked in. The brunette paused long enough to realize Mara was awake, and then broke into a relieved grin.

Leia was at Mara's side in a flash.

"You're awake!" she cried, placing a hand over Mara's.

"That's what you guys keep telling me," Mara quipped; she just couldn't help herself.

Leia's eyes lit up with an amused sparkle, and she smiled down at Ben, who was still curled up with his mother.

"Ben has hardly left your side," Mara's sister-in-law informed her with a warm aura. She caressed her nephew's hair. "I had to threaten him with taking him out of your room if he didn't eat and take care of himself."

Mara nodded. "Thank you for looking after him."

"Of course." Leia sounded as though it were obvious that she'd do so.

A moment of awkward silence descended, now that the joy of reuniting was past. Leia stood with hands clasped before her, fidgeting uncharacteristically. They were saved from trying to find a way to breach the more sensitive subject by the nurse arriving.

"Oh!" she stopped in surprise. "Good to see you awake, Mara!"

Mara suppressed a long-suffering sigh, and allowed the nurse to do her job.

"Let me just check your vitals here…" the nurse set about doing just that, deftly working around the form of the child who still refused to leave Mara. Apparently the medical staff had had to do so for some time now.

That thought brought Mara up short, and she turned her head to look at Leia.

"How long has it been?"

Leia looked to the nurse, who nodded once in allowance.

"It's been almost a week since you arrived on Coruscant," Leia replied, turning back. "You spent two days in bacta after undergoing surgery, and you've been unconscious for another forty-eight hours."

Mara calculated this in her mind, trying to gauge how long it had been since she'd last seen Luke. But she didn't know how far they'd had to travel to get home, so it was a useless gesture. Either way, it was at least a week in which they had had no word on Luke's location, judging by Leia's mood.

Brown eyes lifted to meet green, a silent understanding passing between the sisters. The nurse finished her check-up and stood back.

"You look good." She checked her chrono. "It's the dinner hour, so why don't we see about getting you a bite to eat? Let's begin with soup, since your stomach has been empty for a while. If you do well with that, we can move on to more solid foods."

"Fine," Mara agreed. "How long until I can leave the hospital?"

The nurse looked uncomfortable. "Ma'am, you just woke up after being in surgery and bacta. You must allow your body to rest in order to completely heal."

Mara thinned her lips. "I can go into a healing trance to speed things up, but I need to be released as soon as possible."

With a furtive glance to Leia, she added a soft 'please'.

The nurse chewed her cheek, and then shook her head. "That is not my call. I will ask the doctor to come see you."

"Alright," Mara acquiesced. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and left. Ben sat up, looking to his mother.

"Mommy, the mean aliens didn't bring Daddy back," he said plaintively.

_Count on a child to bring up the subject the adults were trying to avoid. _Mara thought wryly.

"I know, Sweetheart," Mara murmured, tucking a stray lock of Ben's short hair behind his ear. "But don't you worry, we will find him." She glanced at Leia with a raised brow, and the other woman tilted her head in agreement. "But right now, you need to go clean up, and get a meal."

Ben stuck his lip out. "I don't want to leave you, Mommy!"

Mara sighed softly, looking about for inspiration. To her relief, Leia came up with a solution.

"There is a bathtub in your refresher, Mara." Leia gestured to the door leading to the toilet. "I can comm. Han and ask him to bring a change of clothes for Ben. Besides, Han and Jaina will want to see you, now that you're up."

Mara looked to Ben. "Ben, you can use the shower here. Get cleaned up and we will share dinner."

Ben smiled, nodded, and bounded from the bed. Leia watched the little boy with a wistful smile.

"Thank you," Mara said quietly.

Leia turned back to Mara, moving closer so they could embrace. "How do you feel?"

Mara did a quick inventory, listening with half an ear to Ben's movements in the refresher.

"Overall not bad. I'm sore and numb from immobility, but I don't hurt anywhere," she assessed aloud.

Leia breathed a sigh. "That's good news."

"Yes," Mara agreed. "I plan to be out of here at the first opportunity."

Leia lifted a brow. "I'm surprised you're not already."

They shared a much needed chuckle, sobering when the water began to run in the shower. Leia stared blankly for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to Mara.

"Ben was also put in bacta for his injuries, and he was diagnosed with severe food poisoning, but he pulled through just fine."

Mara felt outrage boil through her at the remembered state of her son when they'd been gassed. With a strength and speed Luke would have been proud of her for, Mara quelled her harsh emotions and sought calm.

"How has he been doing mentally?" she asked.

Leia glanced to the shower. "He hasn't stopped worrying over Luke. Every time he woke when he was still a patient, the first thing he wanted to know was where Luke is."

And there it was: the ultimate question.

"I don't know," Mara answered sadly. "He could be anywhere by now."

Leia took Mara's hand. "We got some of the story out of Ben, but we aren't sure how much of it was fact, and how much was his fear making things up."

Mara nodded in understanding. But again, before she could speak, the door opened. Mara suppressed a flash of irritation when she saw it was the promised doctor.

"Good evening, Mrs. Skywalker," he greeted warmly.

"Please, call me Mara," she replied.

"Mara." He bowed his head briefly. "Your injuries were extensive, but you healed very nicely. Are you in any pain?"

"No," Mara answered.

"Good." The doctor came closer and carefully examined Mara.

"When can I be discharged, Doctor?" Mara asked.

"Well, let's see how you eat, and then we need to get you mobile." He shut off his tiny light, and Mara saw brief spots from her eye exam. "But if all goes well, I would say a day or two more, just to be on the safe side."

Mara didn't want to be here two more days, but she supposed she should've been grateful it wasn't longer.

The doctor left her with instructions to follow, and as he left, Han and Jaina arrived.

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina's smile had enough wattage to light a ballroom. "We were all so worried!"

Mara accepted her niece's embrace, soaking in the young woman's energy. Han clapped Mara gently on the shoulder.

"Hiya Jade."

"Solo." Mara replied evenly, but there was a warm smile on both their faces.

"Dad and I have been working on getting the _Shadow _all cleaned up," Jaina informed her once she'd pulled away.

Mara felt her eyes widen a trace in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "What was wrong with my ship?"

Han and Jaina exchanged a look, and Han took it from there.

"There was a lot of blood, and some vomit from Ben, not to mention Artoo seemed to have tracked some of both about the floor from the hold to the cockpit." He scratched his chin. "But it's all cleaned and ready to go. Now we're just working on basic tune-ups and such to see if anything was damaged while you were away."

Mara smiled gratefully. "You guys are the best."

"Yeah, well…" Han said with mock arrogance, to which Leia swatted his arm.

Another odd moment of quiet descended, and Mara knew that it was time to tell their story, and she wanted to get it done without Ben. She did not need him knowing about what they'd done to her on that ship.

"I was just about to tell Leia what happened when the doctor came in." Mara motioned for her family to settle in. "It happened on our camp-out. We spent the morning and most of the afternoon at the river, and it wasn't until about an hour after high noon that Luke and I began to feel like someone was watching us."

Mara shifted in her bed. "Luke settled Ben down for a nap, and when we went off a little ways for some alone time they ambushed us. It was a group of Whiphids and one human male. Luke took a blow-dart for me, and it was filled with both a pain enhancer, and some type of fluid that blocked the Force.

"I fought back, but their leader used Ben as leverage. We were taken onboard their ship and after several hours they gassed us."

Mara did a quick check on Ben, and found that time was beginning to run out.

"When I woke up I was strapped to a metallic grate, and long story short they tortured me. When Luke came-to it was even worse, because I suddenly realized why they were making me suffer." A lone tear slipped from Mara's eyes. "They wanted to get to Luke… and they did. You should have heard him..." she broke off with a slight sob, wrapping her arms about her chest in a rare display of vulnerability.

Jaina settled beside her and draped a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Luke agreed to be taken to their mistress in exchange for mine and Ben's freedom." Mara finished. "They gassed me again, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in here."

Mara leaned in to her niece, accepting her family's support, and managed to collect herself before the refresher door opened to readmit Ben. He smiled at her with a clean face and wet hair, his small frame wrapped in a towel.

"I'm done Mommy!"

Mara smiled. "You smell much better, Sweetheart. Get dressed in the refresher."

Han handed Ben a bag with his gear, and the boy disappeared again. Mara turned to Han and Leia.

"I hate to leave him after all this, but I _must_ find Luke. And after what they did to me, I refuse to let them near my son again," Mara looked them each in the eye in turn. "Would you watch Ben for me please?"

Leia and Han shared a look, conversing in their own privately-developed language. They nodded to each other and turned to face Mara.

"Yes, we will keep him for as long as it takes," Leia said. "We need Luke back."

"I'm going with you, Aunt Mara," Jaina informed the red head.

Mara shook her head. "No; Jaina I don't know what I'll be facing."

"And I'll be damned if you go through it alone," Jaina retorted. "I'm going so I can watch your back. He's _my_ uncle as much as he is _your_ husband. And… you might enjoy the company." She finished softly.

Mara sighed in exasperation, but could not fault her niece's logic. "Alright… if your parents don't mind."

Jaina lifted a brow, but Han draped an arm about his daughter's shoulders. "She's a big girl now; she can make her own choices."

His voice caught slightly, and Jaina softened, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Dad."

Mara heard the refresher door open, and looked to Jaina. "Have the _Shadow_ ready to fly by the time I'm out of here. Gather supplies for a lengthy trip, just in case."

Jaina lifted a wry brow, trying and failing to hide a perfect imitation of her father's lopsided grin.

"Would you like to make a packing list?" she asked with great mirth. "To make sure I don't miss anything?"

Mara mock-glared at her, and they all laughed again. Ben appeared, dressed, and with a curious look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You cousin is." Mara winked at her son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Content**** Advisory:**_** Some readers may find some of the content of this chapter to be a little disturbing.**

Frigid water woke him up, and Luke gasped horribly as his body struggled against the sudden shock of being doused with ice-cold water. His feet slipped on the slick stone of the ground beneath him, and the only thing that kept him upright was the fact that he was once-again chained by his wrists, though this time they were hung separately.

He was still dressed in his outfit from the arena, making the experience worse.

A clammy hand grabbed his chin and forced him to hold still.

"So glad you could join us."

Luke recognized Doctor Quritz's voice, and he swallowed on a parched throat. Once Luke regained control over his lungs, he focused on the blue-skinned alien before him.

"Ah, there you go, let's focus on me," Quritz praised. "I am pleased that we will be spending a little more time together."

"What do you want?" Luke asked hoarsely.

"I am here to deliver the remainder of your orientation. Normally Lady Resmi does this herself, but she made an exception for you." He shrugged. "I don't know why, but I won't argue with her. Though I will admit it took me some time to puzzle out just how to treat you since she did not want you permanently damaged. After many hours of deliberation, I settled for something you will never forget."

"Why am I chained up again?"

Quritz grinned at Luke. "We need to keep you restrained in order to deliver your reprimand properly."

Luke frowned, confused. "Reprimand? For what?"

"Your guard tells me you have not eaten since you arrived," Quritz answered. "And since Lady Resmi tasked me with your induction into our little family, I must suitably chastise your behavior. You see, it will not do for you to try starving yourself while here."

The doctor motioned to someone Luke could not see and the two Devaronians from before stepped up to Luke, one brandishing a funnel, the other a bowl of steaming soup.

"Proceed," Quritz ordered.

Luke's apprehension spiked as he looked between the red-skinned men, who now turned in tandem to face the Jedi. Quritz kept his hold on Luke's chin and forced his head back while the guard with the funnel shoved it into the Jedi's mouth.

Luke fought valiantly, but he realized that after four days without food, and then his exertion in the arena, that he was no match for their combined strength. Quritz held him while the second guard ladled soup into the funnel, forcing the hot liquid down Luke's throat.

He screamed involuntarily as the meal seared him all the way down, having not known beforehand how hot the liquid was. That action made him gag horribly, and he choked around the funnel, spewing hot liquid back up the tube to splash on both his face, and on those of his captors.

This elicited an outraged growl from Quritz, who motioned for the guard to add more to the funnel. Luke felt like he was being drowned form the inside out, and it was a wretched feeling; the need to breathe burning his lungs as much as the hot food did his throat.

He did not know how long the torture lasted, but he was well aware of the sudden urge to vomit.

He did so violently, the guards realizing this and removing the funnel just in time. After his bout of nausea had passed, Quritz stepped closer, careful to circumvent the mess.

"You will live here as your fellow gladiators do. Don't try to starve yourself, and don't simply quit, because any failure of yours will result in the death of a loved one."

Luke's head jerked up, his eyes wild.

"Oh yes. That is what I did not tell you before. Your family is free… but there _is_ a catch." He held up a datapad, which displayed a few sets of numbers. "Do you recognize these?"

Luke's heart sank, and he nodded numbly. Those were the entry codes to both the Skywalker residence on Coruscant and the _Jade Shadow_, as well as override codes for Mara's beloved ship.

"Yes, these will give us access to your wife and son." Quritz set the datapad aside. "You will comply with our demands, and you will fight the battles we order you to. When you fail to deliver, your family suffers." The Duros leaned in close. "Do you understand?"

Luke had no choice but to nod again, unable to speak. His entire esophagus burned from both the food and the acid of his upset stomach. Quritz nodded before signaling a re-do, and the Devaronians resumed their positions beside Luke.

"Just to be sure my warning gets through, we will continue on," the Duros said.

Luke never noticed the final occupant of the room, who walked out after this, unable to take anymore.

**00000**

Skye whistled as she walked the corridors, her bag of tools in her grasp as she moved from her most recent task to her room. She felt grungy, but good after spending several hours working on one of the swoop bikes the guards used for security checks.

She loved working on the ships and such, as it allowed her to get her hands dirty in a safe way. She was good with mechanics, and enjoyed the tasks of fixing problems and doing basic maintenance on them whether it be droid, vehicle or appliance.

As she passed a pair of men in the hall, Skye overheard a snippet of their conversation.

"That new gladiator was amazing in the arena!" one man said animatedly. "He got the highest ratings I've seen in a long time!"

Skye lifted a brow and slowed her pace a little, trying to prolong her eavesdropping without being obvious.

"Yeah? Well, I hear he didn't want to kill Sach," the other replied.

The first man snorted. "Well, that didn't quite work out for him, now did it?"

As their shared laughter faded away, Skye thinned her lips. She hadn't had the chance to meet their newest catch yet, and had also missed his first fight due to Lady Resmi assigning her a job to do that afternoon.

But she _had_ heard all about it from everyone who _did_ attend.

She shook her head, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they did cross paths.

A loud scream brought her head up, and she rounded the corner that led to a series of holding cells to find Wain stepping through a door. The sounds of gagging and choking mixed with shrieks of agony elicited from within the cell, and Skye stopped to look inside before the door closed behind Wain.

She felt her jaw drop at the scene her eyes beheld. Turning to Wain with an incredulous glare, Skye fired away.

"Is that the new guy?"

"Yeah." Wain sounded like he didn't want to talk.

_To hell with that_. Skye thought.

"What are they doing to him?" she demanded.

"Making him eat is what the Doc. said," Wain quipped mildly.

Skye's glare intensified. "He fought on the arena, why is he being punished for that?"

Wain held up his hands. "I don't know, Skye. Back down."

She tried to block out the sounds coming from the cell, and had to steel her features when the portal opened to allow Quritz and his goons to exit. She glimpsed the poor man inside, hanging limp from his chains while he tried hard not to vomit again.

Then the door closed, and the Duros offered a surprised look. "Skye, I did not expect to see you here."

She didn't hide her disgust. "I was just passing through _Doctor_."

His lips twitched in annoyance: he detested the misuse of his title. With quick reflexes, he slapped her face with great force.

"You will respect authority, Skye, or you may find yourself in a similar situation to my newest patient," he warned.

She snorted in his face, suppressing the urge to cover her smarting cheek. "Please: what are you going to do to me that you haven't already?"

Quritz actually smirked, something that set her back a step. He noticed and intensified his smirk.

"Ah, yes my dear. I am sure I could come up with a great deal to do with you." He ran his eyes over her frame. "But it will have to wait for another time."

Skye bit back a retort, knowing full-well he could make good on his threat. Besides, she did not need to be held up in the med ward for several days.

Quritz took her silence as acceptance of his words, and left with a signal to his guards to follow. Once they were gone, Skye turned her disgusted sneer on Wain, who shifted beneath her stare.

"I cannot believe you," she grated, walking off.

His jaw set, and he followed her on her quest to her tiny quarters. "What would you have me do, Skye? Huh?"

"Try standing up to him, you damned coward!" Skye snapped. "That poor man did everything they asked of him, and they _still_ punished him. That is wrong on so many levels!"

Wain grabbed her arm to stop her, and Skye whirled on him, jerking away. But he held fast, his fingers biting into her flesh.

"Do not think to tell me how to live my life, or do my job!" he snarled. "You don't know what I have to live through— and with— _every day_!"

Her gaze cooled noticeably as she lifted her chin, and her retort hit home. "Oh, I don't, do I?"

He had the grace to look ashamed: they both knew what the gladiators lived with here.

Skye shrugged away again, and this time he let her go. She slammed her door in his face as he passed, and listened to his deep sigh followed by his fading footsteps. She leaned against her wall, deep in thought.

Wain may abide by such unnecessary cruelty, but Skye wouldn't. Making up her mind, Skye changed into clean clothes and left for Maxx's kitchen.

**00000**

Luke had never known such a form of agony could exist, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. What he wouldn't give to have the Force to lessen the pain, or better yet begin the healing process.

To his great surprise and thanks, he had managed not to regurgitate the last bit of soup they had force-fed him. The Duros had left both the bowl of soup and funnel behind: a reminder, he'd said, of what would happen if Luke tried starving himself again.

Luke took a deep breath in an attempt to ease the strain on his aching back, but that proved a mistake as the stench from his soiled cell invaded his senses. He was _almost _ill again, but somehow managed to keep his stomach's contents where they belonged.

It was darker in his cell now that he was alone, with only enough light to see his own body in. Luke thought of Mara, and of how she was doing; if she'd gotten to the medcenter. He missed his family so much it was almost a physical pain in and of itself, and that reminded him of the horrid revelations Quritz had forced upon him during his "reproach".

The door to his cell opened, and Luke groaned, letting his head slink into the crook of his right shoulder.

Couldn't they at least give him time to recover before they came at him again?

To his surprise, it wasn't Quritz, the Devaronians, _or_ his normal guard who slipped through the entryway this time. He couldn't see very well in the dim lighting, but he could clearly make out a head of pure white hair… and…

_Are those orange streaks in their hair?_ Luke wondered. _Or is it the lighting?_

The newcomer closed the door quietly before turning to regard him critically. When they stepped closer, they were careful to navigate through the mess, seemingly un-phased by it. It wasn't until they were much closer that Luke saw it was a woman.

Was this Lady Resmi?

"Why did they leave you shackled?" she muttered, setting down a tray and taking something from her right boot.

Luke lifted a brow when she began to pick at the lock on his wrist, releasing him with surprising efficiency. It wasn't long before his other arm was also freed, and she guided him back onto another stone bed.

"Won't I get into trouble for this?" he asked. His voice was as hoarse as a rain-stick's music, and it caught several times on his raw throat. He cringed; eyes squeezed shut against the pain speaking brought on. "Or won't you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Blame me if they get upset; it's nothing."

Luke lay down gratefully, glad to be off his feet and also to have his arms back in a normal position. He turned questioning eyes on his would-be helper.

"Are you Lady Resmi?"

She snorted softly, obviously amused at his question. "No, I am not. Thank the Force for that."

He frowned, wondering at her choice of words. She held up a small light, which she shone on his throat, and then she produced a stick, which she moved close to his mouth.

"Open please," she instructed.

Luke looked at her warily, and she offered a knowing smile. "I get it: why would you trust me after what Quritz has done?"

She set the stick down and picked up a covered bowl, which she unwrapped. Taking a glob of something on her first two fingers, she held it up for his inspection.

"This will help heal your throat," she informed him.

Luke lifted a brow. "What is it?"

The woman's lips turned upward in a secretive grin. "Few people know that the milk of a female nexu can be churned into butter. Said butter is very good at soothing sore throats and stomachs." She sniggered. "Then again, few people are brave— or stupid— enough to get anywhere near a mother nexu when her cubs are present, even _with_ protective gear."

Luke looked from the paste to the woman, noticing her excessively pale green gaze. "How did _you_ get it?"

She looked down, reverently smearing the paste between her forefinger and thumb. "We used to have a nexu here. I managed to smuggle her litter to safety, but their mother wasn't so lucky."

This news took Luke aback. There were animals here too?

Seeing the look on his face, she held up her remaining fingers in a gesture meant to ward off further questions.

"There will be time enough later to ask all that you want." She indicated the butter again. "But for now, we need to get you feeling better."

Luke looked her in the eye, gauging this woman before him. She reminded him of a cross between his niece and his wife, and even without the Force, his gut told him to trust this person. Luke sighed, winced at the rush of air on his tortured throat, and opened his mouth for her.

She carefully smeared some into his orifice, covering all available space, and then she mixed some with just enough water for him to drink.

"Carefully now," she instructed. "Just sip it."

Luke did as she told him, and to his elation he felt much better, having his throat coated with the soothing cream of the butter. As he drank, the woman brought out a moist cloth and wiped his face with it.

When he finished the medicinal drink, she stood.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer." She produced one last item from the tray. "This tea is from Maxx. Once you feel up to it, drink it; it will help your stomach work back up to a normal appetite."

"Who's Maxx?" Luke asked sleepily, exhaustion catching up to him now that his pain had been eased.

Her smile was warm and loving. "A great friend. Get some rest."

With that she left, taking the soup and funnel with her, and it wasn't much longer before Luke faded off to sleep.

His last waking thought was that he'd never asked her name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Remind me again why we came back to Endor?" Jaina puffed as she followed her aunt down the game trail. "Aside from the chance of a history lesson."

Mara cracked a faint smile at her niece's attempt at levity. "We need to start at the site everything took place, see if they left anything behind for us to use in our search."

"Ah." Jaina fell silent again, leaving Mara to her thoughts.

As they walked, Mara's mind wandered to the day she'd said goodbye to Ben. She could still see his glassy eyes, and his brave attempts to stay strong for her.

"_Don't go Mommy…" he whispered as she knelt before him on the landing pad. _

_Close by, but at a respectful distance, Jaina was saying her own goodbyes to her parents. Mara held her emotions tightly in check, not wanting Ben to see his mother break down. She followed his example and kept it together. Gently tucking his hair back, Mara cupped his cheek. _

"_Ben, your Daddy needs me." She looked him in the eye. "Something really bad happened to him, and he needs help."_

_Ben lifted his chin. "I want to go too! I want to help Daddy!"_

_Mara's heart swelled with pride. "I know, but I can't let you come. The best way you can help your father is to stay here with Aunt Leia and Uncle Han, and be a good boy." _

_Ben's disappointment was clear and Mara felt her heart strings pull. _

_She tapped his nose lightly. "Besides, someone will need to help them keep an eye and ear out for any clues."_

_Her son perked up considerably at that. "I will do my best Mommy!"_

_She smiled warmly. "I know you will."_

_He hugged her tightly. "Find Daddy! He's probably scared and alone, Mommy!"_

_Mara's voice hitched as she answered. "I will, I promise."_

Her thoughts returned to the present when they breached the edge of the clearing where the Skywalkers had made camp. Jaina paused beside her, waiting for the cue to begin their search grid.

Mara closed her eyes against the flashing of memories from that wretched day. Of Luke taking the blow-dart for her, and then of Ben in the grasp of that blasted alien, his little face turning blue. Anger surged, threatening to cloud her mind but Mara forced it back, unwilling to let anything impede the quest to find her husband.

Mara nodded to Jaina, and they set about perusing the campsite. Jaina came up short when she rounded the tent.

"Stang!" The younger woman whistled. "That's a hell of a hole."

Mara spared the tent a glance. "Whiphids have very large feet."

"And even larger claws, judging by the state of this thing." Jaina leaned in close. "Hey, when did Uncle Luke last get a haircut?"

Mara lifted a brow, her mouth turning down in a slight frown. Of all the things to bring up, she chose _that_? Mara's retort died, however, when Jaina held up a long strand of hair. The red head joined her niece and took it from her fingers, inspecting it closely.

"This isn't Luke's hair, but I would bet a month's pay it belonged to the group's leader." Mara set her backpack down and pulled out a little bag to place the hair sample in before sealing it. Next she pulled out a marker, and jotted a few notes on the bag.

When her gaze lifted back up to Jaina, the younger woman was shaking her head.

"You really do think of everything, don't you Aunt Mara?"

"It's how I was raised: always be prepared," Mara returned, shaking the marker in Jaina's face. "And don't you ever forget that lesson."

Jaina offered a salute. "Yes Ma'am."

"Let's split up; we can cover more ground that way," Mara instructed.

"Right."

Mara watched her niece for a moment, feeling glad that Jaina had insisted on coming. She'd been correct on all counts: the company had been lovely, and she was grateful for the extra pair of eyes.

Mara shook herself and set to work. As she made to walk away, she caught sight of something in the tent. Mara picked it up and blew out a sigh: it was Ben's favorite stuffed animal. She briefly wondered how he was doing, but then forced herself to focus on her mission.

The sooner she found Luke, the sooner she would see Ben.

**00000**

Alone in her quarters, Lady Resmi observed Luke Skywalker as he simply sat on his bed slat, not doing a thing. He'd woken up from a sound sleep about an hour earlier, and seemed to be trying to meditate.

She contemplated him for about thirty minutes more before her mind wandered of its own accord. He hadn't resisted capture once his family had been released, much to her surprise. She'd expected him to put up some resistance at least, but he had remained docile.

For now.

She was not naïve enough to believe he would remain complacent for his entire stay. Indeed, she was counting on him to give her reasons to exact various forms of… _revenge _on him.

The thought of his family made her blood simmer: he should never have married Mara Jade. That red-head wasn't worthy of him. But he'd gone and wed her anyway, blast him.

She shook her head to clear it, bored now of watching him do nothing. She wondered what was going on behind those baby blues of his, but resisted the urge to pry. She did not want him to recognize her before she was ready to reveal her identity to him.

Or rather, her former name.

She pursed her lips in thought, stroking her long black and purple hair. She had planned to leave him to himself in his cell. That would give him a chance to really simmer and stew in his sorrow, and also allow his imagination to drive him insane.

But it was time for him to join his fellow compatriots in adjusting to his new home, and to do that, he needed an actual room. With that new line of thinking, Resmi's lips twitched into a smirk, and she pressed a button on the arm of her chair.

Instantly the voice of the guard on duty came over the line.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Let Skywalker out of his cell," she ordered. "Assign him one of the empty dorms, and then allow him to wander and explore a little. Make sure you tell him which corridors are open to anyone."

"As you wish." He paused. "Milady, do you want me to tail him?"

She shook her head even though he could not see. "No. He would know you're there. I want him to be able to act as naturally as possible. I am curious as to what he will do, and to see his reactions to his new home."

"Very well. Was there anything else, My Lady?" he asked.

"No." She signed off and watched as the guard made his way to Skywalker's cell.

**00000**

Luke brought his head up when the lock on his door clanked, and then turned. Moments later the portal opened to reveal a man in a dark leather outfit complete with spikes and mementos.

"You've been granted a room." The man jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "So get off your sorry rear and let's go."

When Luke did not move, the man sneered. "You may as well quit moping; it ain't gonna help your loved ones!"

Indignation flashed through Luke, and the guard must have seen it in his gaze, because he lifted his head with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I've seen it in all the men who come here: they're angry at being caught, but happy their families are safe." The man chuckled. "Then they get the bombshell dropped on them, and everything changes."

Luke's aching heart pounded with the need to know that his wife and son were alright. But the guard was also correct about one thing: sitting in this cell wasn't getting him anywhere.

Luke sighed and followed the man down the corridor. He was surprised to find that the housing quarters were so close to the holding cells. He wondered if that was intentional, so that the gladiators here would have to walk by every day and see the reminder of their first week here.

The man stopped outside a door and gestured to the number: 25.

"Remember which one is yours, because your compatriots like their privacy." The man cautioned. "Get dressed; there are a few changes of clothing inside. Then go explore. Stick to the green, white and orange marked tunnels unless you are given permission to use the others. And if its unmarked, leave it be."

Luke lifted a brow, but the man was already walking off. Curiosity seized him, and Luke opened his door. The room was tiny as far as bedrooms went, but it was more than adequate for his needs. In fact, it wasn't much larger than his quarters from Echo Base on Hoth all those years ago.

A fond smile traced his lips, and Luke perused his three-drawer dresser, grabbing a pair of pants, a shirt, and undergarments. He sat experimentally on the stone bed, and was relieved to find that there was a thin mattress in place, complete with a blanket and a pillow.

That stone bench in his holding cell had been acutely uncomfortable. The only other amenity in his new space was a tiny closet of a refresher with only a toilet, sink… and the narrowest shower he'd ever seen.

_Well, at least it's private._ Luke mused.

He made use of the refresher, washing up and feeling better for being clean. Luke looked at himself after donning his newfound clothing. They fit well enough, and he shrugged before returning to his door.

He'd been given permission to explore, and so he would.

**00000**

The two hours of her latest lounge shift had felt like two days, and it was all Skye could do not to bolt from the room when her shift ended. She had every intention of ripping her horrid dress to shreds the second she could.

It wasn't as garish in color as the yellow and blue one, and it was definitely more modest, but she felt like a sea-creature. The turquoise gown glittered with sequins from top to bottom, with a boa wrap and even boa-feather accents making a v-shape at the front of the hem. This gown also came with a head-dress: but one that refused to stay in place. She'd been constantly adjusting it while on stage, drawing unwanted attention to herself.

Wain met her backstage as she closed the curtain on the crooning crowds of workmen.

"Remember all that fuss I gave you about that yellow and blue dress?" Skye asked as she passed him.

"Yeah?"

"I take it back. At least I could walk in that one." Skye demonstrated; showing that she could barely move her legs more than a few inches at a time in the annoying gown she had been decked out in.

Wain chuckled lightly, offering a helping hand, but Skye waved it away.

"No; you go take the night off. I think I can waddle along all by myself."

Skye managed not to break into an all-out run as she left the smoky haze of the room, intent on sending yet another dress to the incinerator. She toddled along as quickly as her dress would permit without toppling her head-over-heels. Her mind was not on where she was going as she wandered the halls, however; nor did she think anything of her haphazard pace.

She could only think of getting her dress off and making sure the wretched thing was never seen again.

**00000**

Luke had no idea where he was, since without the Force he could not set himself a breadcrumb trail, and the fact that being underground did not let him gain any sense of direction.

He did, however, manage to read the hallway designations. There were corridors everywhere, and when he looked down a few of them, they seemed to never end. So far he had come across green, red, yellow, white and orange.

Not wanting to get into trouble on his first day of relative freedom, Luke diligently remained in the allowed areas, though his curiosity was piqued more than once. Despite his worry for his family, Luke couldn't help but wonder at his new surroundings; his innate desire to explore rising to the surface.

It was while Luke was passing a junction of three tunnels that his attention was drawn by the new color indication: black. So focused was he that his feet continued without his accord, and he met with an incoming body moving at a higher speed.

"Oh dear Force!" a female voice cried in alarm as they both tumbled to the floor in a tangled mess of dress and legs.

Luke did his best to cushion the woman out of pure instinct, and felt the air leave his lungs. It didn't take long for the woman to attempt to disentangle herself from him, but her dress kept getting in the way, and her face was obscured by a fancy head-dress.

"I am _so _sorry!" she apologized earnestly. "Are you okay? I swear I didn't mean to run into you, I…" she fumbled awkwardly when her dress snagged on her heels, and she ended up on top of him again.

Luke helped her as best he could without invading her personal space too much.

"Blasted dress!" the woman spat, flustered. "I…" she blew at the feathers on her head-dress, but the contraption kept falling back over her eyes, effectively blinding her. "Damned thing!"

She managed to get to her hands and knees, fumbling blindly for a handhold. At last she moved to stand again, but once more her dress caught, and she squeaked in surprise. Luke caught her just before she slammed into him again, and she groaned.

What little he could see of this woman's face was turning a bright shade of red, her embarrassment clear as day.

"I promise, I am _not_ doing this on purpose…" she managed to say around her head-dress, which was now fully over her eyes. Her hands fumbled to remove it even as Luke saw what the problem with her dress was.

"That's alright," Luke assured her, reaching down. "But your gown is stuck around the heel of your shoe, which is why you can't stand up."

"Hunh?" at last she got the feathered cap off, and looked toward their feet just as Luke caught her ankle.

"Lift your foot," Luke instructed.

She placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as she did what he asked, and Luke freed her hem from the shoe. Finally she stood up, offering a helping hand to him. Once they were both standing, there was a moment of awkward silence in which they both tried to figure out what to say next.

Luke couldn't help it, he began to chuckle. The woman lifted an eyebrow, but Luke could see her own amusement rising to the surface until she too was laughing.

"Oh my…" she puffed, wiping a stray mirthful tear from the corner of her eye. "I needed that laugh. Thank you."

Luke smiled, but began to sober.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She cocked her head.

"Yes, nothing's broken," Luke guaranteed.

"Good." She offered a friendly wave, and began to carefully walk off. "Well, have a good evening then."

"Wait." Luke watched as she turned back to him. "Ah… where can I get something to eat?"

She smiled again. "Maxx's place. It's the only kitchen in the establishment worth eating in. Follow the hall to the left there, and go until it dead-ends in a double door. Tell him Skye sent you, and Maxx will take good care of you."

Luke smiled gratefully, until he recalled that he was lost. Luke's stomach rumbled and he looked about with a degree of chagrin. "Ah… I don't suppose you could help me find my way back to my cell too, could you?"

Her expression softened. "Sure. The tunnels are confusing at first, but you'll get to know them."

Luke refrained from saying that he didn't _want _to get to know them. He had a feeling she knew that already; and anyway, he had promised obedience in exchange for Mara and Ben's freedom.

"Let me get out of this stupid dress, then I'll take you to meet Maxx." She gestured for him to follow, and he did so.

It wasn't until Luke paid closer attention that he noted that she seemed familiar. She noticed his scrutiny and glanced his way, and Luke's breath caught in his throat.

He recognized those eyes, and their pale green hue. Luke looked to her hair, which was mostly hidden under her decorative cap, but somehow he knew it would be white and orange.

"It's you," he murmured.

She lifted her brow. "Pardon?"

"The woman from my cell," Luke said. "It was you."

Comprehension lit her gaze, and she smiled. "Oh. Yes, that was me."

Luke smiled. "I never did thank you."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"What is your name?"

"Skye Vand." She extended a hand, which Luke took. Her grip was firm and confident, something that spoke volumes to Luke, who'd been taught by his uncle Owen that a person's handshake represented who they were.

"It's nice to meet you," Luke replied. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

She jerked her gaze to him in shock, her eyes going wide, but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, Luke, it's nice to meet you as well," she said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Dried leaves crunched beneath her boots as Jaina trudged slowly and carefully through the underbrush. She had finished her side of the actual campsite, and now scoured the forest where there had clearly been a scuffle.

There were marks everywhere, and Jaina found herself in a densely wooded section of the forest with a ton of Whiphid foot tracks, and one set of boot tracks the right size for a human man. And every so often, there were the smaller prints of a bare human foot, about Mara's size. She frowned when she inspected the man's boot imprints, noting the unfamiliar design. These clearly did not belong to Luke: not only were they the incorrect size, but they were intermingled with the majority of the Whiphid tracks as though he had been collaborating with them.

Besides which, Jaina knew for a fact that Luke Skywalker would never sell out his own wife and son.

So she took holos of the prints, making sure to give a size comparison. She didn't know what good a holo would do, but her aunt had said to be through, so she would be just that. They could always discard unneeded data later, whereas it would be much more difficult to come here again at a later time to take evidence they didn't before.

Jaina lost all track of time, so focused was she on following the story the mess of prints told until she was led to a small stand of trees from which she could easily return to camp. Here there were both male and female footprints, both bare.

Something tugged at Jaina as she moved her foot, and she froze just before placing it down again when her danger sense flared with brief intensity. Jaina looked down, carefully moved her limb and set it down elsewhere.

She would never have seen it if she wasn't actively looking for something that could set off her danger sense like that. Squinting against the barest hint of a reflection, Jaina carefully bent down and brought her face close to the ground.

Nestled in the grasses and fallen plant matter was the tiny, specifically curved wing of something metallic. Recalling the warning in the Force seconds earlier, Jaina found a twig and carefully uncovered the rest of the object… and sucked in a breath.

**00000**

Mara was systematically retracing their steps back toward the river, using her keen eyes to look for any traces that they had been followed that afternoon. Now she was on a ridge after discovering a disturbed piece of underbrush earlier.

She'd slipped on a loose river stone imbedded in the path, and her hand had landed in said spot. Only then did she see the trail of the other beings. There had been two of them on this part of the ridge she now stood upon.

And as Mara peered down from the berm, she saw the exact place Luke had taken Ben to play on the riverbank. Thinning her lips in annoyance that she had failed to notice their secret admirer that afternoon, Mara settled down.

She gazed almost without seeing at the deeply embedded boot prints in the soft earthy ground. Pulling out her water skin, Mara took a liberal swig, and then paused as an idle thought occurred to her.

Replacing the water container in her sack, Mara bent low to closely inspect the prints. She remembered from one of her instructors in the Empire that if you wanted to know where a person had been of late— especially often— look at what their shoes could tell you.

And while there wouldn't be any traces of foreign soils this far out, there could very well be some at the landing site of her family's attackers.

With renewed hope, Mara sprang eagerly down the slope, making it halfway to camp before she caught a spike of something from Jaina. Not a moment later, the younger woman's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Aunt Mara!"

She broke into a sprint to close the distance between her and the campsite, and paused when Jaina did not appear in the immediate vicinity. Then she caught the wave of a hand through the trees where she and Luke had been ambushed.

"Over here!" Jaina sounded excited.

Mara joined her niece, who met her at the edge and held up a cautionary hand.

"Careful, I'm not entirely sure if it's safe," Jaina warned; and with that, she led Mara to her discovery.

Both women knelt down, and Jaina used a stick to prod at the device. Mara saw instantly what it was, and could have kissed her niece, she was so happy.

"Jaina, you're a genius!" Mara praised, finding a branch of her own. "And you are right to be careful: this dart could still have traces of the serum they used on us." She shuddered at the memory. "Trust me when I say you do _not_ want to experience it."

Jaina lifted a brow. "I'll take your word for it. Got another nifty baggie?"

Mara nodded and again produced an evidence bag. Next she used a pair of tweezers to gingerly lift the tiny dart up and into the container. Jaina watched with baited breath.

"Aunt Mara, can we use this dart to trace whoever came after you?" the brunette asked.

Mara nodded. "We sure can, though it may take a while, since there are a plethora of beings in this vast galaxy."

Jaina pursed her lips as they stood. "Who would test it for us?"

Mara smiled wistfully. "I know someone."

Jaina's lips curved into a smile of her own. "Uncle Karrde."

Mara nodded. "The one and the same."

Though not related by blood, Jaina had adopted Mara's former employer as an uncle. Talon was not a sentimental man by many standards, but Mara knew he loved Jaina like family in return.

"Aunt Mara?"

Jaina was waving a hand before her eyes, and the Jedi Master blinked.

"Sorry." Mara grimaced at her lapse in concentration. "I want to look at the site they had their ship parked: I need to take earth samples of the human's shoe prints."

Jaina frowned as they began to walk away. "Why?"

"There should be traces of dirt and such that are not native to Endor," Mara explained patiently. "We can use these to get a location on where the man has been lately. And if he frequents one particular planet, then those samples will be more abundant."

"Oh." Jaina looked impressed. She paused at the edge of camp, looking back. "Do you want to take anything with you?"

Mara followed her gaze. "I already picked through everything, and set what I want back over there." She indicated a pile of luggage. "We will have to backtrack to return to the ship anyway, so we can grab it then."

"Efficient as ever." Jaina smiled.

They trudged along, Mara leading the way again since she knew where they were going. Jaina was only mildly surprised to find that the landing site was several long miles away from the Skywalker camp.

They would have had to already been there, Jaina mused, in order to sneak upon the Skywalkers. How they had gotten their hands on that information was beyond Jaina. But then again, she hadn't counted on anyone taking down the Skywalkers period, so she supposed this mysterious bounty hunter deserved credit where it was due.

Mara motioned for Jaina to stay put, and the younger woman watched as her aunt meticulously studied every human print in the area.

Mara wanted those that were closest to where the ship had been, because they would have the strongest traces of foreign material in them. As the man walked along, those traces would gradually be rubbed away by the motion of placing one's foot on the ground.

At last she found what she was looking for, and took the sack off her back again. Using a collection spoon, Mara took careful samples until she was satisfied that she hadn't missed anything.

On a whim, she also took traces of dirt from where the landing struts had been from the enemy ship, just in case.

Standing back up and stretching achy muscles, Mara took a final look about, and then nodded in satisfaction.

"I believe we're done here." Mara turned back to Jaina, who straightened form where she'd been leaning against a tree. "Let's go."

**00000**

Luke followed a freshly clothed Skye down the tunnels, glad she was there to navigate. He was once again all turned around, which made him grimace inwardly. He was a Jedi Master; he should be able to navigate even without the Force, but the harder he tried, the more confusing everything became.

As he shifted his gaze from the scenery to his guide, he noted that this woman was built like a fighter: lithe, powerful, but with a natural grace that gave her a slight edge. She looked much more comfortable in her simple utilitarian pants and tunic, complete with boots, than she had on that fancy gown. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail at the crown of her head, and she walked with a confident air.

Luke smiled to himself. This woman definitely reminded him of both Mara and Jaina. He believed they would get long quite well.

"You look befuddled," she commented as they walked, bringing Luke back to the task at hand: finding a way to get his bearings.

"I just can't seem to figure out this tunnel system," Luke admitted. "Is there a pattern to it all?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly; but this is why everything is color-coded. Once you know what all of the different shades represent, the task of getting around becomes much simpler."

"So what do the colors mean?" Luke asked.

Skye threw him a look. "Well, there's green, which is open to anyone. These tunnels are basic corridors that lead to housing and such. White indicates medical, orange for business-type locations such as the kitchen, lounge and meeting halls." She indicated they go down an orange tunnel. "Those three colors are corridors that are available to anyone, since they have to do with basic necessities and such."

Luke nodded. "And the rest?"

"Those are more guarded, and at various levels. Basically, if you do not have clearance for a tunnel other than the first three, stay away unless you are told otherwise by an authority figure," Skye informed him. "Black tunnels are absolutely off limits to the gladiators, yellow leads to the livestock pens, and then there are the rare purple halls. Those are the most heavily secured, as they are Lady Resmi's private areas. You only gain access with an escort. Period."

"Okay." Luke noticed a crimson marker pointing down a shorter hall that dead-ended in a door. "What's red?"

Skye followed his gaze. "Security-specific needs."

"Got it." Luke then remembered that there were supposed to be unmarked halls, but so far he had not seen any. "My guard mentioned unmarked tunnels?"

Skye grimaced. "Yeah, those are simply reserved for the natives. Geonosians like specific areas of the complex, and as part of the contract Lady Resmi allows them their luxuries."

Luke didn't hide his surprise, both at finally knowing where he was, and the words she had last used. "She made a contract with them?"

Skye nodded, lowering her voice as she glanced about. "Yes. They get a percentage of the proceeds from the games in exchange for the use of their home planet. Something about the natives wanting to rebuild their home-planet to its former glory from before the Clone Wars."

Luke thinned his lips. "So they are active participants on this sick fascination of Resmi's?"

"Absolutely," Skye announced. "They used to run arena executions here, so they have no qualms about rebirthing that practice. And if they can make a little money on the side, all the better for them."

"Right." Luke could see her logic.

His stomach rumbled loudly, and he winced in embarrassment. Skye merely chuckled at him.

"Here we are," she opened one of a set of doors, exposing the dining area within.

Luke was surprised at the simple elegance of the cafeteria, having not seen much else in the complex thus far that came remotely close to this. The tables all bore simple green tablecloths and a set-up one might find at a café. Soft music wafted over a stereo system, and the lighting was adequate for casual dining.

"Maxx takes great pride in his establishment." Skye informed him with an fond smile. "And he's the best chef I have ever met."

"Little Skye, is that you I hear?" a husky male voice asked from behind the kitchen window.

"Yes Maxx it's me, and I brought company," Skye answered.

Luke turned to see a hulking form take up the entire windowsill. Doing a slight double-take, the Jedi saw that it was a Besalisk.

The large alien smiled happily, showing his teeth. His dark eyes glittered with affection and he moved with surprising speed and grace for a person of his size. Skye met him just outside his kitchen's door, and accepted his four-armed embrace.

"Ah, Little Skye, it has been too long," Maxx greeted her.

She snickered lightly. "Maxx, it's only been a few days."

"I wish I could see you every day." He returned, gently socking her nose in a fatherly manner.

Suddenly, Luke felt as though he was intruding on a private moment, and he averted his gaze to give them space. To his surprise, Skye chuckled again, and returned to Luke's side.

"Maxx, this is the new guy everyone's been going on about," Skye introduced. "Luke Skywalker."

The alien gasped, bringing two large hands to his mouth. "Master Skywalker himself?"

Skye nodded, sobering. "The one and the same."

Maxx looked about the empty space, and motioned for them to join him at a booth in the corner. Once they were settled, Maxx looked Luke in the eye.

"Master Skywalker, it is indeed a great pleasure to meet you in the flesh," he began offering a hand which Luke shook. "But you should be careful who else here knows your identity."

Luke frowned. "Why?"

"He's right, Luke." Skye leaned forward. "If the other gladiators learn who you are, it could get ugly really fast. Is there another name you could go by?"

Luke looked from Skye to Maxx, observing their deadly serious expressions. Taking their cautionary words to heart, Luke racked his brain. In the end he settled for honoring his guardians.

"Lars," he answered after a long while. "Luke Lars."

Skye mulled that over, and then nodded. "That should work. Oh, and one more thing, at least for the man-to-man battles… well, to be fair to your neighbors, try not to go all Jedi on them. You know, make it a fair fight?"

Luke blew out a breath. "I would never use my abilities to overpower them like that, but I will not hesitate to protect myself."

"We understand that Luke, really we do." Maxx placed a hand on his forearm. "We are not asking you to forsake your instincts, just be fair to those you fight. They are protecting their families too."

Luke opened his mouth before he could stop himself. "And you? Do you sanction these battles?"

Skye flushed with sudden anger while Maxx cringed. Instantly Luke kicked himself for his insensitivity.

"Who do you think you are?" Skye snapped. "You know nothing about Maxx!"

"I'm sorry, Maxx," Luke apologized, placing a hand over the one still on his forearm. "I did not mean to be callous."

Maxx sighed, using a free hand to gesture to Skye, who settled down.

"I was taken from my home, and then forced to watch as my family was burned in my own restaurant." Maxx's voice was deep with sorrow. "All of this because she wanted my services as a chef: it is clear to me, however, that Lady Resmi detests families."

"In answer to your query; no, I do not like the battles— animal or otherwise." The Besalisk replied softly. "I am as much a slave to Lady Resmi as the gladiators, and yet, I have no reason to leave." He smiled warmly at Skye. "Though I _could_ leave if I wanted to, I stay mostly for Skye."

She blushed at that and looked away. Luke's own face burned, but out of shame.

Maxx squeezed where his hand still grasped the Jedi's arm. "Do not feel badly, Luke. I understand you are stressed, and you miss your loved ones dearly."

Luke nodded gratefully.

Maxx abruptly lifted his head, smiling broadly.

"But enough heavy talk," he announced, rising. "Let's get you a meal."

Luke found himself smiling with the chef, grateful for his kind heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The _Jade Shadow_ settled gently onto the deck of the _Wild Karrde_'s main docking bay, with an assembled crowd of one awaiting their arrival. Mara smiled upon seeing her former employer… and the closest thing she had ever known to a father-figure.

"I can shut the _Shadow_ down, Aunt Mara, if you want to go ahead," Jaina offered.

Mara glanced at her niece, and was about to object when something stopped her. It _would_ be nice to have a moment with the man. With a smile, Mara nodded.

"Thank you." Mara unstrapped and headed aft, calling over her shoulder to the third and final occupant of the ship. "Artoo, come out with Jaina."

Artoo-Detoo beeped in response, and helped the brunette with the shut-down sequence. Mara opened the hatch, and waited for the walkway to lower before she strolled out. She paused at the base of the ramp, gazing at clear hazel eyes. A stale mate ensued hat lasted about four seconds.

The moment ended and a smile graced lips outlined by a mustache and goatee.

"Mara, it's very good to see you." Talon Karrde stepped forward and embraced her gently. Mara returned both the hug and the grin.

"Thank you for doing this, Talon," Mara murmured.

He pulled back and gave her a look. "Of course. I will do anything it takes to help get Luke back."

Mara nodded once, accepting his words with complete faith.

"Tell me what you already know," Talon said, getting down to business.

That was one of the things Mara appreciated most about the man: his ability to get to business without a hitch.

"We managed to get a hair sample from one of the Whiphids, and I am certain it belongs to the leader," Mara began, glancing over her shoulder as boots and wheels sounded on the ramp behind her. "I also took some dirt from footprints, which will need to be tested. Lastly, we found one of the darts they used on us; it could have traces of the serum in the delivery chamber. We should also be able to trace the dart's origin, and get an idea of where it came from."

Talon took this all in as they began to walk, Jaina and Artoo in tow. He now nodded, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"We can begin all these tests right away." He pursed his lips. "I do not know how long this will take, Mara: there are millions of people in this galaxy."

"Yes, but the list should be narrowed substantially because we know we are looking for a male Whiphid." Mara pointed out.

Talon had to agree. "You are of course welcome to stay on board as long as you will need. I had your old room cleaned, and a cot added for Jaina." He winked at his adopted niece.

"Thank you," Mara replied. "Artoo is holding all the samples."

The droid tootled his eagerness to proceed.

"I'll get my best men working on the dart," Talon went on. "I am also curious what could take the Force away. All I am aware of are the ysalamiri, and I know for a fact none have been sold off of Myrkr in the past year."

"What if it's chemical-based?" Jaina asked.

Mara shuddered. "It had to have been, because it hurt like hell."

Talon lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Luke took the first dart for me, and it incapacitated him for several crucial minutes from the agony," Mara explained. "So either they added a pain-inducing drug, or it was something else."

Talon looked thoughtful. "I'd be willing to bet it was an additional ingredient. Making drugs that cause pain is not an easy practice. It is a delicate science, one which is only handled by a very few."

"That could help us narrow things down too," Jaina said with rising confidence.

"Only if we can get a sample of the drug from that dart," Mara countered matter-of-factly.

They arrived at a lab, and Talon ushered them inside. Mara stopped in her tracks to see several workers already set up at stations. She turned questioning eyes on Karrde, who shrugged slightly.

"I know you don't like wasting time, so I planned ahead some." Talon indicated the table in the center of the room. "Put the samples there."

Mara gestured at Artoo, who opened a compartment and allowed Mara to retrieve the bags. She laid them out with care, while the scientists and splicers stepped close, awaiting instruction.

Jaina hovered near Artoo, letting her aunt take the lead. And that she did; issuing instructions with the ease of a woman who'd been giving them out all her life.

"Take the soil samples and test them for materials not found on Endor." Mara indicated the two separate satchels. "Keep the selections separate, since one is from a ship's landing gear, the other from a human shoe."

A pair of scientists stepped up; each took a bag, and then wandered off to their stations. Mara held up the hair fragment next.

"I need to know who this hair belongs to. I can tell you that it's going to be an adult male Whiphid." She relinquished her grip on the sack when a Twilek came for it.

"And last but certainly not least, the dart." Mara turned to both the chemist and the splicer. "I need to know exactly what this chemical is, and— if you can— who produced it and where. Also, see if you cannot trace where the dart itself came from."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With the directions given, and each team working on their given assignments, Karrde turned to Mara.

"Why don't we get you ladies cleaned up and fed?"

Artoo bleeped indignantly, causing Karrde to smile. "Of course, Artoo can recharge as well."

The trio of humans chuckled as they wandered away.

**00000**

It took Luke another three days to become confident in his ability to walk the underground tunnel system without getting completely lost. Skye had been correct: now that he knew what the color coding meant, he could avoid restricted areas, making navigation easier.

The only thing that frustrated him was the lack of anything to do. He was bored out of his mind, and he desperately wanted something to do… except fight again. He knew a second round in the arena was inevitable, but Luke hoped it would be delayed.

Skye, on the other hand, seemed to have plenty to do. He didn't see her as often as he would have liked, due to her numerous jobs during the day, and her shifts in the lounge every few nights.

She had been in the arena numerous times, he surmised by the amount of scars and marks her body bore. Luke had balked when he'd seen the hideous bite mark on her arm, one that was fresh compared to her other, more faded wounds.

_That?_ She'd dismissed. _That's nothing. I've had worse, trust me._

Luke shook his head. His opinion of her had risen then, as had his respect for the woman. He also knew that there as more to Skye than she let on. There was something about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

He paused in his stride as his stomach tweaked uncomfortably. With a frown, Luke rubbed his abdomen, trying to ease the ache. He was halfway to Maxx's kitchen to see if the Besalisk needed assistance with anything, and so he continued on.

Maybe the chef would have something to help ease his stomach. The Jedi only made it a few more steps, however, before his head began to feel light and his skin turned a little clammy. Luke stopped and leaned a hand against the wall, trying to halt his world's inexplicable spin.

He was only mildly successful at steadying himself, and finally had to kneel before he collapsed helplessly.

**00000**

It was dark, but that wasn't a problem for her: she was used to navigating in the night. Skye crept in absolute silence down the hall, keeping all her senses peeled for passerby. She stopped at a junction and peered about the corner.

Seeing and hearing nothing, she continued onward. This tunnel was connected to an older series that had long since been abandoned by the majority of the Geonosians. Even so, there was always the possibility of some of them returning.

Skye crept along, confident in the walk she had made more than a few times. She did not know if anyone else knew of her 'secret' tunnels, or the enormous chamber it eventually led to, but she had used the vast unused chamber to hide her more… _sensitive_ equipment.

At last she reached an ancient metal door, one that had to now be opened manually since power had not run to this area in decades. Skye reached up and hauled the ponderous thing ajar just enough for her to fit through.

Shifting her backpack, Skye took very careful steps, having memorized the route even through the pitch blackness. It wasn't until she reached the edge of the platform without incident that she switched on her glowrod.

If anyone was going to find her or stop her, they'd have done so by now. Skye flicked it on and shone the beam about the massive space, creating a play of shadows in a mixture of depth along the copious amounts of machinery.

Skye allowed herself a moment, and then found the rope she'd left from her first time in here. Carefully lowering herself into the cavernous room, Skye stopped several meters from her entry point and faced the wall, where a ledge jutted out. It was just wide enough to hold two persons, but it also stood outside a small cave.

Skye carefully swung on the rope and caught the ledge with her feet, being sure to keep the rope in hand. With great care Skye secured the line, and walked into the hole in the wall. The light from her glowrod shone bright in the much smaller space, and it was nothing for her to locate her duffel.

Zipping it open, she ruffled carefully through the contents until she found what she needed. A tiny vial with a tasteless, odorless liquid inside that would make anyone who drank it very talkative… and then put them in a deep sleep, not to remember the night before.

Next she carefully took out eight highly illegal directive-blast EMP charges: just enough to take out the shield above the arena.

Skye had mapped out the locations of all eight generators needed to create the massive shield that Lady Resmi had purchased for the safety of the crowds. She'd also thought long and hard about how to best take them out without any unnecessary casualties, for explosions of the generators would result in the death of many spectators.

That was not something she wanted on her conscience.

So at long last, and after an unintended suggestion from a drunk workman in the lounge, Skye had settled on the EMP's, which would render the machinery completely unusable… thus taking out the shield.

The small, inconspicuous detonators could be placed well before they were needed and set to go off with a remote… all while remaining completely undetectable.

They had cost Skye a great deal of money, funds she had graciously 'borrowed' from Lady Resmi's business fund when she'd helped the inventory manager place his orders a few months ago. The devices had arrived one by one via her friend in the smuggling world: Darien Shane, who was one of a few that made supply runs for the complex.

Skye finished collecting her needed materials and checked her chrono.

She still had two hours before she had to report for her shift in the lounge: plenty of time to get back to her room, hide the contraband under her mattress in the hole she'd cut out, and finally meet Lady Resmi for her latest bout of fashion embarrassment.

With a satisfied smile, Skye secured her duffel and made her way back to the main areas of the complex, careful to hide any traces of her presence in the forgotten tunnels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

As she neared the main part of the complex, Skye's Force sense tingled, telling her vaguely that something was amiss.

With a frown, she picked up her cautious pace until she was in her room.

Skye placed her gear in the hidden space beneath her mattress, carefully lifting the beveled top-stone that kept the compartment hidden. She kept her most precious valuables inside, two especially she kept always on hand. When she'd cut the space, she'd been careful to leave a notch on the back end of the cover for her fingers.

Once open, Skye placed her backpack on the ground, took out the vial, and placed the bag inside for later. Lady Resmi was due to leave the planet tomorrow on business of some kind, which would be Skye's one chance to place the charges without the woman catching her.

Skye set the cover-stone back, replaced her mattress, and then settled the vial under her pillow to be picked up on her way to the lounge. The sense of wrongness increased as she stepped into the hall.

Checking her chrono again, Skye saw that she still had time before she had to report to Lady Resmi. Something was telling her to go toward Maxx's kitchen, and so she did. When the sense grew stronger by the footstep, Skye broke into a jog, careful not to sprint and draw unwanted attention.

When she rounded the corner, her stride broke upon seeing Luke kneeling and shivering violently on the floor.

"Luke!" Skye finally did sprint, skidding to a halt at his side and dropping down beside him.

He lifted his head, blue eyes drunken with dizziness.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Skye placed a hand on his shoulder. He was burning up, and she winced when he sissed at the contact.

"I… don't know," he gritted. "It just came on…"

He broke off to heave, his body falling forward onto hands and knees so he could vomit. Skye patted his back reassuringly as he was sick. She took in his symptoms, trying to puzzle out what could make him unwell in such an odd way, and without warning.

He clearly had a fever, upset stomach, dizziness… she pursed her lips in concentration. Shaking her head after a time, she kicked herself into gear. A diagnosis could wait; he needed the medical center.

When Skye was certain he was finished throwing up, she placed a hand under his arm.

"Come on; let's get you to Doctor Keteris," Skye grunted as she helped him to his feet.

He leaned heavily on her, making her work to keep them both upright for an alarming moment. At last they settled, and Skye helped him walk.

"I don't think it… was anything I ate…" Luke panted as they walked slowly along.

"Not likely the food, no," Skye agreed halfheartedly. "This isn't food-poisoning. That wouldn't make you so dizzy and unstable."

Skye tried to keep them going in a straight line, but with him swaying unsteadily it was a difficult task. It wasn't until they were nearly to the medical wing that Luke had to stop again.

"Wait…" he breathed, facing away. "I need a second… my head is spinning intensely, and now my vision is starting to fade out…"

Her eyes widened, and she felt something click in her mind. She turned critical eyes on her charge.

"Luke, when was the last time they gave you the serum?"

He frowned. "It's been almost a week."

Skye mimicked his expression. "But the serum should already be out of your system… though it is possible it could be some lingering effects due to your prolonged exposure…"

Luke's confusion was plain to see. "I don't understand."

She bit her lip. "Luke, Lady Resmi paid an obscene amount of credits to get an exacting formula. It would not just go haywire on you. She wanted to temporarily remove your connection to the Force, not kill you. She spent a good long time targeting you; she would not go through all that hassle just to get rid of you like this."

He shook his head. "I don't know… what to tell you."

"Did anyone bring you a welcome gift recently?"

"Hunh?"

"Have any of the other gladiators been extra friendly with you of late?" Skye asked slowly.

He had to think a moment, his eyes narrowing. "I did meet a Dug in the cantina last night; he bought me a glass of ale." Suddenly his eyes widened and he tensed, placing a hand to his heart. "I… I can't breathe S-Skye!"

"Kriff…" Skye muttered. "We need to get you cleansed… now!"

She wasted no more time in grabbing Luke and hauling him over her shoulders in an emergency carry, ignoring his weight in favor of making it to the medic.

"What… are you… doing?" he puffed weakly.

"Shut up and focus on getting air!" she snapped, charging through the hall to the medical wing's doors.

"Keteris!" she shouted once inside.

The Nautolan appeared seconds later. "What's going on?"

"He needs a breath mask, now!" Skye huffed, setting Luke down on the first bed she could find and then sagging with relief.

The doctor took one look at her charge and set to work. He placed an oxygen mask over the Jedi's mouth, and Luke gasped greedily for air, though it was clear he was fading into unconsciousness.

"Check his system for traces of _myacathin_," Skye ordered.

"How would anyone in here have gotten their hands on that?" the man retorted.

"Just do it, please!" Skye gritted, trying hard to remain civil. "I believe he was drugged, so we need to work fast!"

"Alright." Keteris took a vial of the Jedi's blood. Skye held her breath while he checked it, praying to the Force that Luke held on.

When his heart rate slowed alarmingly, Skye knew she had to act quickly to save his life. She broke her self-made vow to hide her Force abilities totally, and reached for his spirit. She found him and grabbed on; taking his mental hand and hauling him to safety.

Once she had him steady in that respect, Skye turned her focus on the doctor, who was running the exam as fast as he could. It took far too long in Skye's mind for him to return with a diagnosis.

"You were right. I do have an antidote, but it will cause him immense pain to cleanse the _myacathin_ from his system." Keteris looked apologetic.

"Do it." Skye placed her hands on Luke's shoulders and held him down while the doctor prepared the shot.

He held the syringe up to the light, checked the dosage and then pierced it into Luke's neck, releasing the dosage slowly but surely. Luke's shivering frame slowly subsided into stillness, and his breathing calmed to normal… for about three seconds.

Then his eyes flew open and he sucked in a terrified breath. Skye pushed hard to keep him in place, even as he screamed in agony. She cringed in sympathy for him, and was almost sent to the floor when his body convulsed.

"Do not let him fall!" Keteris yelled above Luke's shrieks. "Hold him down!"

With a frustrated sigh, Skye hauled herself onto the bed and sat down on him, using her entire body's weight to hold him in place as he struggled. To her relief it worked, though she felt as though she were on a reek-ride at a rodeo.

Skye's arms began to quiver, and she again reached out with the Force, trying to send him soothing thoughts.

_Luke… focus on me._

To her relief, he calmed down some, and his sense indeed shifted toward her.

_That's it! Focus on me… just breathe… in… out… it will be over shortly… in… out…_

He was panting heavily, but at last his convulsions slowed until they stopped altogether. The Jedi was drenched in sweat, and was now shivering from the cool air on his damp skin. Skye felt his body relax completely, and in utter exhaustion Luke instantly drifted into a deep sleep.

Blowing out a deep breath of air she hadn't known she was holding, Skye sat back. Then she realized her position and scrambled off the bed, blushing fiercely. A webbed green hand settled on her shoulder.

"I can take it from here," Keteris assured her. "He will need a full day to recover, but he should be fine. You got him here just in time."

"Thank you, Doctor." Skye smiled and patted his hand before leaving.

At the door she paused, looking in on her friend once more. Then, with fiery determination, she headed for the lounge, where the rest of the gladiators would be at this hour.

**00000**

A piercing wail reverberated off the walls of the room, waking Jaina in an instant. She leapt from the bed and ignited her lightsaber in one smooth motion, eyes darting about the room out of pure instinct.

She saw nothing and lowered her weapon with a frown. Then the scream sounded again, and Jaina sprinted to the room her aunt had taken.

She flung the door open to reveal a thrashing Mara tied up in the sheets and covered from head to toe in perspiration. Mara cried out a third time, and curled up into a tight ball, panting.

"LUKE!" Mara hollered desperately, still caught up in whatever nightmare held her captive.

Jaina made it to the side of the bed in three strides, taking Mara by the shoulders.

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina called. "Wake up!"

Mara gasped awake, jerking upright so quickly that Jaina fell back a few steps. Mara's wild gaze flitted about the room, finally settling on the brunette. She was trembling horribly, but when recognition settled into the red head's eyes, she instantly worked to calm herself down.

Mara's breathing slowly returned to a normal setting, even as she tucked her legs beneath her and pulled the sheets over her shoulders. She was still shivering, but not nearly as harshly.

"What was it?" Jaina asked once she deemed it safe to approach again.

Mara had tears streaming down her face now, and she buried her head in her hands.

"It was Luke." She wept, ignoring the mussed bits of hair that fell out of place. "I suddenly got the impression that he… was dying. And then there was an immense wave of pain."

Jaina sat beside her. "Was it a vision?"

Mara paused, thinking.

"No." she shook her head. "No I don't think so. But I know it was real, not a dream."

Jaina felt her own apprehension spike. "You didn't happen to get a location did you?"

Mara sighed. "No; just the brief image of a hospital room."

Jaina looked put-out, and Mara found herself comforting her niece despite her own fears.

"Karrde's men are doing everything they can," Mara murmured, placing a hand on the younger woman's arm. "But these things take time."

"I know." Jaina nodded with a glance at the bedside chrono. "I don't think I can go back to sleep, so I'm going to go to the gym and get a few laps in."

"Okay." Mara watched her niece leave, and then settled back down.

There was something she had not told Jaina… something she didn't want anyone to know just yet. Her brief contact with Luke had revealed another presence in the Force as well… and the image of a white-haired woman hovering over Luke.

Mara knew her husband would never cheat on her, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman for being able to help Luke when his own wife was who-knew how far away.

With more tears slipping in silent sobs down flushed cheeks, Mara buried her head in her pillow.

**00000**

When Keteris called to alert her to Luke's current condition, Lady Resmi couldn't help the smile that crept up her face. Such an opportunity!

She had been puzzling over the best way to show herself to Luke without his instant rejection of her… and now she had a way in.

She could have kissed the Dug if he weren't so blasted ugly.

Getting dressed, Lady Resmi shed her new persona in favor of a temporary return to her former self.

Time to take what was rightfully hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The door to the lounge burst open, the old-fashioned contraption hitting the wall and bouncing harshly back to its starting position.

"Where is Pofl?" Skye demanded, eyes scanning the small crowd.

Gladiators were allowed to use the lounge before the paid workers got off their shifts, so it was only them in the space for another twenty minutes. Every head in the room turned to face Skye, and at last she spotted the suspect sitting at the bar.

Storming up to him, Skye slapped his drink so that it spilled down his front. Pofl Golu leapt off his seat, angrily shaking the alcohol from his frame. He glared daggers at the woman, and tried to grab her with his feet, but Skye slammed her fist into the side of his face, catching him off guard.

The Dug fell to the floor, and Skye pitted him with a fierce glare. "What the hell is wrong with you, drugging Luke like that?"

"You mean Skywalker?" a cold voice demanded from behind her.

Skye froze for a heartbeat, and then turned to the speaker with a steel face. "You know his name?"

"Yeah, we do." The man— Tye— ground out. "No thanks to you and Maxx."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "Fine, so you know his name. Why'd you try to kill the man?"

"Cause he's a Jedi, you twit!" a shorter man with a bushy mustache said from beside Tye. "We don't stand a chance against him! How are we supposed to fight to keep our families alive if he's got the obvious edge?"

A chorus of murmured agreement went about the room, all of which were now assembled around Skye and the Dug, who had by now regained his feet. She closed her eyes momentarily, seeking calm. She had kept her own status as Force user secret for just this reason, and in order to help Luke, she would have to play things down.

"Yes, Luke is a Jedi." She opened her eyes, looking about with a firm gaze. "But he has also been without his precious Force since the day they took him captive."

"What are you talking about, woman?" 'Mustache' asked.

"How else do you think that bounty hunter could have gotten the drop on two of the most deadly Jedi Masters in the galaxy today?" Skye spoke as though to a class of pre-teens. "Do you not recall the many hours and credits Lady Resmi spent creating that chemical? I know you all remember her tests on poor old Grounger."

A moment of respectful silence ensued for the man who'd fallen victim to the woman's 'mercy'… all because she'd discovered he was Force sensitive. The man hadn't known until they'd told him. He had died after the tests, his condition too horrible to think on.

Skye spoke again. "You're all a bunch of cowards, stabbing Luke in the back like you did. He has done nothing to any of you, and yet you tried to take him out before facing him in the arena? I've seen more bravery in children than the lot of you 'grown men'," she punctuated her insult with finger quotations, "are showing right now. Do you really think Lady Resmi would just throw any of us in the arena with a Jedi Master? We wouldn't stand a chance, but not just that, the battles would be one-sided and not as interesting. The games would lose business… and that would lead to a fit of rage from Resmi."

When they continued to look at her blankly, she sighed in exasperation. "Think about it, you imbeciles! They removed the Jedi's ability to touch the Force, so we are all on equal footing here." She glared again. "And if that wasn't enough for you, this is _Luke Skywalker_ we're talking about here: he would _never_ use his power to gain the advantage with the stakes that we play with."

"So… that first fight with Sach," a third person asked cautiously. "That was a fair fight after all?"

Skye turned to the dark-skinned man, Killiann. "If you mean were they both just men, yes. But I do not think it was entirely fair… to either combatant, from what I saw of the after-play video."

"You mean the fight was rigged?" Killiann gasped.

"It makes sense," Tye murmured.

When the focus in the room shifted to him, he held up his hands slightly. "I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I just happened to see Sach get escorted into Lady Resmi's personal box _before_ the fight."

More muttering traversed the crowd.

"And when he came back out, he had the look of a man with nothing to live for… and everything to die for." Tye finished softly.

"I'll bet they traded his life for his family's." 'Mustache' murmured.

"If that be the case, then may his soul rest in peace," someone in the back said reverently.

Skye turned to Pofl. "Where did you hear that Luke was a Jedi?"

The Dug spoke in Huttese, but Skye understood him well enough. "The Twilek woman was in the kitchens when you three had your little 'buddy chat'."

She frowned, trying to figure out who Pofl meant. Then her eyes widened.

"Neala?"

The Dug nodded.

Skye thinned her lips, shaking her head. "Well, I hope you idiots are happy with yourselves. You nearly killed the man." She made her way through the group to the door. Before leaving, however, she turned back around. "By the way, did it ever occur to you all that Lady Resmi would be furious for this little stunt? She _did_ after all spend a great deal of time and energy getting him here. And if you've truly got beef with the man, then take it out on him in the arena, where those things are done."

She sensed the sudden fear traverse their numbers and nodded in satisfaction. Her message had gotten through: leave Luke alone, or deal with Resmi's wrath.

**00000**

It was dark in the room when he woke, and in his first disorienting moments, Luke couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. His head pounded though, and out of pure habit he stretched out with the Force to ease the pain.

He froze in momentary shock when it worked.

He could use the Force again! Luke's elation rose until a soft voice spoke from the darkness.

"I wouldn't give your presence away if I were you."

He jumped at the sudden female voice.

"Skye?" he croaked.

"No," whoever it was— and Luke had the nagging feeling he knew— said tartly.

"What did you mean don't give my presence away?" he asked, trying to clear his throat.

The woman handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully sipped. "I meant that if your family finds you here, and they try to come… it would not be good for them."

Luke choked on his current sip, spluttering as that fact sank in. He instantly clamped down on his sense, making himself tiny and almost invisible in the Force. She was right; he couldn't let his family come to this hell-hole.

"If you're not Skye, then who are you?" he inquired once he'd stopped coughing.

"An old… acquaintance." She murmured.

Luke's sudden realization nearly stunned him speechless. Turning his stiff neck, Luke squinted into the gloom, trying to see her face.

"Callista?" he breathed.

She shifted closer, and her face came into view. "Yes, it's me Luke."

His jaw dropped, and speech utterly abandoned him. Her smile was warm and comforting… yet for some reason Luke got chilled seeing it. He frowned, trying to puzzle everything out.

How in space was _she_ here? Was she prisoner too?

"I guess you want to know what I'm doing here," Callista said with a sigh.

Finally he got his vocal chords to work fully. "That would be nice."

Something flickered across her face, but she swiftly stilled all emotion. "I have been here for a while, but I am not allowed to make contact with the gladiators."

Luke was skeptical. "I've been here for some time now, how is it we haven't seen each other before this?"

"I am a handmaiden to Lady Resmi," she whispered, a touch of fear in her voice. "And if she found out I was here…"

Luke again felt a flicker of something, and he tried to follow the sensation, but it dissipated like smoke when he got too close.

"It's okay," Luke said cautiously.

Her smile grew a little, and then she leaned back. "It is good to see you again, Luke. It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has." He didn't know why, but he did not want to get close to her again. He looked away, gazing instead at the wall beside his bed.

"Would you like me to show you around some time?" Callista asked with a noticeable bit of hope.

Luke narrowed his eyes though she couldn't see them. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Not if Lady Resmi doesn't catch us," Callista whispered, and Luke jumped. Her voice was right next to his ear, her breath warm against his skin.

When he turned his head, her lips captured his, and Luke jerked away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Luke, if I upset you." Callista looked down. "It's just… it's been so lonely."

_You should have thought of that years ago_. Luke thought.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she stiffened. But just as quickly she relaxed.

"Anyway, I appreciate the offer," Luke went on, trying to diffuse the tension, "but I already have someone to show me about."

"Ah yes, I heard Skye took rather well to you." It was hard to miss the bitterness suddenly in the woman's voice.

"Why are you really here, Callista?" Luke asked.

She stood. "I can show you more than Skye can. For example, does Skye have access to Lady Resmi's personal rooms? To where she keeps certain information that only she knows about?"

Luke saw her offer, and he had to admit he was hard-pressed not to take it. Could there be a way out of this mess? And if so, shouldn't he take that chance?

"And what do you want in return?" Luke inquired.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and she leaned closer. "Just that you forgive me for… past wrongs."

Now that she was close, _and_ he was paying more attention, Luke saw that her hair was darker than it had been. Frowning, he flicked on a light by his bed… and stared. Her tresses were now long, curly, and dyed black with purple accents. Her face and hands were pale, much more so than they'd been before. And her eyes… grey orbs that had once captivated him were now full of secrets.

Now he knew where the disquiet came from, but he couldn't deny the chance to get out.

"Alright," Luke allowed gingerly. "When can we go see this information?"

"Whenever you want, Luke," she replied. "Though it may be best to wait a few days. You know, let all this excitement die down some."

He had closed his eyes, and so didn't see her triumphant expression as she leaned back again.

"Right now, I need to go," Callista said. "Feel better soon, Luke."

"Thanks," he muttered.

**00000**

Skye had stopped by the med ward on her way to the kitchens, intent on checking in on Luke, when she spotted Lady Resmi sitting just inside his doorway. She'd frozen in surprise, and then quickly retreated before the woman could notice her.

Now she walked the hallways with a new purpose, the Force nagging at her to speed her efforts to get the ball rolling as far as her plans went. She was already preparation her move, and had set many phases of her idea into place. But now there was the added headache of Luke Skywalker.

He was already in a tough spot here, and now he was vulnerable because he was not feeling well. Not to mention he was now fighting a battle on multiple fronts. Skye should have figured the Dark Lady would have waited for such a time before introducing herself to the Jedi.

Skye ground her teeth. She had to help Luke… more so than she'd already been doing.

But how?

Her focus shifted to a more pressing matter as she arrived at Maxx's little diner. Skye cornered Neala Komad in the empty sitting room as she prepared for her waitressing shift.

"Hey Neala, how's it going?" Skye asked sweetly.

The Twilek's head-tails twitched. "I'm tired, but eager to start my shift. The sooner it begins, the sooner it ends, and then I can get some sleep."

"What's the matter? Is being a snitch too hard on you?" Skye's demeanor changed like oil separating from water.

Neala's face paled. "What are you talking about?" she asked weakly.

"I'm talking about your information putting an innocent man in the hospital," Skye snapped, eyes flashing.

Neala took a step back, her hand going to her mouth. "Wh-what?"

"Is your hearing going?" Skye griped. "I said: because of you, Luke is in the medical center. Pofl drugged him, and it just about put him in his grave."

Neala's knees wobbled, and Skye's anger morphed into concern. Neala and she had been more or less friends here, since they were some of the few females here. Skye was more disappointed that the woman had broken her confidence, than anything else.

"Oh, my stars!" Neala whispered as Skye guided her into a nearby booth. "I never intended for the man to become a target."

Skye shook her head in exasperation. "What did you think the guys were going to do, Neala?"

"Not try to kill him!" she cried, burying her head in her hands. "I swear, if I'd known they were going to drug him, I wouldn't have said anything."

Skye sighed, running a hand over her face. Clearly Neala had been here too long for her own good. It was time to get her out.

Sudden inspiration lifted Skye's head, and it was hard for her to disguise her excitement. Here was a way Skye could kill two birds with one stone!

"I know a way you can make this up to Luke… and gain your freedom," Skye said, lowering her voice conspiratorially.

Neala's head shot up too, her eyes wide with raw hope. "F-freedom? You mean it?"

Skye nodded. "Listen very carefully. Lady Resmi leaves tonight for her trip, and tomorrow morning the next shipment will arrive. The pilot is a friend of mine, and he will get you off planet." Skye lifted a finger. "There is a catch. I will prepare a datachip, and you will deliver it to Mara Jade Skywalker, and no one else. Am I clear?"

Neala's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? She'll fry me!"

Skye chuckled before she could stop herself. "No, Neala, she won't. She's a Jedi Master."

Neala trembled a little, but did not object. "How do I get in contact with her?"

"I'll ask Darien to let you use his comm. station. Contact the Solos, and ask them to relay a message that you have information on Luke, but will only speak to Mara. Do _not_ give them your name. I would suggest meeting them someplace remote, but crowded." Skye tapped a finger to her lips. "Darien could take you to Tatooine: Mos Eisley has a cantina there that will be perfect. Meet them there and deliver the chip, then go underground until you hear of this place going to hell."

Neala nodded slowly. "How do you know the Solos will believe me?"

"Because they will do anything to find their lost family member," Skye replied. "And if I know Mara's reputation at all, she will not rest until she either finds her husband, or dies trying."

Neala took a deep breath, and Skye could see the cogs turning in her head.

"Now, meet me in the shipment hangar at 0500 tomorrow," Skye instructed. "If anyone asks, tell them you were assigned a shipment shift as punishment for misbehavior."

"Okay. What do I bring with me?" Neala asked earnestly.

Skye lifted a brow. "Well, you can't exactly take a suitcase if you wish to remain innocuous. Whatever you want to take must be on your person."

Neala looked put-out. "But…"

Skye placed a hand over hers. "Neala I know this is hard, but if you truly want out, then this is the only way. You will need to decide what's truly important, and leave all other items behind."

Neala looked to Skye. "I have no funds."

"I'll give you a small amount of credits to help you get started," Skye assured her friend. "Once you've delivered my message to Mara, you can go wherever. But stay low, and do not tell people your true name, in case Lady Resmi sends people looking for you."

Neala sucked in a fearful breath. "I... I can't do this Skye!"

"Yes you can. I can keep the hounds off your scent for a while." Skye looked her in the eye. "But. If you double cross me, I will make sure they find you. And by 'they', I mean Quritz."

Neala swallowed hard. "I understand."

"One last thing." Skye held up a finger.

Neala gave Skye her undivided attention.

"I am not to be named either," Skye warned. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Just act naturally tonight, and meet me in the morning."

**00000**

Leia crept from Ben's room after the child had _finally _fallen asleep. He'd awakened in the middle of Coruscant's night screaming in terror. When Leia and Han had charged in, ready for a fight, all they'd seen was a little red-haired boy bawling his eyes out and calling for his father.

It had taken Leia a good hour to first calm him down, and then get him back to sleep. She sat down wearily onto her own comfortable bed, surprised when Han stirred and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He finally drift off?" her husband murmured sleepily.

"Yes." Leia sighed, thoroughly enjoying the massage.

"Did he say anymore about his nightmare?"

"No." Leia closed her eyes.

Ben had said that Luke was in pain, and then was gone. Leia had reached into the Force in search of her twin brother, but hadn't felt anything akin to what Ben had described. The boy had also said something about a white-haired woman with green eyes.

"I don't know if he was having a bad dream brought on by the stress of the past weeks, or if it was him actually sensing Luke," Leia whispered around a yawn. "I just hope Luke's… okay." She yawned again.

Han gently tugged her into his embrace, kissing her temple. "He's got two of the galaxy's most stubborn and strong women looking for him. We'll get him back, Princess."

Leia buried her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." Han remarked, chuckling when she playfully smacked him in return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Skye was only minutely nervous as to whether or not Neala would show up. And even if she did, would the Twilek's cover be in tact still, or would her nerves give her away like a Wookie among a crowd of Ewoks?

Skye thinned her lips, but decided to trust in the Force, for there was really little else she could do. But before the morning could happen, Skye had to get the datachip prepared.

She was decked out in her latest gown, and currently singing the final song of her shift in the lounge. Only this time, before she left she would grab a bottle of Whyren's Reserve: Wain's favorite drink.

Her audience had long ago lost interest in the song selection, which suited her just fine: it would mean she could get her props and leave without creating a scene. The song ended, and Skye nodded to the band, indicating that she was finished.

They continued without her, and she made her way down from the stage to the bar, where she leaned against it.

"One bottle of Whyren's and two glasses with ice," she ordered, laying down a credit chip.

The bartender lifted a brow. "Was your shift really that bad?"

Skye made a face. "It's always horrible. The men ever listen to me."

He glanced around pointedly, his gaze taking in the crowd that was in various forms of intoxication. "I can't imagine why."

Skye chuckled. "Point taken."

The man placed her order on the counter and took the chip, then moved away as a patron lifted his glass with a shout for a refill. Skye grabbed her gear and made her exit.

She stopped in a deserted hallway and took out the vial she'd hidden in her bodice. Careful not to spill any of it, Skye poured it into one glass, and then waited several minutes for the ice to melt in both glasses to hide the added ingredient.

Careful to note which cup was which, Skye resumed her walk until she came to Wain's office. She knocked three times, and waited for him to answer. His surprised face greeted her moments later.

"Skye?"

"The one and only." She grinned, lifting her bottle. "I come bearing gifts."

His eyes lit up upon seeing the bottle, and he checked the hall both ways before waving her inside. He closed the door, and turned.

"What's the occasion?"

Skye looked down. "Actually, this is more of an apology."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She blew out a sigh, not having to fake this part. "Listen, I… I am not very good when it comes to my… emotions. I mean… _certain_… ones." She looked him in the eye. "I can, however, admit when I am wrong."

His brow lifted. "And how, exactly, were you wrong?"

"When I snapped at you about Luke being force-fed," she admitted quietly. "I know you had no say in what Quritz did, since he takes his directions from Lady Resmi."

Skye put the cups down and set about filling both. She handed Wain his glass, and then lifted hers in a salute.

"I'm sorry."

He looked slightly wary, so Skye downed hers in one gulp and then gave him a challenging smirk. His male ego flaring to life, Wain slammed his drink down as well, not wanting to be outdone by a woman.

Skye smiled at him, hiding her triumph by giving him a refill. "Your turn to toast."

He pursed his lips, thinking. At last he lifted his glass, and Skye followed suit. "To 'certain' emotions."

Skye sputtered for a split second, but quickly recovered and downed her glass, hiding her unease with a grimace from the alcohol.

**00000**

"Ha! And then he said… 'you can't be here!'" Wain slurred. "And I told him 'who's going to stop me, you?'"

Skye laughed in character with her drunken companion. She'd long since stopped drinking with him, simply putting the glass to her lips and 'sipping' it whenever he seemed to wonder. But he hadn't called her on it, and so Skye kept pouring the ale down his throat. She was hoping the potion would take effect soon, because she was tired of hearing about his 'exploits'.

She was feeling the alcohol just enough, but used the Force to remove the negative effects.

Skye glanced at the chrono, noting that Lady Resmi had lifted off about two hours ago, so the clock was now ticking, because the woman was only supposed to be gone until the next evening. That meant that in addition to getting this chip downloaded, Skye also had to stop by her room, change into more appropriate attire, pick up her bag _and_ set her charges.

A sigh slipped from her, and Wain paused, his glass poised before his lips.

"Y-you alri-ight?" he asked with difficulty.

Skye perked up at the sleepy edge to his voice.

"Yes, I was just enjoying your stories," She cooed sweetly.

Wain gave her a sloppy smile, and she saw his head begin to droop. Setting her glass down, Skye stood, moved behind him and began to rub his shoulders soothingly. He sighed deeply, relaxing into her touch.

"Ah… th-that feels… s-so… good…" he purred as his eyelids shuttered closed.

Skye kept up her ministrations until he was snoring, and then stood upright, stretching her back.

"Took long enough," she muttered, wasting no more time in taking out the chip she had also hidden in her bodice.

When she moved to the consol, she suddenly stiffened. She cursed herself for not getting his pass code; but upon sitting down, Skye smiled. It seemed she had timed her arrival just right, because she saw he'd been working on a report… and had apparently forgotten all about it.

"Thank the Force," Skye breathed, inserting her datachip and getting to work.

**00000**

Luke somehow managed to convince the Nautolan doctor to let him get out of the medcenter early, claiming he felt fine, and that with the Force back he could heal himself if need be. So now he wandered the halls, making his way to his quarters.

As he walked, his mind replayed the events of the previous evening, and of the woman who'd somehow known where he was.

The more he pondered it, the more Luke came to feel that Skye should not have been in that corridor then. She should have been getting ready for her shift at the lounge. So how had she known to come his way?

Why would she delay arrival for her make-up session and risk Lady Resmi's wrath by going to the kitchens? Skye never ate before her singing shift; not that Luke could tell anyway.

A stray memory interjected itself upon his train of thoughts, and stopped Luke in his tracks. He recalled Skye sitting atop him, and speaking to him… but in his mind. At that time, he had dismissed it as a side-effect of the drugs, and also of his pain-delirious mind. He hadn't questioned it then because her distraction had worked wonders in taking his mind fully off his agony.

There was also the fact that the doctor hadn't seemed to notice their interaction.

So by that logic, Luke could only conclude that Skye had an affinity for the Force. And that both floored and excited him. She didn't exude a Force-presence, yet she had clearly used it on him back in the hospital.

Shaking his head, Luke began to walk again. Should he confront her about her possible abilities? And if she _was_ Force sensitive as he suspected, then why could he not sense her at all? Was she trained? And if so, by whom?

Where had she been all this time, and how could he not have known of a Jedi who was fully trained?

All these questions and more swirled about his head, giving him a slight headache.

**00000**

Skye finished her task and carefully placed the chip in its protective case, then slipped it back into its hiding place. After deleting all traces of her activities, Skye rose.

She cleaned up the office, and was about to leave with her props when her gaze fell upon Wain, still slumped in the chair.

She knew she couldn't leave him like that. She had drugged him, and while he might not remember their evening, she couldn't just leave. Skye looked about, thinking of what to do. When she spotted his computer, she remembered that he'd been working on a report.

_That's it! _Skye thought, carefully maneuvering him from his current chair to sit in the one behind his desk. She then carefully placed his arms on the table top and laid his head just so. She set the screen back to his report so he'd think he fell asleep writing it.

He would have a headache, she knew, but there wasn't anything she could do about that right now.

Skye grabbed her gear and left, glancing about once more to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Satisfied, Skye quickly made her way to her room, where she changed out of her gown. Next she opened her hidden compartment and pulled out her bag. She took the chip from her bra and placed it on top of her lightsaber, and then moved to close the compartment.

But she paused, reaching back into the compartment to pull out her most prized possession. It was an old-fashioned holo, one she'd had taken because she'd wanted tangible proof of the subject's life.

Sitting down on her floor, Skye touched the photo to her chest briefly before holding it out just enough to see.

A little girl with bleach-blond curls and brown eyes smiled back at her, the freckles on her face standing out amidst her dimples. Skye felt emotion well up within her, and she lovingly caressed the little face with her fingertips.

Allowing a few tears to escape, Skye glanced at the chrono on her wall. Seeing the time, and knowing she was running out of it, Skye blew a kiss to the photo and forced herself to get back to work.

Replacing the holo with great care, Skye covered the hole and left the room, hefting her bag over her shoulders.

When she got to the tunnel that would take her to the arena, she was met with a security guard.

"Where you going Skye?" the gruff Weequay asked.

"I wanted to run a few laps in the arena, like I do every now and then," Skye responded calmly.

"Why can't you go running in the gym like your fellow gladiators?" the man groused.

"Using a treadmill is nice and all, but I prefer to actually get somewhere when I run," Skye remarked.

He narrowed his dark, spiky-lidded eyes. "What's in the bag?"

"Water, a snack, and a place to put my jacket if I get too warm," Skye said.

"Why's it so big for so few things?" he countered suspiciously.

Skye rolled her eyes. "You know we gladiators don't get much stuff while we are here. And what we get, we use. Yes, I know the bag is large, but Lady Resmi allowed me to have it in exchange for my success in the arena, okay?"

He was on the verge of letting her through, Skye could see.

"Besides, it frees up arm space." She finished with a nonchalant shrug.

When that still didn't get him to budge, Skye sighed. "Listen, I've done this before, lots of times. Why are you always so difficult? Wain lets me go run laps, and I have yet to have any problems with him." She smirked flirtatiously. "Of course, I could always just stay here and bore you to death with girly tales of…"

"Go." The man stepped out of her way.

Skye inclined her head in thanks and did so. She opened the grate and left it like that, confident that she would be the only one in the area. The animals were kept in separate pens, so they would not be a problem either.

She stretched to loosen up, preparing for the real reason she was out here. She indeed needed to run in order to get to her chosen spot at which to scale the arena's steep wall. Skye broke into a light jog, following the perimeter of the barrier to her right until she came to a pair of doors from which the animals were let into the stadium.

The pair of them was just close enough to work, since their frames were indented several inches into the open space. They would be perfect for her to shimmy up.

Pausing, Skye used the Force to check the immediate vicinity for prying eyes.

Sensing nothing immediate, Skye moved to the wall. She hoisted herself to where the curves sloped up and over slightly, and then flattened her hands and feet against the indented sides, 'walking' carefully up the wall.

It wasn't until she was at the point where her legs and arms were no longer able to reach that Skye had to enable the help of the Force. She used it to keep herself in place, and then leapt lightly over to her left, catching the upper frame of the door with her hands.

She swayed precariously for a second, and Skye forced herself not to look down. Taking a deep breath, Skye hefted herself onto the thin lip of the ledge at the crest of the door's outer frame.

She was now perched dangerously with both hands and half of her feet on the edge, and if she so much as sneezed, she'd fall and break more than one bone. Skye kept herself both steady and firmly in place with the Force while she walked her hands up the wall until she was standing upright.

She allowed herself a second to breathe, resting her forehead on the stone before her. Gathering strength for her next move, Skye waited until she was completely relaxed, and then reached deeply into the Force. If she miscalculated this final leap, she would die from the fall to the ground.

Unless she managed to slow her descent, but she preferred not to dwell on that.

Skye's toe began to slip, and she realized she was losing focus. Clearing her head, Skye looked up… and leapt.

**00000**

When Luke had seen Skye come out of her room, the Jedi had almost called out to her. But she hadn't noticed him… and she had the air of someone on a mission. So when he saw her, something held him back from stopping her.

Instead he tailed her; careful to hide his presence just in case his hunch that she could use the Force was correct. When she led him to a part of the complex he hadn't seen before and stopped before a guard, Luke hung back.

He peeked around the corner a few minutes later and saw that she was gone, with the guard glancing down the corridor which Luke presumed she had taken.

Luke waited another few minutes before he walked around the corner, also approaching the guard.

"Have you seen Skye?" he asked, even as he saw her form slipping away.

"She's gone to run some laps in the arena," the man gritted. "Why do you care?"

Luke couldn't help his surprise. "We're allowed to do that?"

"Wain lets Skye do it." The Weequay grinned. "I think he's got the hots for her."

"May I also run?" Luke asked. "I haven't been able to do my normal routines, and I need something to break the monotony."

"Didn't you just get out of the med ward?" the man asked incredulously.

"I will walk, then, but I could use the fresh air." Luke put on a pleading look. "Please."

The guard grumbled something incoherent, but moved aside. "Don't try anything, or I'll sick Quritz on you myself."

"Got it, and thanks." Luke smiled, but the man rolled his eyes.

When Luke arrived at the arena, he paused as something spiked in the Force. Excitement surged in him, but Luke quelled it, not wanting to scare Skye away. If she was Force-sensitive, and now he was certain she was, she probably had a good reason not to broadcast that fact.

With a deep breath, Luke entered the ring.

**00000**

Skye blessed every known deity when she landed safely on the upper wall of the arena, and she quickly scrambled to the safety of the grandstands beyond.

She checked her pack and then jogged to the first generator. When she arrived, she had to find a good place to hide her EMP charge. She did not want an unsuspecting person in the crowd to find it. Flattening down onto her stomach, Skye looked under the massive machine and saw that there was just enough room underneath to fit her arm.

With a nod, Skye pulled out one charge and then the remote. She flipped a switch on the detonator, linked it with the remote, and then set it to standby. Lastly, Skye maneuvered her arm in as far as she could and secured the EMP to the generator.

With a sigh of relief, Skye moved onward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Despite her words to Jaina that Karrde's people were doing their best, even Mara had her limits on what she could handle with a 'good attitude'.

It had been almost a week with no results, and Mara was ready to scream in frustration. Her husband was trapped somewhere, alone and forced to become a slave of some sort, and she was twiddling her thumbs uselessly.

She was seriously considering just hopping into the _Jade Shadow_, and trying her luck going from planet to planet.

Lying in bed— unable to sleep yet again— Mara sighed and shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. But she knew it was pointless.

She was too used to sleeping beside the comforting warmth of her husband; or within the strong, yet ever-so-gentle encircling of his arms, which was the most secure place she knew. Mara loved to listen to his breathing, to watch his chest rise and fall in the night… to snuggle her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. At the very least she wished she were in her own bed, with his scent on the pillow beside hers.

But she didn't even have that, and Mara had never missed her husband more than in that moment of exhausted depression. Would they ever find Luke?

Her heart said she would, but the practical side of Mara kept telling her it was highly unlikely without some sort of breakthrough.

"Oh, Luke…" Mara whispered amidst the tears that slipped from her eyes. Optimism was the Farmboy's forte, not hers.

Her nightly ritual had become something she used to despise people for: lie awake for hours wishing for things that couldn't be, and then spend another undesignated amount of time crying oneself to sleep.

Mara gave a shaky sigh, burying her head into her pillow.

She had just about fallen asleep when an urgent knock sounded on the outer door to the room she shared with Jaina. She was on her feet instantly, sensing the excitement on the other side of the hatch.

Jaina was also on her feet, looking slightly disheveled. "Who is it?"

"Let's find out." Mara opened the door, and Karrde's face grinned back at her.

"Mara, we've got something… finally."

Mara felt hope rekindle, and she stepped back onto her room to change, knowing Jaina would follow suit. It was not long before the two women were walking with Talon down the corridor.

"What do you have for us?" Mara asked.

"A name," her former employer answered.

"At last!" Jaina muttered. "No offense, Uncle Karrde, but this waiting was driving me insane!"

The man chuckled knowingly, and then opened the door when they arrived, waving Mara and Jaina through. Zakarisz Ghent looked up from a computer terminal, and Mara did a double-take.

"I didn't know Ghent was working the case too," she said.

"He wasn't originally, but when we got the name I asked him to work his magic and get us some information on the suspect that we could use." Talon gestured to the clutter on the chair beside the slicer. "As you can see, he's been at it for some time."

"Wait, you've had the name, and you didn't tell us?" Mara griped.

"Only because we wanted to give you more than just that," Talon explained, un-phased by her anger.

Mara suppressed her annoyance, and nodded "Fine. Let's see what you found."

"Ghent?" Talon invited.

"Right." The splicer spun his seat to face the trio. "The Whiphid you're looking for is called Syylk Kala'myre. He's a bounty hunter with a reputation of always getting what he wants."

Mara nodded, taking this in.

"I do not know who hired him, but I do know he frequents a cantina on Murkhana called the Xel-Chi." Ghent turned back to his console and input some keystrokes. "According to the pub's records, Syylk frequents the establishment after every job, using a portion of his rewards on drinks and female company."

Jaina snorted. "Typical low-life."

"Is there anything else on Syylk?" Mara asked.

"Not yet, I am sorry," Ghent answered.

"What about the earth samples?" Jaina pressed, looking at Talon.

"Nothing so far, but there are a great number of planets in the galaxy, many with a variety of climates and terrains. I am afraid that search will require more time." Talon looked apologetic.

"That's okay." Mara had a finger to her lips in deliberation, and then looked to her niece. "Get your things, we are going to Murkhana."

Talon's eyes widened, and Ghent sucked in a breath.

"Ah, Mara… I'm not so sure that would be wise," the splicer said with alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Mara narrowed her eyes.

"The planet is mostly unexplored." Talon filled in. "However, there is one place on the planet that has been settled by smugglers and your typical low-life's."

"We can handle that," Jaina said confidently.

"The city, maybe, but this cantina has a reputation for serving some of the worst beings in the known galaxy." Talon stroked his beard. "And since there is no police force to protect the citizens of this settlement, crime runs rampant."

"What's the name of the town?" Jaina asked.

"I hear the locals simply call it Murk." Karrde shrugged. "Not very original, but I do not believe they care."

"We're still going," Mara declared. "It's possibly my only link to Luke, so I'll be damned if anything— or anyone— stops me now."

"Not that I have a double-standard, Mara," Karrde said with a slight grimace. "But it's not you I am worried about. I know you can handle it. It's Jaina I am worried for."

The brunette scowled. "I appreciate the concern, but I will do whatever it takes to get to Uncle Luke."

Talon thinned his lips. "And if you die there, I will have not only Han on my tail, but the Skywalker twins as well if Luke should somehow get free."

Mara looked down, suddenly subdued. "Luke may not be able to get out of this one alone."

Talon lifted his brows, and when Mara looked up, Jaina was also looking slack-jawed.

"Have you seen something, Aunt Mara?" Jaina inquired gingerly.

Mara hesitated, but she knew it would be unfair to hold this information back any longer.

"Yes." Mara sighed. "The night we arrived, when Jaina found me screaming in bed, I had received a sensation of great pain right after I felt like Luke was going to die." She paused to keep her emotions in check. "But I also caught a glimpse of a woman with white and orange hair… she was helping Luke. I think she may be Force-sensitive, and something is telling me that she is central to something big."

"And that makes Luke incapable how?" Talon inquired with confusion.

"I…" Mara swallowed hard. "I saw something else… last night. Very soon, Luke will be thrown into the fire… and he will be essentially powerless to stop what comes next."

Karrde and Jaina traded looks.

"Then we do whatever we can to get to him before that happens," Jaina declared.

Mara nodded mutely, not having the heart to tell the girl that they would never make it in time to halt the vision she'd seen: that of Luke pitted in violent and deadly battle time after time. And not just against animals— though that too would not sit well with the Jedi Master— but against other sentient beings.

Alas, the vision had not shown Mara _where _these fights would take place, just that they would. But she held her tongue as they made preparations to leave, with Karrde promising to send messages as soon as they found anything else.

_Stay strong Luke._ Mara sent, wondering if he would hear her. Their bond had remained alarmingly quiet ever since his capture. _And know that I love you with all that I am._

**00000**

Skye was nowhere in sight, but Luke knew she had to be around. A flash of moonlight from above caught Luke's eye, and he jerked his head up.

He felt his jaw drop as a shadow with a head of white hair sprinted along the lowest walkway of the seats high above the arena floor. When she abruptly stopped and then dropped from view, Luke's astonishment turned to curiosity.

How had she gotten up there? And what was she doing?

His feet moved slowly of their own accord, and he froze in the darkness as Skye popped back up, hoisted something upon her shoulder and sprinted away again. Luke watched with pointed interest as she again stopped and went out of sight, just to appear again after a few minutes.

It was clear that she was up to something, and after decades of experience, Luke knew what it looked like when someone was placing devices. Skye made her disappearance act four more times before Luke could contain himself no longer.

"Skye?" he called, watching as she jumped with a slight shriek, and then curse loudly, leaning precariously over the wall and extending a hand.

Luke felt a draw on the Force, which confirmed his thoughts of this woman being a Force-user. But how extensive was her training, and by whom?

**00000**

Skye was headed for generator seven out of eight when the voice came out of the darkened stadium, taking her by complete surprise.

The EMP remote she held in her grasp slipped from her hand as it hit the wall, and the device went tumbling into the abyss, only its green indicator lights giving away its position. Without thinking, Skye drew on the Force to stop its descent and bring it carefully back.

Only when the device settled into her hand, and her fingers curled protectively over it did Skye relax. But then the voice came again, and Skye ducked instinctively behind the wall.

"Skye? What are you doing?"

She felt her eyes widen a trace. That was Luke.

_What's he doing out here?_ She wondered.

She decided to try ignoring him, and instead crept noiselessly along the wall, keeping to her crouch to stay out of his view. She could not let anyone distract her from her goal, no matter who they were.

It was a short crawl to the seventh generator, and after six other cases it was easy work for Skye to get the EMP in place underneath. With a swipe of her hand to a sweat-coated forehead, Skye stood up.

She could just barely make out the Jedi in the light of the moon, though he found her almost immediately. Thinning her lips, Skye sprinted for the final target, ignoring the Jedi as he trailed her from below.

"Skye!"

She skidded to a halt and dropped down, taking the eighth device and setting it to the remote. At last she slipped her arm into the space beneath the generator and attached the detonator to the metal casing.

With a breath Skye removed her arm… and promptly felt a line of fire rip into her forearm from the elbow to her wrist. Skye hollered in agony, cringing at the stinging pain, even as blood began to seep from the wound at a high rate. It was only then that she saw the jagged bur her arm had caught on its way out.

She looked in horror at the blood on the generator, and dug through her bag for a cloth to clean up the evidence with. But there was nothing… except her jacket!

Skye ripped the thing from her bag and used it to wipe away the blood before wrapping it about her arm to keep the blood from leaving a trail on the seats. She grabbed the rest of her gear, checked the remote and made for the wall, only then stopping to realize that she had not planned for a way down.

"Sithspit!" Skye cursed.

She could risk the jump… but with her injured arm her landing options were now limited. And if she broke a limb from the fall when she was supposedly running laps…

"Skye! What in blazes!" Luke called up to her when he at last caught up… again. "What are you doing, and _how _did you get up there?"

"Very carefully," Skye sniped dryly. "What I need now is a way down."

She felt a trickle of blood run down her arm where the jacket didn't cover, and she thrust her arm over the side of the wall so the blood would land on the stadium's floor.

"I'll help you," Luke said, looking at her curiously.

"Uh… how exactly do you plan to do that?" Skye asked, though she already knew how.

"I can use the Force again." Luke lifted a pointed brow. "Just like you."

She balked, sucking in a sharp breath. "I… I don't know what…"

"I sensed your usage of the Force, Skye." Luke cut her off, unwilling to let her slink away. "But you are hurt, so let's get that looked at and then we can talk."

Skye wanted to protest more, but her action had caused a small amount of blood to drip onto the wall, so she had to use the sleeve of her jacket to wipe it away.

"Fine, you win." Skye sighed, shifting to sit on the wall with her feet dangling over the high drop below.

She felt herself being lifted gently from the wall to the safety of the floor where Luke stood. Skye sagged with relief before she collapsed to the floor, both weary from her exertion of running the arena's perimeter, and shaky from the large cut.

"Thanks," she murmured, not meeting his gaze.

Luke knelt beside Skye, holding out his hands. "May I see your arm?"

She did not protest, and so he unwrapped her make-shift bandage, letting loose a spike of alarm. Skye followed his gaze, and cringed.

"Ouch," Luke murmured. "How'd you get it?"

"I cut my arm on a piece of metal." Skye evaded smoothly.

But apparently she was not silver-tongued enough to fool Luke Skywalker, because he quirked his lips in a touch of amusement.

"MmmHmm," Luke remarked. "And what piece of metal might that be?"

"A sharp one," she quipped: two could play this game.

"I know the pattern I saw, Skye." Luke met her gaze. "And I've been in the field long enough to know when someone's planting explosives."

Skye couldn't help it: she deflated a little at his pronouncement. But part of her didn't care: she was tired, her arm ached, and she was exhausted from being all on her own.

"Is your plan to blow something up?" Luke asked. "In the crowd?"

"Stars no!" Skye exclaimed. "Do you think I want that kind of blood on my hands?"

Luke had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of his assumption. "Then what is your plan?"

"They're EMP charges," Skye replied. "Set to take out the shield's eight generators."

Luke's hands stopped, and his blue eye shot up to hers. "Are you serious? Those will knock out _all_ electronics. What then?"

Skye shook her head. "These are very special charges… ones I, ah, purchased from the black market."

His jaw dropped a little, and Skye had to smirk at his reaction. "They are directive charges, and will only eliminate the electronic object they are physically attached to."

"I…" Luke shook his head. "I didn't know that was possible."

"That's because they are illegal," Skye remarked. "They aren't exactly available to just any buyer."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Then how did _you_ get a hold of them? And from in here?" he waved a hand for emphasis.

"I used Lady Resmi's money, and the courier was someone I trust," Skye answered.

Luke shook his head, laughing cryptically. "Taking her apart with her own resources huh?"

Skye fought a smile, but nodded. "Yeah."

Luke mopped up the blood that was now beginning to stop, and then shifted to sit before her.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"I can heal you so that the guards do not ask questions," Luke replied. "Unless… you can do it for yourself?"

Skye looked away briefly, fully aware that it would be futile to lie to him. "I have been hiding my abilities from the moment they captured me."

"Was this before they had the serum?" Luke wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Then why hide?" Luke asked.

Skye gave him a look. "You really have to ask, after what Pofl did to you?"

"Who's…" comprehension dawned, and Luke formed his mouth into an 'O'. "Was that the Dug who poisoned me?"

"Yeah. He's always had a poor attitude."

Luke nodded. "I never did thank you for helping me with that. You saved my life."

"Don't worry about it." Skye waved it away.

"So… _can_ you heal your own arm?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I can." Skye made to do just that when Luke stopped her.

"Please, let me return the favor."

She nodded wordlessly, not used to this kind of man. He was most definitely powerful, Skye could feel that much. Yet here was the galaxy's most revered Jedi Master, helping a woman who'd scraped her arm… and acting as though it was the most important thing in that moment in time.

Skye felt the soothing power of the Force caress her injury, and without realizing what she was doing, the woman relaxed. She watched, enraptured as the wound slowly but steadily closed up, and then became the barest hint of a scar.

When Luke finished, he released her arm, smiling wearily at her. "There, all better."

"Thank you," Skye murmured, moving her arm this way and that.

"So… about those charges…" Luke pressed tentatively.

Skye refocused on him. "I don't think you should know that, Luke. It's not that I don't trust you, but Lady Resmi has many ways of getting information. Precious little happens here in her little empire that she is not aware of, or does not have a hand in."

Luke looked about ready to protest, when Skye lifted a hand. "And you, my friend, must tread carefully yourself. For some reason I don't understand, Lady Resmi has a vested interest in you. I guess I should have figured she'd wait for a weak moment to reel you in."

"What do you mean?"

Skye eyed him, lifting an eyebrow. "How was your stay in the med ward?"

"Interesting." Luke's brow furrowed, confused at the perceived subject change. "I received a visit from someone I thought to be long gone. A woman named Callista."

Skye snorted. "Is that what she's calling herself these days?"

"What?"

Skye opened her mouth to speak, but a flash of silver caught her gaze. When she spotted the approaching freighter, and the lightening of the sky above, Skye's heart jumped into her throat.

"What time is it?" she breathed, yanking out her datapad to show her the time.

04:45.

"On no!" Skye leapt up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

And with that she raced off, leaving a flummoxed Luke behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Lady Resmi sat across from the man in his finely-tailored business suit. She smiled her most dazzling smile, and poured sugar on the deal.

"Surely you understand the way your ratings will spike from the viewers who watch my games… which will only be available on _your_ station."

The man's emotions spiked, and Resmi smirked to herself at his greed. Sometimes her job was just too easy.

"I like this agreement, Lady Resmi." The man leaned forward. "However, I am concerned that it will backfire."

"If you do not take the risk, you will never know reward, Mr. Callon," Resmi told him. "I came to you because I need your assistance, and as a smaller company you have to compete with the bigwigs for a position on the regular holo-show schedule."

"So, you want me to televise your Kritanta Games… for the first time, but only allow the feed to go to the pubs and cantinas?" Callon surmised.

"Yes. For now." Resmi inclined her head. "Do we have a deal?"

Callon pursed his lips in thought, and then nodded slowly, extending a hand. "Deal."

**00000**

When Skye skidded to a halt just outside the bay doors, Neala was frantic with worry.

"Where have you been!" the Twilek hissed, glancing at her chrono. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"I didn't forget, I just lost track of the time," Skye rebuffed, bending over to place her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

The white-haired woman had used the Force to make the guards look elsewhere or to circumvent them altogether as she traversed the tunnels to get back to her room. Once she'd collected the datachip and changed clothes, Skye had raced for the hangar, telling anyone who asked that she was running late for a shift.

Skye finally caught her breath and straightened, looking around to make certain they were alone. A quick check with the Force confirmed that, and she turned to Neala, holding out her closed fist.

"Take it."

Neala accepted the chip, and promptly tucked it away.

"Whatever you do, please do not lose it!" Skye pleaded. "I will not get the opportunity to make a duplicate."

Neala nodded seriously. "I will complete my task."

"Good." Skye patted her back. "And thank you."

They then opened the door, and Skye instantly smiled, breaking into a light jog. A man with pale skin and red hair stood at the base of the ramp, stretching muscles as he waited for someone to help him unload his cargo.

As soon as the smuggler spotted the incoming woman, his face split into a grin.

"Skye!"

They met halfway and embraced tightly, Skye breathing a sigh at the security of his embrace. They pulled apart, and the man's dark eyes glittered mischievously.

"If I didn't know any better, Little Sis, I'd think you missed me," he teased.

"Sister?" Neala asked when she caught up; taken aback by the scene she'd just been witness to. "You two are related?"

"Not technically, no." Skye smiled at the man. "But Darien and I have been through a lot together, and we call each other family."

"Oh." Neala looked confused, but Darien took over.

"I saved her backside a few times."

Skye swatted his arm. "Darien Shane, you are such a braggart!"

"Only about my ship." Darien indicated his freighter, similar in style to the famous _Millennium Falcon_. "The _Shane's Swagger_ has yet to let me down."

When she sensed the approach of more workers, Skye turned business. "Darien, I need a huge favor."

"Name it." The smuggler knew when to have fun, and when to get to work.

"Take Neala to Tatooine." Skye lowered her voice. "She is supposed to deliver a special item for me. She also will need to use your communications console to contact someone."

Darien looked surprised. "You want me to smuggle person?"

"Yes." Skye took his arm. "Darien, this is very important. Please."

"Of course I'll take her, but I have one more stop to make before I can take her there." Darien looked apologetic. "I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

"How long will this take?"

"A week total until I can get her to the Tatoo system," Darien said.

Skye sighed, but nodded. "It will have to do. Thank you."

Neala made to enter the ship with Darien, but Skye held her back. "No, you need to help with the shipment to keep up appearances. Stay behind after the final crate is unloaded. Find a place to hide until you feel the ship enter hyperspace, and then go find Darien."

"Okay." Neala agreed. "But do you trust Darien?"

"Completely," Skye assured her as they both went into the hold to get some cargo. "He will keep you safe."

Several hours later, Skye breathed easier when the _Shane's Swagger_ lifted into the air with its precious cargo, and got away without a hitch.

**00000**

Luke had been puzzling over Skye since she'd left him sitting in the arena that morning. It was now evening and Luke was in his room, trying and failing to get some sleep. His thoughts turned to Mara, and how much he missed holding his beautiful wife in his arms.

He longed to feel her lithe body pressed to his, to feel her pulse against his skin… and to hear her whisper his name in her sleep. He missed her natural scent, and the way her hair smelled of flowers when she stepped from the shower, her body sparkling and clean.

A knock on the door startled him from his reverie, and Luke cleared his mind before answering. He stepped back in surprise.

"Callista?"

"Hello again, Luke." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to take you to Resmi's quarters." Callista gestured for him to follow. "I know I said we should wait, but she will be out of the complex until tomorrow, so this is our best chance to do some… _snooping_ around."

Luke didn't like the way she'd said that, but if Lady Resmi was indeed out of the complex, then Callista was right that they should use the given opportunity. So, despite his reservations, Luke closed his door and reluctantly followed his former girlfriend.

Callista led him to a part of the hovel he'd yet to be in, which served to remind Luke just how vast the complex seemed to be. When they approached a purple-marked tunnel there were no guards, which Luke found suspicious.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of security?" he questioned as Callista approached the door.

She gave him a pained look. "Why would they need to guard her empty rooms?"

He had to admit she had a point. "Right."

She gave him a strange smile and keyed in a code, which opened the door. "Fortunately for you, since I am her handmaiden, I know the codes for her rooms."

"Hmm, fortunate." Luke agreed absentmindedly as they walked inside.

Instantly Luke felt the coldness of the Dark Side of the Force, and he shivered involuntarily. Callista closed the door behind her, and Luke felt a simultaneous sense of foreboding.

He did not want to be in this room any longer than he had to be.

Without turning, Luke spoke to Callista. "Where is this safe of information?"

"She keeps it near the bed," Callista's voice answered.

Luke sighed and approached the bed. He was taken aback at how large it was: there was room enough for three on that mattress, which was done up in silky blacks and lush violets. Something about that color combination tugged at Luke's consciousness, but the nagging was forgotten as his eyes beheld what was above the huge divan.

Mirrors, secured carefully to the ceiling, showed the entire expanse of the mattress. And now that he was paying attention, Luke saw that there were other, more ornate mirrors placed strategically about the room, all seemingly focused on the bed.

"Someone's vain…" Luke muttered, frowning. "What is the point of all these mirrors?"

A pair of arms wrapped about his middle from behind, making him jump in surprise.

"She likes to see what's going on," Callista purred. "And I must say… I am envious of her sometimes."

Luke pushed her arms away, only to have them fasten about his waist again.

"Please let me go." He tried to sound civil, but Callista refused to be swayed.

"Come on, Luke…" she pressed against him suggestively. "Let's have a go at it, for old times' sake?"

Luke pushed away, turning to face her. He gaped when he saw that at some point after their arrival in the room, she had shed all clothing except her bra and panties. He didn't get the chance to shout at her to cover up before he was shoved onto the bed and she sat atop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke demanded when he recovered from his shock.

Callista grinned possessively and leaned down as if to kiss him. "Taking what is mine."

Luke turned his head away, and forcefully shoved her off of him. She thudded to the mattress, and as Luke struggled off the bed, she grabbed him with her feet and pulled him back down.

"Stop this!" Luke shouted angrily. "I came with you only because you promised me information. Where is it? Or was that a lie?"

"Oh, I wasn't lying," Callista assured him.

"Then where is it?"

"If you want it, I will give it to you… I will give you anything that you ask for... but you have to earn it." She struck a seductive pose, and Luke looked away in disgust.

"Never."

"Why not? We were happy before, we can be again; what with both of us trapped here. Why not make the best of a horrible situation?" Callista purred, slinking like a feline to the edge of the bed.

"You had your chance, Callista," Luke reminded her. "You left me, remember?"

"My biggest mistake."

"That's funny, I don't recall out final conversation going anything like that." Luke still refused to look at her. "And I will not sleep with you just for a possibility of information."

He made to leave, but he was somehow yanked harshly back onto the bed. Completely unprepared for the move, Luke was unable to stop his former girlfriend from ripping his shirt open and planting a fevered kiss on his chest.

Anger coursed through Luke, and he heaved his body to throw her off of him. "Leave me alone! I am married, so just stop!"

She tensed, and Luke sensed something in her shift.

"I know you're married." Her voice was far from silky anymore. "It was kind of hard to miss the event, as it was broadcasted for the whole galaxy to see."

"I will not apologize for marrying the woman I fell in love with… completely." Luke retorted. "Who by the way loves me the same… _unconditionally_."

"You should have been mine!" Callista shouted, and Luke felt a tingling of warning.

He spun around, taking her in on the bed… the bed she looked far too comfortable on. Skye's puzzling words to him when he'd mentioned Callista resurfaced: _Is that what she's calling herself these days? _And that was when it hit him: this was not Callista, or at least, not the woman he'd known.

This was Lady Resmi.

"It's you!" he breathed, stepping back in horror.

'Callista' stilled again, her face going hard. Then she lifted her hands and Luke's only warning was a spike in the Force. Purple lightning danced across the room toward Luke. Allowing instinct to take over, Luke caught the blast on his hands and absorbed it.

Her attack stopped, and she stared in open outrage that she'd been withstood. She lifted her head.

"You _will _make love to me, Luke." Her voice was deadly quiet.

"No, I will not," Luke stated with finality.

"You will be made to suffer if you refuse me," she warned.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than cheat on Mara with you," Luke spat with great fervor.

She glared daggers at him and Luke tensed, ready for another bout of lightning, but it never came. Instead Lady Resmi walked to the wall and opened a hidden panel, into which she input a code.

"You will be sorry for this, Luke." Resmi said, donning her clothes again.

"Not as sorry as I will be if I break Mara's heart."

A pair of Weequays arrived, and Lady Resmi gestured to the Jedi. "Cuff him and prepare him for an arena battle tomorrow."

"Yes, Milady."

**00000**

Once Luke was taken back to his room, where he would remain on lockdown until his date with the Asyyyriak, Lady Resmi went to her office and attempted to contact Syylk.

Luke would pay dearly for his refusal of her. He could have had a life of luxury and pleasure here, but instead he chose to cause himself more pain.

_Foolish man._ Resmi grouched.

She called for Syylk, but he did not answer. Frustrated, she determined to try again until she reached him. She _would_ have her revenge on Skywalker… one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Mara wandered the dingy room with her serving tray, taking rounds of drinks to the multitude of patrons gathered in the Xel-Chi cantina. Karrde and Ghent had been correct that this was a rotten place. There had been many an occasion where Mara had needed to use the Force to deflect attention of many smugglers and such who found her romantically attractive.

Due to her young age, it was much worse with Jaina, and Mara had also used the Force repeatedly— when Jaina wasn't able to— on the guys who looked at her in a lustful manner.

Mara would have preferred to use her fists, or even her hidden hold-out blaster. But that would have blown their cover _and_ negated the last day and a half she and Jaina had spent posing as waitresses.

And despite her guilt at dragging her niece into such an establishment, the girl had repeatedly told Mara that she wasn't leaving without information on Luke. Mara felt both honored at the young lady's loyalty, and exceedingly proud that Jaina was willing to get the job done no matter what.

Mara glanced at Jaina; and had she not already known who she was, Mara would not have recognized her with her black hair and blue eyes. Mara herself had dyed her tresses a muddy brown and put in russet eye contacts to hide her identity as Mara Jade.

So far there had been no sign of Syylk, though something told Mara he would be here soon. But what she _did_ know was that something big was about to unfold. And if the feeling in the Force wasn't enough for Mara, the growing crowd in the cantina would have convinced her.

Smugglers, pirates, thieves, and other underground persons gathered in huddled groups about the many holovids scattered around the establishment. Some were even passing credits or a community pot about, placing bets on whatever was about to happen.

"Hey, lovely one!" an intoxicated man said to her left. "H-how'ss ab-bout an-nother r-round?" the man slurred.

Mara lifted a brow. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

The man glared, but the emotion was hampered by the glassiness of his gaze. "H-hey! I c-can h-hold my li…liqu… alcohol."

"I'm sure you can." Mara snorted sarcastically.

Before he could retort, Mara watched as his head first slumped and then hit the table… and seconds later the man was unconscious. Mara shook her head, shifting her tray and moving to the crowd of men standing before one of the screens.

"Anyone for a refill?" she put on her most friendly voice.

"Right here!" one man held up his glass, which Mara swapped out for a full one.

Others also traded empty mugs for full ones, and Mara even received a tip. She smirked, wondering how many Jaina had received.

She was on her way to the kitchen to deliver the dirty dishes to the sink when she received a mental nudge from Jaina. Mara glanced her way to see Jaina tilt her head toward the entrance.

Mara followed her gaze… and sucked in a breath.

There in the doorway, shaking the water from his thick fur like some sort of animal, was a Whiphid. A very familiar one.

_Finally!_ Mara rejoiced.

Returning her attention to Jaina, Mara nodded once. Keeping up appearances, Mara put her dishes in the sink and then wandered back out to the seating area, watching as the Whiphid made his way to a private, curtained cubical.

Mara gave him a minute to get settled as any customer would, and then followed him in. She plastered a dazzling smile on her face as she closed the curtain.

"Good evening Mr. Kala'myre," she greeted him. "It is good to have you with us this evening."

The Whiphid looked at her suspiciously. "Where is Kiara?"

"I am sorry, but she fell ill and asked me to cover for her tonight," Mara apologized. "But she asked me to treat you with the best service, and to say she would miss you."

Kiara was Syylk's normal waitress, but Mara had gotten to her first, and _encouraged_ the woman to take some time off. It had finally happened when Mara assured her that Syylk would be taken very well care of in her absence.

Syylk eyed her for a long time, unmoving. Mara stood her ground, keeping her façade firmly in place. Finally he sighed.

"Very well." He leaned back in his luxurious seat. "Bring me a bottle of Iego Bliss, vintage pre-Empire."

"Right away. Would you like that opened in here?" Mara jotted down on her datapad as she spoke.

"That would be preferable," Syylk growled. "And no ice in the glass."

"I will bring that right away." Mara bowed out gracefully.

As Mara gathered the order in the back, Jaina approached.

"I thought he'd never show up!" Jaina said in a low tone. "I am sick of these idiots hitting on me!"

Another surge of guilt hit Mara, but she focused on the task at hand. "Let's just get this over with, and we can put Murk and this blasted cantina in the past."

"Right," Jaina agreed. "Do you still have the juice?"

"It never left my person," Mara replied, carefully taking out a hidden mini purse and opening it. Inside were a syringe and a bottle of potent truth serum. Mara used confident motions to get the correct dosage, and then inject it into the bottle through the cork.

Mara then hid the tiny satchel back under her blouse and picked up the order.

"Are you ready to play your part?" she asked her niece.

"Yes." Jaina nodded. "I did my research on what kind of massages Whiphids like."

"Alright, let's do this." Mara hefted her tray and walked with purpose to the private booth Syylk occupied.

His being cut off from the rest of the bar would make their task much easier, and Mara was thanking her lucky stars for the good fortune. It would mean no prying eyes.

"Here you are Mr. Kala'myre," Mara said as she parted the curtain. "One bottle of Iego Bliss, pre-Empire vintage." She set the bottle on the table, which was followed by a glass and a bucket of ice.

"Who is this?" Syylk eyed Jaina curiously.

"Ah, this is the newest member of our staff." Mara waved Jaina forward. "Kiara said you like to have a massage while here, and my partner would be happy to offer you one."

"Ah…" Syylk shuffled on his couch. "I like that idea very much. Do sit down, little lady."

Jaina was clearly fighting the urge to haul off and punch this alien, and Mara wasn't far behind, but the pair of them stuck to the plan.

Jaina sat down as he told her, and began to offer the ministrations promised.

**00000**

Luke was led back to the arena, un-hooded this time since he already knew what was coming.

Or so he thought.

When they shoved him into the showground this time, he barely recognized it. Somehow the arena had undergone a temporary makeover, probably a set up for his impending battle. All about the space, yet far enough away from the walls to prevent any kind of escape were large wooden posts, scattered here and there with platforms of various heights and sizes.

Luke frowned, confused. Why would they need all of this?

With dread curdling his stomach Luke grabbed a sword, and then on a whim he also took the old-fashioned bowcaster, slinging the accompanying quiver of short arrows over his shoulder. It seemed that whatever he was going to fight would be climbing, which meant some sort of long-range weapon would also be needed.

Luke swallowed, reached to the Force for calm, and stepped into the forest of poles. He waited with the calm born from the life of a Jedi. But when he spotted a few floating objects just above where the shield was, his heart sank a little.

Those were holocams, watching his every move, Luke knew. So, he was going to be put on display not just to the hundreds if not thousands of people here, but also across the galaxy.

Another thought stopped his heart for a millisecond. Would his family see him too?

Could he really go through with this? He thinned his lips, praying that at least Ben would be spared from seeing his father killing innocent men and creatures. And if his family did see his actions today, he only hoped they would understand why he was doing this.

Luke's musings were cut short when the loud metallic grinding of one of the animal gates opened. He focused on the dark space beyond the wall, waiting to see what sort of creature they would send his way.

To his bafflement, out came a six-legged creature with enormous, curved claws protruding from each foot, a pointed snout and needle-like teeth. This creature looked more apt to eating smaller prey. Then a second followed it, and they slinked about for a moment, getting their bearings before they noticed the man-made forest and raced into it.

Seconds later, Luke lost track of them visually when their green and brown hides camouflaged them perfectly with their environment.

**00000**

When Mara returned ten minutes after delivering the Whiphid's order, Jaina shot her a pained look. Mara saw that the alcohol was open, and had been almost entirely consumed already.

Mara also noticed that the Whiphid was running his mouth non-stop. She frowned: apparently her drug wasn't meant to be given to his species.

_Oh well, his loss. _Mara thought.

She sat down beside Jaina, who immediately scooted away from the larger being.

"I asked him about Uncle Luke, but he hasn't stopped prattling on about random stuff," Jaina whispered to her.

"What has he said so far?" Mara asked.

"Just a lot of crap about animal battles and person-on-person fights to the death." Jaina shrugged. "He also said there was a major event happening with this 'arena battle', which is why this place is so full today. But so far, he's not said anything about Uncle Luke."

Mara opened her mouth to reply when the screen before them suddenly came on, and cheers went up all through the cantina. Even Syylk, drugged as he was, leaned forward eagerly to watch his personal holovid.

Trading apprehensive looks, Mara and Jaina moved so that they could also see what the big fuss was all about.

A flashing banner welcomed viewers to the first-ever live recording of the Kritanta Games, hosted by Lady Resmi. It of course did not say where the games took place, nor would the cameras pan out any further than what they wanted viewers to see.

Mara felt her apprehension morph steadily into dread when the opening credits gave way to an arena of some sort. She had a feeling she knew what was about to happen, and she swallowed on a dry throat.

It was an aerial view at first; showing a massive, natural-formed stadium with rows upon rows of spectators. Mara grew frustrated that the cameras would not give her anymore details. Within this massive arena a ton of wooden poles had been erected, complete with random platforms.

But it was the lone figure walking tentatively forward from one end that grabbed Mara's utter and complete attention. Jaina gasped, throwing her hands up to her face.

"Uncle Luke!" she cried before she could stop herself.

Syylk spun toward them, his eyes wide with alarm. "What did you say?"

Mara leapt to her feet as Syylk lunged for Jaina.

"You are liars!" Syylk shrieked.

Mara grabbed her hold-out blaster and fired into the alien's arm, which served to slow him down. The being roared in pain, clutching his arm.

Mara felt the attention of a few people being drawn their way, and quickly set her blaster to stun, shooting the alien three times for good measure. Then Mara dragged the alien to his seat and literally threw him into it.

Finally she sat down and returned her attention to the holovid… just in time to see two creatures lunge toward Luke Skywalker.

**00000**

Luke had been tiptoeing through the posts, keeping all his senses on alert for any sign of the two creatures that were there. He could hear them, and he could feel them, yet they remained elusive.

He was just beginning to wonder if these animals planned to remain hidden safely away when his danger sense screamed at him.

Luke dove into a forward roll, coming up and spinning on his toes to face the animals, which were picking themselves up off the ground. They hissed horribly at him, stalking him slowly on the ground.

Luke took the opportunity to try touching their minds with the Force, and discovered that these creatures were literally starving to death. They did not _want_ to attack him: they knew when they were outmatched… but they were also following their base instincts to survive at all costs.

And their hunger gnawed continuously, driving them into desperation.

He broke contact as the animal on the left surged forward, and Luke swung his blade at it. The creature somehow dodged his strike, which left him open to the second creature. Its large talons sliced into the top of Luke's forearm, and he screamed in agony.

Blood instantly seeped from his arm, but he had no time to ponder it as the pair of animals made their next move. The one who'd drawn blood dove in with its maw agape, ready to tear into him, but Luke yanked an arrow from his quiver and stabbed into the animal's mouth.

The creature screamed in anguish as the sharp blade pierced through its skull. Then the animal began to thrash and Luke, still holding his arrow, didn't have the chance to pull his arm free before the animal's teeth closed over his wrist.

Luke saw red from the pain as the thin, yet dangerously sharp teeth of this animal pierced his skin without resistance. Luke felt a warning in the Force, and dodged the second brute.

It crashed into the first, which fell dead to the ground. Luke used his left hand to pry open its jaws, and pulled his injured limb out of the now-slack mouth. This also gave the second creature time to recover, and it leapt to its feet.

But upon seeing the dead friend it retreated into the branches to regroup.

**00000**

Watching with great interest as Luke was bitten and injured; Lady Resmi suddenly scowled as the Jedi defeated one of the asyyyriaks. It had only been a few minutes, and he was already making headway.

"This is not going to do at all, Luke," she ground out.

Turning her head to the side, she spoke to Kei. "Send in the danchaf."

The Gran grinned maliciously. "Gladly, Milady."

**00000**

Luke wished he had something other than a loincloth on, so he could try and stop the bleeding, but he didn't have that luxury.

He did, however, have the Force.

Quickly, Luke opened himself to it and used its power to halt the flow of blood. He sighed in relief as it worked, and then turned his attention to the 'forest' about him.

Luke didn't see it, but something was telling him to get off the ground, and fast. So he located the nearest platform and sprang up to it, using his new vantage point to see the new threat.

Moments later, a new animal was released into the stadium. This creature was much larger, and more than capable to taking Luke in a fair fight. He also recognized this animal from Jacen's many research papers.

It was a danchaf, with numerous protrusions coming from its shoulders and upper back. It was both a quadruped and bipedal... and was meant for climbing trees.

And unlike the other creature— which Luke still hadn't located— the danchaf wasted no time in weaving its agile way through the artificial forest. As soon as the creature spotted Luke it let out a hunting call and charged.

Luke released himself to the Force, trusting it to guide him. He leapt upward and to the right as the danchaf sprang from the tree directly in front of the Jedi. The creature landed with a rake of its claws, which nicked Luke's heels.

Luke hissed, but ignored the scrapes. The beast followed hot on Luke's heels, driving him from platform to platform until Luke was as high as the posts would let him go.

**00000**

Mara watched with rapt attention as Luke was pursued through the 'trees' by a danchaf, which was relentless in its desire to feast. Finally it cornered Luke on the uppermost platform, from which there were precious few directions her husband could go.

Beside her, Jaina was hunched forward, completely entrenched in what she was seeing.

On the screen, Luke glanced about as the creature paused to prowl forward more slowly, confident in its victory. Then, just before the creature reached Luke, the Jedi Master sprang up and over the creature's back, flipping as he went to avoid the angry swipe of its large front feet.

To Mara's amazement, Luke landed atop the precariously narrow top of the nearest post, and then sprinted with confident strides along the top of the make-do forest.

The creature followed, although it had to dip down just below the tops of the posts to keep up. As Luke neared one edge of the 'forest', the original animal sprang forward out of nowhere, catching his ankle as he leapt.

Luke attempted to twist away, but the thing had caught him off guard. Luke missed his intended landing and toppled downward in an uncontrolled tumble with the animal still clamped onto his leg.

Mara fully expected for Luke to collide with the ground, but she thanked the Force when a platform stopped his crazed plummet. Her elation for this minor victory died, however, when Luke did not immediately get up.

To add to the seriousness, the danchaf was rapidly closing in.

"Come on, Luke... get up!" Mara breathed, her heart pounding in time with the pace of the danchaf as it zeroed in on the prone Jedi.

Then, at last, Luke struggled to push himself up onto hands and knees. His head jerked back as his Force-sense no doubt told him to move aside, and then he rolled... right off the platform.

Mara rose from her seat before she knew what she was doing, and yelled at the screen.

"LUKE! What the..."

But then the camera showed that he was only a few feet off the ground, and so he landed with a thud, but it wasn't life-threatening. Luke looked down at the creature on his leg, probably wondering why it hadn't finished him off.

But a zoomed-in view of the action showed that their landing— with Luke on top of the animal— had crushed the creature's skull. He pried the animal off of him, and then fell forward as the danchaf tackled him from above.

Luke's head slammed into the ground as he hit, but the Jedi didn't stop there. He reached for his sword, realized it was absent, and so grabbed another arrow. The Jedi stabbed it into the hand and the creature roared as it released Luke.

He immediately flipped over, pulling out his bowcaster as the animal nursed its injury. Luke used the precious seconds to load his weapon and fire a shot at the creature's chest. The animal screamed again, its front limbs clutching at its heart.

Luke backed away as the creature staggered forward, but was unable to roll out of the way because of the unsteady movements of the animal. It landed heavily atop Luke, surely knocking the air from his lungs.

The cantina erupted into thunderous applause and catcalls, and Mara could imagine credits changing hands. But inside their little booth, all was silent as they watched Luke weakly shove the creature off his body and simply lie still.

Mara got a good look at her husband as the camera got one close-up of the victorious Jedi.

His hair had grown some, and his body was smeared with blood and scrapes. He had a lump on his forehead from the fall, and he was breathing heavily. But it was his eyes that held Mara in place.

Blue eyes that normally held such warmth and love were dull and sorrowful. For a split-second before the image faded away, Luke looked directly into the camera... and Mara saw the single tear trace from the outer corner of his eye to drip down by his ear.

Stunned silence reigned for several minutes as the party raged outside their protective curtain. Jaina was the first to recover enough to speak.

"So... what now?"

Mara blinked at the sound of her voice, lifting her gaze from where Luke's eyes had burned into hers onscreen.

"Well, Syylk is not going to give us any more information, and we now know Luke is alive." Mara struggled to get her brain to function normally again. "Let's get out of this filthy place."

"Gladly."

**00000**

The next morning, when Lady Resmi tried to raise Syylk again he finally answered, though he was nursing a killer headache.

"What do you want?" he growled, not in the mood for pleasantries.

He was still fuming over being drugged and then stunned last night by those stupid human women.

"I have a job for you, and am prepared to pay you handsomely for it," she responded in kind.

"What's the job?"

"Bring me the Skywalker brat... alive and unharmed," she ordered.

Syylk paused, removing the icepack from his throbbing head. Then his snout lifted into a feral grin.

"With pleasure."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

The day was hot by Whiphid standards, and the furry being cursed the sun for the fifth time that afternoon. But his target's arrival at the Coruscant Zoo had made his day: children were notorious for getting separated from their guardians in amusement parks of any kind.

Syylk had been following the Solos and their little red-haired charge since they left their building. He was careful not to raise the suspicions of the adults, though his attention was spent mostly on the child, and any opportunity to get him away from Han and Leia Solo before they realized what was happening.

At the moment the trio was gazing at a family of ikopi, a herd animal from Naboo. Little Ben was pointing out the calf that hung close to its mother as the female grazed on overhead shrubbery.

Syylk remained patient, even as he downed his sixth glass of water. He glanced at the map the zoo gave all visitors, and saw that very soon the group he trailed would enter an enclosed aquarium exhibit with many a hallway in which to go down.

That would be the perfect place to ambush the sprout of a boy. All he had to do was wait for the adults to become engrossed in reading one of the exhibit markers as the child meandered.

Syylk's attention was drawn as the family moved onward, with the child bouncing up and down as they approached the next Naboo-native exhibit: tuskcats. Syylk watched how far away the adults let Ben get before they called out to him, noticing that with each new exhibit, the child's energy seemed to be expended in seeing what was next.

Such excitement had thus far caused Ben Skywalker to consistently run ahead of his guardians while they maintained a more sedate pace. And while they may have looked nonchalant, Syylk had no doubts that they were keeping a sharp eye on their charge.

But under the cover of the gloom that would come with entering the aquarium, their view of Ben would diminish greatly. Syylk grinned to himself, eager to make this catch as payback for Skywalker's family trying to best him.

What did he care if the target was a child? So long as he got his revenge, he was good to go.

_Speaking of good to go…_Syylk thought as he watched the Solos and Ben at long last enter the aquarium. _Time to get moving._

Syylk entered a few people behind the Solos, yet once he found Ben his gaze remained fixed on him. As he'd suspected, the Solos seemed to be having a rougher time keeping tabs on the boy with the greater press of people inside the cramped space.

Syylk neared the Solos and deftly made his way past them as they looked at an adolescent colo clawfish, also from Naboo. He checked over his shoulder to see if they'd spotted him, but as he'd predicted, Han was pointing at the glowing eel-like fish while his wife read the placard.

As for the boy…

Syylk saw him get carried along with an extra-large family group of Rodians, many of them children. The group pressed with eagerness up to the large viewing panes to see the next aquatic animal in line.

Ben, also caught up in the excitement of his peers, did not seem to notice just how far from his family he now was. Syylk shouldered his way closer to the boy, and then leaned down to the nearest Rodian child.

"I hear tell they have a sando aqua monster at the end of the aquarium here," he whispered conspiratorially.

The child gasped. "Really!"

"Yeah, why don't you go see if I'm right?" Syylk pointed toward the end of the aquarium where a huge tank rested… as well as the exit.

The excited child squealed something in her native tongue and as one the throng of children surged forward… still carrying Ben Skywalker in their exuberant midst. Syylk grinned, very much pleased with himself.

As the mass of children pressed forward against the tank, Ben at last became uncomfortable and began to work his way free of the group. Syylk was waiting for him when he got there, and draped a furry limb across his shoulders.

"Hello Ben," he whispered.

The boy glanced up at him, confused… and Syylk smirked when the boy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Meanwhile, Syylk had grabbed a large sack, which he now held ready. Using his greater mass to hide what was going on— a task made easier by the darkness and the craziness around him— Syylk shoved a gag into the child's mouth before he could scream. He followed up with the large sack, which he quickly tied up and slung over his back.

**00000**

Leia felt the tingle in the back of her neck just as she realized Ben was nowhere in sight.

"Ben?" she called out, searching for his bright head of hair in the gloom.

Catching on, Han moved away from the creature they'd been inspecting and added his eyes to the search.

"Han, I don't see him anywhere!" Leia was trying hard not to panic. "And something is wrong!"

"Wrong how?" Han asked.

"I don't know, but something is not right here." Leia pressed forward, shoving her way through the families who were all pressed in together.

Han and Leia investigated each cubby in the aquarium, becoming increasingly frantic as each search came up empty-handed. It wasn't until they reached the end where a family of Rodians was that they spotted a large tan shape moving toward the door.

And over his back was a moving satchel. Leia stretched out with the Force, even though she already suspected the truth. It had been a Whiphid that had taken Luke in the first place, so it stood to reason this was the same one.

"Han!" Leia pointed urgently when her probe came up positive. "There!"

"HEY!" Han shouted, making several parents turn their eyes his way. "STOP!"

The Whiphid glanced at them, gave a mock salute, and raced from the building and into the glaring sunlight. Han and Leia roughly drove through the crowd, with Han threatening bodily harm to anyone who didn't move.

Their hearts pumping wildly, Han and Leia at last plunged into daylight, squinting through suddenly watery eyes as their sight struggled to adjust. But for all his size, and for carrying a stolen child, Han and Leia could not find the alien anywhere.

"Can you still sense Ben in the Force?" Han asked, turning to Leia.

She closed her eyes in concentration, and then pointed. "That way, and we need to hurry!"

Han didn't ask questions. Together they sprinted, with Leia delivering instructions now and then, until they exited the zoo altogether and saw the Whiphid entering his ship nearby.

They made haste for the vessel but were too late, and as the ship disappeared high above their heads, Leia slumped to the ground. With tears streaming from her eyes, Leia looked to Han.

"Mara will never forgive us!" she whispered.

"What are you talking like that for?" Han asked gently. "Of course she will."

"But, Han…" Leia shook her head dejectedly. "This is the second time Ben has been kidnapped on our watch."

"Oh." Han whispered, finally catching on as he recalled Viqi Shesh stealing infant Ben during the war a few years earlier.

"We need to contact Mara… to let her know." Leia rose with all the grace she could manage, and Han put his arm around his wife to steady her.

**00000**

Skye walked confidently toward Luke's room, noting the single guard outside. She balanced her tray of items and prepared to enter the cubical, but the guard stopped her as she moved to open the hatch.

"He's to be left alone," the man told her.

"That's not what I was told," Skye returned evenly. "Let me pass."

"No." The man glared down at her from his greater height. "Go play nurse to someone else."

Skye matched his glare. "I am supposed to prepare the man for his next bout in the arena. He cannot very well fight in his current state, now can he?"

"He'll live." The guard dismissed. "Go away."

"No." Skye stood firm. "You will let me in."

The man's eyes glazed slightly as her probe took effect, and then he stepped aside. "I… I will let you in. But just this once." He added as if to reassure himself.

Skye smiled appreciatively, and let herself in. To her surprise, Luke was already on his feet.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I used the Force to heal myself," Luke replied, giving her a curious look. "What's on the tray?"

"Huh?" Skye looked down. "Oh. Another gift of food from Maxx: he's worried about you."

"Ah, thank you." Luke accepted the tray and eagerly delved into his fresh, hot meal.

Skye wandered his room aimlessly while he did so, running idle fingers along the stone walls.

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"I heard that Lady Resmi may pit you against Pofl for the next… show," she murmured, glancing his way to gauge his reaction.

Wain had let that slip in a moment of frustration, and Skye knew Lady Resmi was hoping to catch Luke killing out of revenge.

"The Dug who poisoned me?" Was Luke's soft query.

"Yes."

He looked down, his current bite slowing in enthusiasm as he let that sink in. "Oh."

Skye thinned her lips, looking away.

Sensing her changing mood, Luke cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She evaded.

"Don't give me that," Luke reprimanded mildly. "You're upset about something."

Skye sighed. "Fine." Turning, she looked him in the eye. "What's going on between you and Lady Resmi?"

Luke blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You and Lady Resmi," Skye repeated. "Luke, she spent huge amounts of time, energy and money in getting you— specifically— here. She tested that serum's predecessors on an unsuspecting Force sensitive and that poor man died in misery. There was nothing left of him to mourn when they finished. His mind was gone, and so was his will to live. As for his body… I'd prefer not to think of it." Her gaze bored into him. "I guess my question is: why _you_? There are a plethora of other Jedi out there, so why did she target Luke Skywalker specifically?"

She sat beside him, now nervous and almost afraid to speak. "She also paid you a personal visit when you were in the medical wing…. and then I hear rumors that she got you alone in her bedchamber."

Luke grabbed her hand. "Skye, listen to me."

She glanced uncertainly at their hands, and Luke released her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Lady Resmi is an old… girlfriend of mine."

Skye's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Her name used to be Callista Ming, and I came across her while on the dreadnaught _Eye of Palpatine_. I fell in love with her while I was there. Once the _Eye_ was destroyed I thought she'd been lost too, but she wasn't."

He could see he had Skye's full attention now.

"She lived by taking the offered body of a fellow Jedi," he continued, "but the act cost her any connection to the Force. Except to the Dark Side. I tried and tried to help her get it back, but she gave up on the search… and on us. She left me, and I thought I would never see her again."

"But now here she is…" Skye murmured. "A Dark Lady and doing everything she can to make you and all others with families miserable." She looked up, her eyes bright with the flow of sudden knowledge. "It all makes so much more sense now!"

"What does?"

"These games," Skye replied. "She only targets men with families, and she uses their loved ones as leverage to get her way. Whenever someone fails to kill an animal or tries to spare a life of a fellow fighter in the arena, she kills either their child or spouse."

Luke's horror was palpable, but Skye pressed on. "She is jealous of you and your happiness: of the family that _she_ wanted to have with you. And she hates that other people are happy with what she didn't get to have."

"Then she never should have left me," Luke growled. "I was ready to give her everything when she walked out without so much as giving me a chance to change her mind."

"Well, she didn't think you'd move on from her apparently," Skye told him. "But now I know why she started these games. It was all a big ruse to get to you. She had to get established, and so she went through several gladiators before she began preparations for your arrival."

Luke looked thoughtful, and Skye saw that he was finished with his food, so she took the tray. But at that moment the door opened again, and Skye jumped.

"I gave strict instructions that Luke was not to be disturbed." Lady Resmi's voice was deceptively calm.

"I apolog…" Skye began but was cut off.

"Do you think yourself above my law, Little Skye?" Resmi's gaze was hard even as her words were taunting.

Skye's eyes flashed. "No one calls me 'Little' except…"

"Maxx?" Again Lady Resmi spoke over her. "Yes, it would seem the pair of you have grown rather close."

Something in the way Lady Resmi said those words made Skye's blood frost over.

"He and I are friends, Milady," Skye managed.

"Just friends?" Resmi lifted an imperious eyebrow. "Come now, do you think me blind? He dotes on you as he would a daughter, and frankly I am tired of him wasting resources on you."

"If he does, it's only because I asked him to." Skye was dreading what she was feeling from Resmi.

"Then you will know that this punishment is for the both of you." Lady Resmi gestured behind her before stepping aside so Skye could see out the doorway, where Maxx stood surrounded by Weequay guards.

"Callista, what's this all about?" Luke asked, rising to his feet.

Grey eyes flashed. "I am Lady Resmi!" she snapped. "Call me by that filthy name again, and I will have you neutered."

Skye watched in rising terror as Maxx was shoved into the room, where he stood nervously. His eyes met hers, and Skye felt her body begin to tremble.

"I have been waiting a while now for a reason to take something from you Skye," Lady Resmi said conversationally. "And now I have a valid reason: insubordination."

As Resmi removed her lightsaber form her belt, Skye finally found her voice again.

"No! Please!" she begged. "Don't do this!"

"It is high past time you were reminded of your place here, '_Little_ Skye'," Resmi snapped acidly.

"No!" Skye lunged forward even as a deep purple blade sprang to life and swiped without resistance through the thick neck of the Besalisk.

"MAXX!" Skye screamed, dropping to the ground as her knees failed her.

"You are a gladiator Skye, nothing more," Resmi ground out. "You have no special privileges." She bent low to get closer to Skye. "And the next time I punish you, it will be through someone else's child."

Skye lunged forward, her fist catching Resmi's nose hard enough to break the cartilage. Resmi reared back with a shriek, cursing loudly in her suddenly nasal voice.

"You are a monster!" Skye hollered, rising to her feet to continue her onslaught. She got in a few more punches before a blast of Sith lightning caught her in the stomach.

Skye flew across the small room to crash into the wall and then slam to the ground, where she curled into a fetal position.

Luke, who had been completely caught off guard by the entire scene, finally brought his gaze up when Resmi spoke to him.

"Let this be a lesson to you as well, Luke, of what happens when I am defied." Even through her broken nose, Resmi was easy to take seriously.

She swiped at her nose, looked dispassionately at her smeared hand and then stormed outside, leaving the two humans and Maxx's body behind.

"By the way, you are now free to go about your normal life here," Resmi called over her shoulder. "I look forward to your next battle in the morning."

And then she was gone.

The door closed and a heavy silence fell, with Luke unable to tear his eyes away from the frozen fear on Maxx' severed head. Only movement in his peripheral vision caused him to finally look away.

Skye was now on her hands and knees, crawling slowly toward Maxx. She was trembling, and as she reached him she collapsed against his body.

"Maxx…" she whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry… I am so sorry!"

Instinct took over, and Luke knelt beside her, placing a hand to her back. "Skye…"

"It's my fault!" she whimpered, not looking away from Maxx. "He's dead because of me!"

"No!" Luke turned her to face him, and only then saw the river of tears coming from her pale green eyes. "He did not die because of you."

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"Because Resmi is responsible for all of the things that happen here," Luke told her. "Not you. You are doing the right thing, Skye. Maxx knew this, and he supported you in any way he could. He _chose_ this path, knowing the possible consequences."

Skye sniffled, glancing at the body. "I know."

"I'm sorry about Maxx," Luke whispered.

She bit her lip, obviously trying hard not to break down completely, but Luke pulled her into an embrace.

"Let it out, Skye," he murmured. "It's okay to mourn those we lose."

Then— as if she _had_ been awaiting permission— Skye grabbed fistfuls of his tunic, buried her face into his chest, and bawled until she was totally spent.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Despite Leia's protests, Han convinced her to wait a day before calling Mara so they could do a more extensive search for the missing child. And Leia had never before been happier to have listened to her husband.

For the very day she and Han had agreed to contact Mara, a private and secure message came through for them from an anonymous person.

_I have information on Luke Skywalker, but will only speak to Mara Jade Skywalker. Chalmun's Cantina, Mos Eisley. Have Mara meet me there, as soon as possible. _

Leia and Han read the note three times to be certain they'd read it correctly. Han was dubious.

"This is kinda suspicious if you ask me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Leia normally would have agreed with that assessment, but the Force was urging her— quite strongly— to pass the message on.

"I really think it's valid, Han," she told him.

Han took one look at her, saw that she had "the look", and knew it would be pointless to argue with her anymore. Reaching over his wife's shoulder, Han input the _Jade Shadow_'s comm. codes.

They waited for a full minute before anyone answered, and then Mara's weary face appeared.

"Han, Leia." Mara smiled. "It's nice to hear from you. How's Ben?"

Han and Leia exchanged guilty looks, which the smart red-head did not miss. She was instantly on alert.

"What happened?"

Leia took a deep breath. "Ben was taken by a Whiphid while we were out."

Mara's eyes flashed, and looked off-screen for a moment. "I'll bet it was Syylk, getting me back for our treatment of him."

Leia frowned. "Wait, you found Syylk?"

"Yeah, we found him." Mara didn't elaborate. "When did you lose Ben?"

"Almost two days ago," Leia admitted sheepishly.

Mara's jaw dropped. "And you're just _now _telling me!"

"We have a spot of great news too," Han spoke up in an effort to deflect Mara's anger from his wife. "And a pretty good possibility that we have Luke's location."

Mara's glare slowly became more thoughtful, and her expression softened. "And if it _was_ Syylk who took Ben, he's probably taking him to wherever Luke is." She sighed. "Where is Luke?"

"Actually, you are going to have to meet our anonymous tipster… in person," Han admitted.

Mara looked back and forth between them twice. "What?"

"We're sending you the message now." Leia typed in some commands and then nodded to Mara, who looked off-screen to read. "I get the very strong impression that this tip is genuine."

Mara took a long moment to answer, before finally coming to a decision. She spoke off-camera, and then faced the Solos again.

"We'll head to Tatooine; we're actually quite close to there anyway," Mara informed them. "Meanwhile, do me a favor?"

"Name it." Leia leaned forward.

"Did you by chance see the holovid broadcast that was played the other day?" Mara asked.

Leia frowned. "What broadcast?"

"I guess that's a no," Mara muttered. "Listen, I need you to look up any planets that have arenas. Look for ones that are essentially nature-formed, because that's where the broadcast showed him to be."

"Got it," Leia said. "Any chance we could see this show for ourselves?"

Mara bit her lip. "I… I guess I can ask Karrde to find it."

"That would be helpful," Han agreed.

"Mara?" Leia said quietly as their sister-in-law made to sign off.

"Yes?"

"We… we are so sorry… about Ben." Leia tried and failed to maintain control.

Mara sighed. "I know it wasn't your fault. Just help me find my family and we'll be okay."

"We will."

**00000**

Luke was a little worried that he'd been given a few days off, especially after Resmi had threatened him so profusely. He couldn't shake the feeling that something epic was coming to a head. He only hoped that when the time came, he was ready.

A more immediate concern for Luke was the absence of Skye for the past thirty-six hours. He was now wandering the complex, looking anywhere he thought she might be: her room, the lounge, even the arena. But so far he'd come up empty handed.

It wasn't until his stomach rumbled a little that the idea came to him to search Maxx's little diner. So, with a new heading, Luke strode with purpose for the last place she could be. He glanced around at the deserted corridor before entering the diner that was essentially abandoned now that its chef was gone.

Luke hadn't known the Besalisk all that well, but he'd been a kind and helpful soul to the Jedi ever since he'd arrived. Luke also knew that Maxx's death had taken a toll on Skye, emotionally.

He let his gaze wander the darkened seating area, searching for any hint of her presence. Seeing nothing, Luke finally entered the food-prep area… and stopped short. The entire kitchen sparkled and gleamed like a brand new restaurant would before opening day. Every surface had been scrubbed, scraped, and even buffed to perfection.

Nothing was out of place, and every scrap of dust and trash had been swiped away.

And sitting by the wall just inside the door was Skye, her head leaned back against the wall, eyes blank as she clutched something to her chest. Luke took in the scene, and then glanced at her weary face.

"I wasn't able to give him a proper burial, so I figured this was the best way to honor Maxx," she whispered by way of explanation. "He always strove to keep his kitchen neat and clean."

Luke nodded without speaking and settled down beside her, keeping a respectful distance, but staying close enough to offer support.

"Maxx was the closest thing I ever had to a father," Skye murmured after a time without turning her head. "He was so good to me."

Luke nodded. "I understand that very well. I never knew my father growing up, and my uncle was— at least to my young heart at the time— not exactly the ideal father-figure."

"Be grateful you had parents who loved you." She looked down.

Luke lifted a brow, and he thought a moment before asking the question that had been on his mind recently. "Where are you from, Skye?"

"If you're asking where I was born, and who my parents were, then I can't tell you," Skye deadpanned. "My earliest memory was waking up in an orphanage. And the first chance I got, I left that place for good. I've been on my own ever since, with a rare few friends here and there."

"You seem to have done rather well for yourself," Luke observed kindly.

"I'd agree with you in only one aspect, and even that was short-lived." She squeezed the hand against her chest slightly. "Nothing ever lasts."

Her utter certainty of this, and her stark loneliness tugged at Luke's heart. "I refuse to believe that."

"That's because you still have everything," Skye returned without malice.

Luke tilted his head, following a quiet hunch. "Who did you lose?"

Skye tensed briefly, and Luke feared he'd said the wrong thing, but then she relaxed before tentatively pulling the hand against her heart away. She finally looked to him, and then offered her hand.

Luke held out his palm, and she set something in it. Luke flipped it over gently, and to his surprise saw an old-fashioned photo of a little girl who couldn't have been older than his own son. Her freckled face glowed with the innocent joy of youth. Pale blonde hair framed her round face with tight curls, and even a few ringlets, while her dark eyes laughed at the camera.

"What's her name?" he asked reverently.

"Celina. She was the one good thing in my life, and the best. I… I lost her to cancer. She was four." Skye's voice hitched. "When I found out she was ill, I sold everything I had except for the barest necessities to pay for her medical treatments. I even went for a few "new options", but nothing helped, and I could tell all the tests were just wearing her down faster."

Skye looked at her hands. "I had the Force at my disposal, but even that didn't stop her from being taken. I was so angry when she passed," Skye admitted. "I was upset with the Force, at the doctors who couldn't save her… and at myself for outliving my own child."

"It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that she was gone, and that it wasn't the Force's fault per-se. I was just hurt that I didn't have my baby girl anymore."

She was weeping now, allowing the tears to flow freely. "Celina was the one and only person I have loved unconditionally. I thought I was in love with the man who sired her, but he turned out to be an abusive son of a Sith, so I put an end to our relationship before he knew about Celina, and I've never looked back."

With that she settled, looking at her hands.

Luke gazed upon the sweet little girl smiling back at him, and he found his own eyes misting. He'd always hoped for a second child, a little girl of his own. Not that he was ungrateful to have Ben, but he'd held out a little hope that maybe the Force would bless him with a daughter as well.

But it wasn't meant to be, so he'd given up that dream and focused on the family he did have.

"Skye, can I ask you something?" Luke ventured into the silence.

"Sure." She was finished crying now, he saw when she looked over at him.

"You said Resmi targets men with families."

"Yes."

"So… how did _you_ end up in here?" Luke allowed his earnestness to show.

She took a breath before replying. "I conned my way inside. She thinks I belong to some goon who owed her a debt, and so he sold me to her in place of her money."

"You willingly put yourself in here?" Luke was surprised.

"I wanted to take her down." Skye shrugged. "I never imagined I'd be here for six Hoth-frosted months, but I am _so close_ to finishing what I began." She looked about the sparkling kitchen. "And I _will _finish it, if it kills me."

"I commend you for that," Luke said.

After an added hush, Luke ventured another query. "May I ask where you received your training?"

"Here and there, really," Skye answered honestly. "I travelled extensively in my early years, not wanting to settle down. It wasn't until I ran into an old Jedi Master hiding out in the Unknown Regions that I found out I was a Force-adept.

"He taught me for a few years, and just before his death he told me of a Jedi Holocron he'd hidden away with some old records. I used those, and as I travelled after that, whenever I came across a race that used the Force, I sought lessons there as well."

"Why did you never seek out the Jedi Order?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Skye shrugged. "My training was pretty much helter-skelter, and I filled things in for myself where I could for a while there. It took me years to become what I'd consider Jedi Knight-level with my abilities. I guess I didn't think I'd fit in. And… I've always been alone, so I don't really know much about being part of a group, y'know?"

Luke absorbed this with a slow nod. "I think at the time we probably would not have been ready for your… scattered training method. But now, with our broader and more open way of thinking, we could learn much from each other."

"What are you trying to say?"

"When we get out of this mess, I'd like it if you could share your knowledge with the Jedi Council, and we in turn can fill in any training blanks you have," Luke replied. "If that's what you want."

Skye lifted her brows, pursing her lips. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

Luke couldn't have hoped for more at that time, he knew. "I do have another question if you'll bear with me."

She finally snickered. "Just one?"

Luke grinned. "Yeah. Last one."

"By all means then, fire away." Skye gestured lazily.

"Why did Lady Resmi choose Geonosis for the games?" Luke wanted to know. "I mean, what's so special about this planet that sets it apart from any others? And how could the Geonosians go along with what she allows to happen here?"

"What happened to 'one question'?" Skye quipped before she turned serious. "Besides, it's not that hard to believe that the natives of this world would have any qualms about returning to a time-old tradition."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Skye lifted her head from the wall to gaze at him oddly. "You really don't know?"

Luke was perplexed. "Know what?"

"Luke, this planet— hell, this very arena— is where the Clone Wars officially began." Skye informed him; clearly taken aback that he didn't know that. "The Geonosians held ritual executions for generations before that."

"Oh." Luke felt a thousand more questions spring to life with her statement.

Seeing this, Skye rose to her feet, tugging him up also. "Come with me."

Luke handed her the photo, which she secured carefully. "Where are we going?"

"Back in time."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Unbeknownst to any but a select few personnel at the Kritanta Games, the night after Luke's first televised battle a special, _extra-large_ delivery was made in the dead of night. A ship bearing the insignia of a once-respected family had entered the atmosphere with its cumbersome cargo.

The huge creature itself was sedated heavily for the safety of the crew, and as soon as they landed, the one in charge had descended the boarding ramp to meet with Lady Resmi.

"Our price for this creature is to witness the pain and suffering of the son of Anakin Skywalker. The so-called "Hero With No Fear" caused my family great humiliation and sorrow," the Neimoidian said. "I want a front-row seat to this show."

"You will have a place in my personal box." Resmi assured him.

"Then just tell us where to put your gift, Milady."

**00000**

Luke had told her once what the Chalmun's Cantina on Tatooine was like. And while this particular establishment wasn't as bad as the Xel-Chi had been, it was still high up on the not-so-friendly-places list.

She and Jaina had only been here a few hours, and already there had been four brawls and two broken limbs. Not to mention the music was beginning to drive Mara insane. If their mysterious contact did not show soon, she was going to find a way to shut the band up for a while.

She glanced nonchalantly about the room, allowing her gaze to linger on Jaina— who was again in disguise— as the young woman sat a few booths away. The girl shook her head a smidgen, indicating she'd seen nothing so far.

Then a stirring on the Force caused Mara to look at the entrance, where a cloaked figure was now standing. Mara had the distinct impression whoever was behind that hood was looking right at her.

The figure waited a moment and then made its way to Mara's table, one she'd carefully selected for privacy, yet nothing too obvious. When the figure approached, a female voice emitted from the dark shadows beneath the cowl.

"Mara Jade Skywalker?"

In another time or place, Mara would have returned with a witty reply. But with the only lead to Luke standing before her after weeks of searching, Mara wasn't about to test Fate.

"Yes."

"Show me your identification," the woman demanded.

Frowning slightly, Mara did as she was asked. Once the figure read her credentials, she sighed and seated herself across from the red-head. She glanced about, and then lowered the hood to reveal a blue face with two lekku.

"Thank you for meeting me," the Twilek said.

"You said you know where my husband is." Mara cut to the chase, sensing this woman's nerves.

"I do." The Twilek pulled something from a hidden pocket, and slid it toward Mara on the tabletop, stopping just short of giving it to her. "I was never here, nor did you ever hear of Neala."

Mara lifted a brow, deciding not to point out that the woman should have left out her name. "That serious huh?"

"You have no idea," the woman muttered, scanning the crowd skittishly. "And if I were you, I'd take the chip and get to your vessel. You never know when _she _will catch up to you."

"She?" Mara clicked her tongue. "You mean Lady Resmi?"

Neala's surprise was clear as day. "You know her?"

"Only her name," Mara answered.

"Pray you never come face-to-face with the woman. She's horrible!" Neala shuddered. "And I have already stayed too long. Good luck."

"Wait," Mara said as the woman rose, leaving the datachip behind. "You said you had a location."

"It's all on the chip," Neala said, trying to back away.

"Tell me in person so I know this isn't a ruse." Mara stayed seated.

The Twilek trembled. "Y-you're a Jedi, you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

"No." Mara shook her head. "But I _can_ tell if someone is playing me. So, give me a reason to believe you."

Neala looked down, and then quietly spoke a single word. "Geonosis."

Mara confirmed the validity with the Force, and then nodded. "Thank you."

"Can I go now?" Neala questioned.

Mara gestured for the doorway. The Twilek pulled her hood up and was gone seconds later. Mara waited a full five minutes before she took her own leave, knowing Jaina would meet her at the ship in another ten.

As soon as they were both on board, Mara lifted the _Shadow_ into the sky, setting the ship to a temporary orbit once they'd reached open space. Mara went aft to grab a datapad, and then returned to the cockpit where Jaina was removing her wig.

"Ready for some answers?" Mara asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Jaina's eyes were bright with hope. "Oh, what did she whisper to you earlier?"

"She told me Luke is on Geonosis," Mara answered as she carefully took out the precious datachip and inserted it into the 'pad.

Mara waited for the files to load, gesturing for Jaina to lean in to see as well. There was one main file with the tag 'Kritanta Games', which when opened showed a few sub-folders. One was the planet information, complete with the same name Neala had given Mara.

"Geonosis." Jaina looked at Mara. "Why there?"

"I don't know," Mara said absently as she closed down that file and opened the next.

A schematic showed up on screen, detailing the layout of a vast underground tunnel system, and even ways to enter and leave the facility.

The final file was information on how to get a ticket to the live games, which Mara saw would cost a pretty credit. Then she whistled when she saw that a small fund had been set up for her use.

"Whoever sent this sure wanted me to come," Mara murmured.

"There's only enough for the one ticket," Jaina observed.

"They wouldn't have known I was travelling with a partner," Mara reasoned.

"Fair enough," Jaina allowed.

Just then the comm. unit chimed with an incoming message. Mara answered, and smiled when Karrde's face greeted her.

"Hello Talon."

"Mara, Jaina." Talon inclined his head. "We finally have a planet narrowed down."

"Let me guess: Geonosis."

Karrde put on a mock-pout. "You take all the fun out of it that way."

"Sorry."

"How'd you beat me to it?" Karrde asked with a hint of amusement.

"We got a tip from someone, followed by a load of information." Jaina piped up.

"Ah."

"Did you get that video to Han and Leia?" Mara asked.

"Yes, they should have received it yesterday." Karrde replied.

"Good. We're heading out to Geonosis then." Mara said.

"Would you like some backup?" Talon asked seriously.

Mara thought about it. "Not directly, just stay available and close if I call for you."

"Done. Be careful." Talon signed off, leaving the women to their thoughts.

"Do we have the coordinated to Geonosis, Artoo?" Mara asked, turning to face the Astromech.

The droid bleeped an affirmative, and Mara nodded. "Good. Let's get this show on the road, then."

**00000**

"Skye, where are we going again?" Luke asked when she started to lead him down a very dark and obviously unused tunnel.

"I want to show you something," she answered over her shoulder.

"How do you expect to navigate?" Luke asked. "Do you use the Force? I thought you were hiding your abilities?"

"I don't need the Force; I'm used to travelling the dark." Skye led him with confident strides, never once hesitating to get her bearings.

"Uh… okay," Luke muttered.

She stopped, and Luke only avoided running into her because he was already close enough to see her dark form halt.

"Luke, trust me." She placed a hand on his arm.

"I do trust you, but aren't we going to be missed?" Luke asked, making clear the real reason he was on edge.

"Not really," Skye answered. "We did all our chores today, and everyone is settling in for the evening, and Lady Resmi is in a meeting."

"Okay." Luke gestured. "Lead on."

Skye did so, and Luke used the Force to keep tabs on her in the ever-deepening darkness. He got the sense that they were moving farther underground, something he could feel in the change of pressure and the dropping temperature.

At long last Skye stopped before an ancient door, which she cranked open manually. Luke assisted her in pulling the cumbersome thing ajar, and went to step through when Skye stopped him with an urgent hand to his upper arm.

"Wait!" Skye said. "There's only a short ramp, and then a steep drop-off into a chasm."

Luke dutifully held back, grateful for the tip. Skye led the way, and then stopped him again a few paces inside the door. Luke heard the echo of their footsteps fade almost instantly, telling him that they were in a large space now.

"Now we can have some light." Skye produced a pair of glowlamps, and handed him one of them.

Luke gladly switched it on and shone the beam into the room. What he saw stunned him.

The space wasn't large… it was _humungous_, and it was filled with assembly-line machinery that had clearly been used to manufacture massive amounts of something. There were conveyer-belts, robotic arms, vats for creating molten metal, and even a delivery system complete with enormous hanging barrels for the prepared metal.

Luke shifted his light to try seeing any other wall, or even the floor or ceiling of the vast room, but his light either wasn't strong enough, or the room went on for miles. His feet moved of their own accord away from the precipice.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Skye asked quietly. "With such a large chamber, you wonder how it never caved in on itself."

Luke nodded. "What is this place?"

"This is an old Trade Federation droid factory," Skye replied. "As you can see, with this type of a system, they could produce droids by the hundreds. So by that logic, it's no wonder they always had mechanics to spare, eh?"

"I'll bet." Luke frowned, squinting as something seemed to shimmer before him. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Skye asked.

"Turn off your light for a moment please."

She did so, and Luke followed suit. To his surprise, the mirage was still there, and he risked stepping closer to the edge of the platform.

"Do you see it now?" Luke whispered, almost afraid to break the spell.

"Luke, there's only darkness," Skye replied gently. "What do _you_ see?"

"A light…" Luke murmured.

He gasped as the mirage became almost like a holo-film right before his eyes. Suddenly the machinery before him was alive with its intended purpose; parts moving along the conveyer belts while the robotic arms added or cut.

"I… I don't believe it!" Luke breathed, taken aback at the vision he beheld. "I wish you could see it too."

"If I was meant to, I would be." Was the soft reply. "Whatever you are seeing is meant for you alone, Luke."

The Jedi knew she was right, but he didn't know why until a young man became visible as well, dodging the machinery with a glowing blue lightsaber in hand. Luke felt confused at first, but when the young man turned his way to look up at something, Luke saw his own features looking back at him.

Luke's heart clenched, and his throat closed momentarily. That was his father! Anakin Skywalker had been here!

Luke was granted a few more seconds of a visual of his father before the view returned to the darkened cavern. He stood still for a long time, absorbing what he'd been gifted to witness while his emotions ran wild.

But at last he returned to the here-and-now.

Facing Skye, who waited with patience, he smiled and switched on his lamp. "My father was here, probably before the Clone Wars."

Skye nodded. "Anakin Skywalker, right?"

"Yes."

"The Geonosians keep a record of all arena executions, and Anakin Skywalker was on that list along with Obi wan Kenobi and a woman named Padmé Amidala," she said.

"You've seen them?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I read of the event, but it was only a brief entry, and this happened when I was snooping about months earlier," Skye replied. "I don't know that I could find it again, especially now with the added attention on me. I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

Luke meant it: he'd been given a wonderful gift by the Force, and he wasn't about to be ungrateful for it.

"While we are here, I want to grab my duffel." Skye walked over to where Luke just now saw there was a length of rope tied.

She lowered it down, tested it, and then disappeared from view. Luke hesitated, but decided to wait when he saw the rope swing. It was a short few minutes before Skye returned with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She untied the rope, coiled it into her bag, and then stood up.

"Okay, I'm all set."

Luke lifted a brow. "Do I want to know what all is in there?"

Skye grinned. "Not really."

With a chuckle, they left the chamber behind.

**00000**

Han and Leia sat in shocked silence as the holo-recording Talon Karrde sent them ended. They had just witnessed Luke Skywalker in a gladiatorial battle for his life with three animals. One he had very nearly lost.

At long last Leia found her voice, however unsteady it was. "Did you see his eyes?"

"At the end?" Han whispered.

Leia nodded once.

"Yeah," Han murmured.

"Han, we have to help him!" Leia insisted. "We have to do more than just sit here hoping Mara will be successful."

Han scratched his chin. "You know…"

"What?" Leia nearly pounced on him when he hesitated.

"I recall tales from my early childhood about arena executions on a planet, and one in particular where a spectacular battle took place between a whole lot of Jedi and the Trade Federation."

"Where was this?"

"Geonosis." Han pursed his lips. "And judging from the aerial view, I recognize the arena from those stories."

"Then that's where we go." Leia was already heading to the room to pack a bag. "Mara's right: Ben will be taken where Luke is, so that's where we go too."

"Yeah," Han agreed, following his wife. "I have a hunch things are going to come to a head pretty soon."

"And we're going to be right there with our family when it happens." Leia determined, silently daring anyone to challenge her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

(_**Content advisory:** Some readers may find this chapter a bit disturbing_.)

Lady Resmi walked the halls after her meeting, keeping a sense of where Luke was. She hadn't paid much attention during her conference, since it had been about Luke's upcoming role in the Kritanta Games, and as such had run late into the night.

But once she'd received word that her second special delivery was just landing, she had dismissed the attendees quickly. Now they were scrambling to make her demands a reality, for fear of what she'd do to them if they failed.

A slow, wicked grin crept upon Resmi's pale face as she made her way to where Syylk had delivered her present: fear was such a wonderful motivator.

It was, after all, fright that drove her gladiators to obey her commands: the fear of their loved ones suffering if they didn't.

Her head came up when a large pale form took up shape in her peripheral vision. Syylk stood up straighter as she neared, and even performed a little bow.

"Milady. I have what you asked for: unharmed, and alive."

Her small smile grew exponentially, and Lady Resmi palmed open the cell door. This was a room that had been unused for some time, since she preferred more old-school methods of detaining her slaves. But this was a special case.

Inside she stopped, followed by Syylk who shut the door. She gazed around the circular room, noticing the similarly round dais that had a matching one directly above sitting in the middle. She frowned when the subject of her search remained elusive, and had to stretch out with the Force to locate him.

_Ah… there you are_. Resmi thought.

She rounded the dais and moved to the far wall where a small stone bench had been placed. And squeezed as only a small child could be into the space between seat and wall was a little red-haired boy.

"Hello Ben," Resmi greeted him.

She reveled in how high he jumped, banging his head against the wall as he did. But she was careful to keep the sneer from her face… for the moment.

"Wh-who are you?" Ben Skywalker asked in a quavering voice.

"I am the leader of this place," she answered. "Welcome to the Kritanta Games."

Ben sniffed. "What's Kr-kirt…"

"Kritanta," Resmi said helpfully.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"You will find out in the morning, I assure you. But for now, I need you to come out of there."

Ben shook his head, trying to make himself smaller. "I'm s-scared!"

Resmi swallowed the urge to backhand him… again, for the moment. "I know. But if you do not cooperate, it will only make things worse."

"Co-coopre…" the boy stumbled again over another large word, and Resmi's patience snapped.

"Do as I say!" she barked, making the boy jump a second time. "Now, you can either come out of there by yourself, or I can have my friend here drag you out by the scruff of your neck."

Ben looked fearfully at the Whiphid, who clearly scared him more in that moment. But when he looked back to her, he shrank away.

"You feel mean!" he whimpered.

Resmi offered a cold smile. "That's because I am mean. Now, this is your last chance: come here."

Ben looked between the pair of them, taking too long for Resmi's tastes. Besides, she wanted this boy to learn to fear her. Without warning, Resmi grabbed him in the Force and jerked him from his hiding place.

Ben cried out in fear, flailing wildly as he was suspended above the floor. Resmi reached out and slapped his face, _hard_. Ben shrieked, recoiling, and Resmi flung him toward the wall.

The boy hit with a thud and a scream and rolled lopsidedly to the stone floor. He trembled as he huddled into a ball. Resmi gestured to Syylk, who stepped forward to grab the boy in one hand.

Hauling the kicking boy into the air by his throat, Syylk moved him to stand before Resmi. Ben's eyes were both wild with terror and dark with pain, but to his credit he was not yet crying.

Resmi pulled out a syringe that had been previously filled and stored in a specially hidden pocket within her clothing. Holding it up to the light so the boy could see the long needle, Resmi took her time checking the dosage. If she gave the child too much of her special serum it would kill him, and she needed him alive for now.

Once Resmi was certain she had the right amount, she nodded to Syylk. He released the boy's throat and instead grabbed a shank of hair, forcing Ben to crane his neck and present a good spot in his artery to inject the drug.

Resmi pierced his skin without remorse, listening to him shriek repeatedly as the same drug his parents had initially been given slid like acid into his veins. When she finished, Syylk flung him without care to the ground where he instantly curled into a ball, clutching his neck.

The boy writhed on the floor, and Resmi reveled in every second of it. Luke would feel his pain no doubt, right before the Force-blocking agent took their connection away…

…and she would be there to… _reassure_ him about it.

"Put him in the containment field," Resmi ordered once Ben stopped thrashing and simply lay panting on the floor.

Syylk pulled Ben up and carried him to the dais, slapping a pair of cuffs on all four limbs and then activating the containment field. Slowly, Ben rose into the center of it, his face slick with tears, and his eyes satiated with absolute terror.

"Wh-why c-can't I f-feel a-anything?" Ben sobbed.

"Because I took the Force away from you," Resmi said matter-of-factly. "But you should be honored, little Ben. For this very room is where Obi wan Kenobi was held many years ago. He's your namesake, did you know that?"

Unable to do anything else, Ben gave a shake of his head.

"I will see you later, Ben." Resmi turned to Syylk. "The funds will be transferred to your account. I will offer you three thousand more to stay here and watch the child until I have need of him."

"Done." Syylk nodded and took a seat. "But have someone bring me a meal."

**00000**

Luke and Skye were sitting in the lounge, the only place left in the complex to get food. The room was devoid of most people since the workers had finally slithered off to their rooms to sleep.

It was late in the night, and Luke had wanted to grab a snack. Skye had offered to tell more of what she knew of the battle of Geonosis, and he'd readily agreed, hoping for more information of his father.

"So then Master Yoda appeared with the clone army, and rescued the surviving Jedi," Skye was saying.

Luke nodded, placing his fork to his mouth when a wave of agony washed over him in the Force. He gasped, dropping his fork like a stone and clutched at his throat. Luke doubled over the table, seeing stars momentarily. But before the sensation faded, he got a clear glimpse of the Force signature attached to the pain.

"Ben!" Luke cried, still trying to catch his breath. Had he not already been sitting, Luke was sure he'd have collapsed to the floor.

"Luke?" Skye was out of her own seat and looking lost, yet ready to help. 'What's wrong?"

Luke didn't answer as he reached out for his son, but when he couldn't find him, he panicked.

"_Ben!_" Luke hollered.

Then he was on his feet, brushing past Skye as he raced from the lounge and into the hallway. He heard a confused Skye following him, but Luke was focused only on one thing: finding Resmi.

He zeroed in on her near her rooms, and moved to intercept. His anger gave him momentary energy and so he made it to her private tunnel just as she did. Using the Force, he blasted the guards away and then grabbed Resmi's throat and hauled her against the wall.

"What did you do to Ben?" he demanded angrily.

Resmi looked back at him with utter calm. "What are you talking about Luke?"

"I felt his pain!" Luke hollered at her. "What happened to my son?" his voice cracked at that last, but his hold remained.

He was barely aware that Skye was watching the scene in open amazement.

Resmi laid a hand over where Luke held her against the wall, clamping her fingers over his.

"I do not know what happened to your child, Luke." She began to pry his fingers back. "Now let me go."

"No." Luke reasserted his hold, pressing harder. "I know you have something to do with it."

Resmi's eyes flashed. "Maybe I did, but why would I risk bringing the brat _here_?"

Luke ground his teeth. But then he realized how close to unwanted actions he was due to dark emotions, and he checked himself… but didn't release Resmi. He thought about her statement, trying to gauge her for truth, but she was sealed up tighter than a hard vacuum. And as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. She knew he'd do whatever it took to get to his son if he knew Ben was in the facility.

Luke grudgingly released her, stepping back. He knew something wasn't right here, but he had no way to get information, so he would just have to keep out hope that Ben would be okay.

Resmi straightened her clothing, and shot him a murderous glare. "Normally I would punish anyone who treated me like that, but I will excuse your misbehavior this one time… for old times' sake."

"You are so kind," Luke muttered sarcastically.

She lifted her head imperiously. "I am, aren't I?"

With that she sauntered away, disappearing into her room. Only then did Luke turn and walk back the way he'd come. He glimpsed Skye, half-expecting her to step back uncertainly; but to his mild surprise she looked impressed.

"Wow." She shook her head, and then turned business. "What's this about your son?"

Luke blew out a frustrated sigh. "He was just in pain… and then nothing."

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe you can't feel him because he is unconscious?"

"It's possible." Luke bit his lip. "But I don't like it."

"No parent would," Skye agreed. "You need to get some rest though. You're scheduled to fight in the morning, and I know for a fact that Pofl will not go easy on you."

Luke nodded, but he doubted he would be getting much sleep tonight.

**00000**

"BEN!" Mara screamed as she collapsed to the deck.

Jaina was beside her in an instant. "What happened?"

Mara lay gasping, trying to control her racing heart as the sensation of agony faded from her being… along with Ben's presence in the Force.

She jerked upright, holding her head when it spun. "Ben… something awful just happened. He was in terrible pain, and now I cannot feel him!"

"He's… not…" Jaina began haltingly, fearfully.

"No," Mara said instantly. "I would know if he'd died. But whoever hurt my child is going to wish they'd never met his mother."

Jaina shuddered, her feet moving back a step before her brain caught up with her: she did _not_ want to be Mara's target in that moment.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Mara asked.

"Just under a standard day," was Jaina's grim reply.

Mara thinned her lips. "Then whoever hurt my child has that much longer to live."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

"Pofl, so glad you could join us for a moment." Lady Resmi greeted her temporary guest as the Dug was led into her private box.

"What do you want?" The Dug asked in his native tongue.

"How would you like to have a spot of fun with your enemy as you fight him?" Resmi inquired with a wicked glint to her eye.

The Dug's grin was all the answer she needed.

"Now, listen carefully." Resmi waved the alien forward. "Tell Luke I have his son, and taunt him all you like. Make him angry if you can." She produced a datapad with a single image on it. "Show this to him when you feel the time is right. It will definitely set him back."

"And what do I get in return?" Pofl demanded, taking the 'pad and tucking it away.

"If you survive, I will set you free," Resmi promised.

The Dug lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Right."

"I don't see how you have many other options, Pofl," she reminded him. "This is a chance for you to have a little fun with your opponent."

The Dug considered, and then nodded once before turning around.

"Fight well," Resmi called after him.

**00000**

"Remember," Skye told Luke as they were escorted to the arena. "Pofl is sneaky, underhanded, and without a conscience… which makes him dangerous. Not to mention he has no family left, which makes him doubly so."

"I understand," Luke replied softly.

"Do you?" Skye lifted a brow.

"I will be fine, Skye," Luke assured her. "But I appreciate the heads-up."

"Okay." Skye clapped him on the back in a friendly manner. "May the Force be with you. Oh, and by the way, I kind of told the other gladiators that you were still Force-less."

Luke lifted his head in shock. "What? When?"

"The night you went to the medical ward." Skye looked down. "I had to tell them _something_ to get them off your scent."

Luke blew out a sigh. "Great, so now I have to work with a false image."

"Well, it is kind of fair to the rest of the Force-less guys," Skye observed mildly. "They have it hard too, you know."

A touch of shame washed over Luke. He knew he wasn't the only gladiator, and therefore was not the only one with family on the line.

"Yeah." Luke sighed. "I know."

"Alright, times up for chit-chat," the guard grumbled. "Skye, get to your seat: Luke, to the arena gate."

"Yes sir!" Skye flipped a mock salute and did an about-face, marching with false gusto in the correct direction.

Luke couldn't help but allow a small smile at her attempted levity. He knew she was only trying to cheer him up, and he was grateful. Luke walked his own tunnel until he arrived at the small ready-room, where he went into a short warm-up while he awaited entry.

Finally the gate opened, and Luke walked in to find that Pofl was already waiting for him. The Dug had selected a crossbow and short sword, which he could maneuver better with his long, curved feet.

Luke selected his sword and met the Dug in the center of the arena, which he saw had again been altered, though not as much as before. Instead of the forest, there were platforms and miniature-scale hills to add to the terrain difficulty.

He glanced upward and saw that the holocams were back, and he had the urge to shove them into the ground with the Force.

"I will enjoy this fight, _Jedi_," Pofl sneered, idly tugging at his fleshy whiskers.

Luke said nothing in return, knowing by now that there really was nothing to say in these situations. He simply prepared himself to fight, reaching to the Force for calm and direction. Recalling what Skye had said about being fair, Luke determined not to use the Force for strength or speed.

But he would not negate the sixth sense the Force granted him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the starting horn, and Pofl charged Luke with a guttural war-cry. Luke dodged his preceding arrow, and met the follow-up sword strike from his right. Pofl, using his lower stature to his advantage, swiped one of his hands through Luke's legs as the Jedi caught his blow.

Luke stumbled, but managed to only go to his knees. Pofl pressed his attack without hesitation, using the bowcaster as a bludgeon now. Luke ducked a direct rap to the temple, but took a hilt-blow from the sword to his mouth.

The Jedi felt the blow down to the roots of his teeth, and could have sworn he heard something crack. Spitting out blood, Luke threw himself away from Pofl, rolling out of his dive to come up on his feet.

The Dug kept with him, however, matching the Jedi with a speed that startled Luke. He hadn't realized Dugs could move so agilely. But the realization also encouraged him to look for patterns in Pofl's defense and for any weaknesses the being had.

Luke backed as Pofl drove in at him from all angles with his short-sword. His feet hit a gentle incline, and Luke realized then that Pofl was herding him toward a hill where he would again have the advantage due to his smaller size.

Luke used a feint to change directions so that he was no longer climbing the knoll. Pofl grunted in dismay, but did not ease up.

Luke had to admit he was impressed by Pofl's stamina. The Dug again came at the Jedi, driving him again. Only this time when Luke began to walk the incline, it was much steeper, and when he attempted a similar maneuver as before, discovered that it was not an option.

This particular ramp was closed in like a canyon, leading up to a platform that was well above the arena floor. Luke managed to stay ahead of Pofl until halfway up the ramp when his greater reach began to work against him.

He leapt up as Pofl swung viciously at his ankles, and then twisted to the left as the Dug made a grab for his legs. The alien missed, and so he instead charged head-on, ramming Luke in the stomach with his head as the Jedi returned to the ground.

Luke slammed into the wall with a hard jolt, and felt his air supply decrease in a rush. He saw Pofl swinging for his neck, and dropped; rolling under the strike. Unfortunately, his rotation continued farther down the ramp than he'd intended, and Luke dug his weapon into the ground to stop his descent.

Pofl slid an arrow into his crossbow and shot at Luke, who felt the warning in the Force just in time. He flattened himself and as soon as the arrow ricocheted off the wall, Luke grabbed it and flung it back at his opponent, causing the alien to duck. Using the precious milliseconds to regain his feet, Luke charged uphill, sword pointed at the Dug's chest.

Pofl scrambled up the ramp backwards until the broke open air, Luke following hot on his heels. Luke broke off from his charge, his immediate goal achieved: get out of the narrow walkway.

He and Pofl circled for a minute, sizing each other up anew.

"You fight well, for a Jedi who does not have his abilities," Pofl allowed. "But I hold the trump card."

Luke felt a surge of foreboding, and he held the sword at a defensive angle across his body.

"What do you mean?" he inquired with narrowed eyes.

"How is your runt?" Pofl asked conversationally.

Luke paused. "Excuse me?"

"Your boy, how is he?" Pofl grinned menacingly.

"I… I don't know." Luke wondered if this was a ploy to get Luke to lose focus, or lower his guard.

"How sad." Pofl clucked his tongue. "What if I told you he was in trouble?"

Luke sucked in a breath, which of course was when Pofl charged. He moved with swift reflexes to get in under Luke's guard. Luke chastised himself for letting the alien get under his skin. And yet… there was an ominous ring of truth to Pofl's words.

But he didn't have time to ponder as Pofl, in a frenzy, drove him to the very edge of the platform. Luke flipped over his head when Pofl poked his sword forward like a spear. When he landed, Pofl twisted and chucked the crossbow at Luke, catching him in the head.

Luke, off balance already from his flip, landed in an uneven heap on the ground. Ignoring the throbbing and the warm trickle of blood now drizzling down his face, Luke focused instead on staying alive. He somehow managed to block Pofl's downward swing, and held the position as the Dug leaned over him, though the human's arms began to tremble from the added strain from the alien's full weight.

The Pofl's haughty smile had returned, even as he produced a datapad from somewhere and shoved it in Luke's face. What the Jedi saw froze him to the spot.

Suspended helplessly in a blue containment field with his limbs spread-eagle was Ben. His small face showed his deep fear and his lingering pain. There was a nasty bruise on his head, Luke could see, and his eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Ben!" Luke breathed.

But his moment of inaction cost Luke dearly, as Pofl produced a hidden dagger and stabbed it at him. Luke barely dodged a fatal blow, and thus his life was spared, but the blade still went into Luke's sword-arm. He screamed, his vision blacking out for a split second as his bicep vibrated with waves of agony.

Pofl laughed hoarsely, and used one of his walking hands to pound a fist against the pummel, driving the blade even deeper. Luke hollered, his body convulsing without his control. But the move saved his life, because Pofl had been driving an arrow at the Jedi's heart instead of his dagger, and Luke's spasm had thrown him off.

Luke was seized by both the need to survive, and the absolute will to find his child. Using his depleting strength, Luke reared up as Pofl fell and ran him through. Pofl screamed furiously, expending his fading life-energy to charge forward and slam a fist into Luke's face, catching the wound already there.

The pair of them collapsed into an exhausted and tangled heap as Pofl lost all ability to move, and finally went completely limp.

Luke panted, his vision clouding in with black fuzz. Dimly he heard the crowds roaring, and felt the approach of the guards, but all his focus was on the image he'd seen of his son.

_Ben…_ Luke thought, just as the guards reached him and he finally lost the battle to remain awake.

**00000**

"_Daddy!_" Ben wailed as his father was struck in the arm, and the sounds of his screams echoed frighteningly throughout the room.

Helpless to do anything but watch the holoscreen the mean lady had sent to his cell, Ben could only look on as the alien tried to kill his father… again.

"Daddy!" Ben cried a second time, trying not to weep: he had to stay brave for his daddy, Mommy had told him.

But seeing his father like that was petrifying, and he couldn't stop the sobs as he saw Luke go limp and be carried off by guards.

"Daddy, no!" Ben blubbered, trying in vain to break free of his bonds.

He wanted to be with his father: not here alone with the scary alien who'd tried to choke him…. and then kidnapped him… and _then_ held him while the mean lady made him hurt a lot.

"He can't hear you," the big brown alien informed the child matter-of-factly before grinning. "_Daddy… daddy_." He mocked with a harsh chuckle.

Ben turned his face into his shoulder, his lip quivering as more sobs escaped him. He wanted his father… or his mother…

**00000**

When Luke came-to, he was again bound in chains. There was a collar about his neck, and his limbs were being restrained as far from his body as humanly possible to keep him uncomfortable. He saw that he was back in his first cell, his room dark from the lack of lighting and cold from being underground.

And… he was still in his loincloth. Luke shivered in the dark, wishing for something to cover up with. Trembling bought on a new realization: his right bicep was on fire.

Luke recalled the fight in flashes, and looked to his arm to see that while the blade had been removed and the bleeding halted, the wound had obviously not been treated.

"Good morning, Luke."

His head jerked upright, and he glared into the darkness. "What did I do wrong this time, Resmi?"

"Oh, you did quite well in your fight, love," Resmi responded silkily, stepping forth from the shadows. She ignited her lightsaber, adding a royal purple glow to the cramped cell. "I merely need you to stay put."

"Why?" Luke demanded.

"So you don't try anything foolish," Resmi answered. "These chains are set to stun, and the collar will shock you severely if you attempt to leave this room… enough to incapacitate you."

Luke lifted a brow. He could still feel the Force, which meant he had a way out of this…

"Don't even think it, Luke." Resmi held up a warning finger.

"Stay out of my head," Luke snapped.

"Stop thinking of ways to escape." Resmi returned evenly.

Luke sighed. "Why am I supposed to stay here? What's changed?"

"Why… don't you remember the image Pofl showed you?" Resmi asked sweetly, coming close enough to have brushed her lips against his ear.

It took a moment for Luke to recall, having not yet remembered everything from the battle. But as soon as he did recollect, his head a snapped up and he slammed his forehead into hers, driving Resmi back three heavy steps.

"You _do _have Ben!" he shouted. "I knew it! What have you done to him?"

Instead of answering, Resmi wiped at the small bleeding cut above her left eye. She rubbed the crimson fluid between two fingers, and then lifted her gaze.

"I dismissed such treatment the first time," she whispered. "And now you have no means to defend yourself from your due punishment."

Her hands snapped up, and shot purple and white Force-lightning at him. It surged across the small gap to strike Luke in the gut, and he screamed in pain. She held the barrage for a full thirty seconds, but to Luke it felt like half an hour.

At last she let up, allowing him a moment to recover from the initial shock.

"Now, to answer your question; yes, I have your brat." Resmi spat in his face. "And I delighted in terrorizing him."

Luke glared murder at her, ready to retort.

"Before you go running your mouth, Jedi," Resmi warned. "You may want to hear what I have to say."

Luke clamped his mouth shut, and lifted a pointed brow.

"I have Ben, and I _will_ kill him if you try anything," Resmi warned. "Stay here like a good slave, and Ben will be fine… until I tire of this little game." She finished with an eerie chuckle.

"You… are a monster," Luke whispered. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

Her laughter died, and she stuck her finger in his face. "Don't get all preachy on me, _Master _Skywalker. Shut up, stay here, and do not cause me trouble… or _poor little_ _Ben_ will suffer the price of your stupidity."

With that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Once again in the dead of night, Dark Lady Resmi had her extra-large delivery from Cato Neimoidia moved from its holding place to the arena. The beast was still unconscious and therefore safe to move.

She knew that some might question the intended purpose for this brute, but she wanted to make her point to Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker as vividly as possible.

She patted the hardened, bumpy hide of the creature's arm. The limb was a thick as the trunk of a thousand-year-old tree.

Who cared what others would say about overkill? She would enjoy every second of this creature's reign in the arena.

With a cocky smirk, she oversaw the transfer and then excused herself for the night. Once she was settled into bed, she gazed with open admiration at herself in the overhead mirrors.

"Oh, Resmi… you are wicked…" she chuckled.

With a lazy yawn, Resmi settled under her lush comforter and allowed sleep to take her.

**00000**

Skye made her way to the abandoned diner Maxx had once made so lively. During the arena battle that morning, Skye had asked her fellow gladiators to meet her in Maxx's eatery. Through the Force, Skye knew it was time to put her six months hard work into effect… starting with gaining the assistance of her peers.

But she was also taking a huge risk. Because anyone of them— or all of them— could turn her in and her grueling labor here would all go down the drain. She couldn't stop her nerves from itching, but Skye refused to let fear stop her now.

Pausing for a steadying breath just before her destination, Skye prayed to the Force for help in gaining the trust of these men. Finally she pushed the door ajar and let herself in.

The room was dark as planned, save for a few small candles so no one got hurt walking in the pitch-blackness of the windowless space.

She saw the lot of them gathered around a couple of tables that had been pushed together, leaving one space at the head for Skye. She took off the backpack she'd brought and placed it by her chair. Finally settling down in her seat with her back straight and head held proudly, Skye looked them all in the eye.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she began. "I have called you all here to offer you a chance to help regain your freedom and, by proxy, that of your loved ones Lady Resmi holds captive."

"By captive, you mean they are unknowing bait," Killian ground out irritably.

Skye nodded. "Call it whatever you will, but I am deadly serious."

Murmurs traveled the assembled gladiators, and Skye allowed them their small-talk. Not surprisingly, it was Tye who voiced the group's concerns.

"What are you talking about, Skye?"

She laid her hands palms-down on the table, a gesture of goodwill. "What I am about to tell you will either bring you to my side, or turn you against me. I will not think less of you either way, for I know you all only wish the best for your families."

"Get to the point," Killian muttered. "Some of us want to get to bed."

"I have a plan in place to destroy the Kritanta Games… and hopefully rid this galaxy of the crazy witch who runs them," Skye said boldly.

Absolute silence greeted her pronouncement, and Skye remained calm, projecting a determined, confident air. Looks were traded all around, and Skye could feel the varying emotions in the room: hope, fear, resolve… and a desire for revenge.

Once they'd had time to process her words, Skye continued. "Now, I already have several measures in place to ensure things go as smoothly as possible. What I need is help in executing the actual plan."

She could almost hear their minds at work.

At last, Tye stood. "If you're taking Resmi down, you have my total support."

"And mine." 'Mustache' joined Tye in standing.

"That crazy woman has ruined enough lives," another said as he too took to his feet.

Skye felt her heart soar with pride and more hope than she'd felt in six months time, and when everyone was finished declaring their loyalty to her cause, she saw that Killian was the only one besides herself still seated.

Tye noticed as well and lifted a brow. "Killian, come on; this will work."

The dark-skinned man had a deep frown on his face. A collective breath was held as the man deliberated. When he looked to Skye, his eyes burned with the need to see what was left of his family free from the terror their lives had been.

"I'm in."

Skye smiled. "Thank you, all of you. Now, if you'll be seated, we need to determine who will do what, and when."

**00000**

Once the meeting had adjourned, they left the diner in shifts to avoid suspicion of a late-night meeting between gladiators. To make it more believable, Skye had a few men act drunk as they left, and one or two carried bottles of ale left from Maxx's supplies to sell the act.

She made sure she was last to leave, and set about the kitchen making a light supper and pot of soothing tea for Luke. The diner and kitchen may have been abandoned, but for some reason nobody had thought to move the food and utensils.

_Maybe they think the kitchen is haunted by Maxx's ghost._ Skye thought with a snicker.

While she waited for her simple meal to heat up, Skye grabbed her backpack and prepared an herbal medicine for Luke's injuries.

When finished, Skye packaged everything in sealable containers from the cupboard, and carefully laid out the items inside her backpack. Not for the first time, Skye loved the size of her bag, for it allowed her to hide things.

Cleaning up the kitchen, Skye left. She made her steady way to where Luke was held, and put the guard to sleep well before he saw her coming. Since he was already seated in a chair, she did not have to worry about the cameras picking up his inactivity.

She used the Force to make the cameras fuzz-out long enough for her to grab the keys and let herself into the cell. Closing the door silently, Skye turned… and promptly gasped.

Luke's head jerked at the sound, but Skye was only partially aware of it. She knew they'd restrained him, but not like this…

"What have they done to you now, you poor man?" Skye breathed.

Realizing that Luke was watching her, Skye shook herself and moved closer. She hadn't planned for him to be completely incapacitated when she brought him food. But she would still aid him in whatever way she could.

"I brought you a warm meal, tea, and medicine for your arm and face." Skye set her pack down and carefully removed all the contents. One of the items was a glowlamp, which she flicked on.

Luke cringed at the sudden brilliance, and Skye winced in sympathy.

"Sorry."

He didn't answer, instead looking down. Skye paused in her motion to grab the medicine she'd prepared. His lip quivered just so, but he was obviously trying to hold it together.

Skye's heart went out to him, and she felt her own eyes mist. Blinking rapidly, Skye moved closer.

"It's okay to cry Luke," she said, vaguely amused to turn his own phrase back on him. "Let it out."

When he shook his head, biting his lip, Skye moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been through a lot." That was an understatement, Skye knew, but she went on. "And you have been so strong all this time. But you need to vent: you need some form of release that won't hurt you in return. So cry, sob, weep, rant and rave… just _let it out_."

She gingerly moved forward so they were almost nose-and nose, and used a hand to gently bring his head to her shoulder, careful not to let him get shocked.

He tensed, trying for another moment to remain closed-off, but something told Skye that this wasn't his style. Sure enough his lips trembled against her shirt, and his chest heaved. With a suddenness that only mildly surprised Skye, Luke relinquished to her care and sobbed mightily.

Skye stood silently and took every ounce of it, offering her support. Luke wept until his tears ran dry, and then he simply rested his head against her shoulder until the moment had passed entirely.

He raised his head with a slightly embarrassed look, and offered a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Skye grinned softly in return, and moved back to her gear. "I also come with news."

"Oh?" Luke was openly curious as Skye busied herself gently rubbing the herbal paste onto his forehead, and then into his bicep.

"Yes," Skye replied. "Tomorrow is going to be full of surprises. For all of us I think."

Luke frowned. "Surprises?"

Skye nodded. "I can feel in the Force that the time to act is only hours away. I also know that help is coming from beyond the skies."

"Your plan." Luke said with sudden realization. "You're going to do it tomorrow?"

"Yes," Skye whispered. She set the paste down and began to carefully wrap his arm. "Lady Resmi thinks she's so great at being sneaky, but I know she's got something cooked up. I also know without a doubt that whatever happens come morning, there will be no going back if we don't act."

She completed her task and then bandaged his facial cut before picking up her homemade meal.

"I didn't know you would be so…" Skye trailed off, gesturing to indicate his predicament. "I, ah, don't mind feeding you if you are okay with it."

Luke grimaced. "It is a little embarrassing…" at that moment his stomach chastised him for being so childish, and he chuckled. "But apparently I have no choice."

Skye grinned, glad he was coming around. They made comfortable small talk while Luke ate, and once he was done, she wiped his face gently and returned everything to her bag. Before leaving, however, Skye placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know things have been harsh, and the future looks bleak," she murmured. "But have faith, my friend. Things will start to look up. In my experience, things usually get darkest right before they get better."

"Thank you, Skye, for everything you have done for me," Luke said softly.

"You can thank me by keeping your chin up." Skye winked and then made her leave.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

It was a bright, sunny, and cloudless day on Geonosis when the sun rose the next morning. The complex was alive with anticipation; whether it be from the gladiators waiting for the pre-determined signal to make their move, or the general sense in the air that something big was about to go down.

Resmi walked to her box, eager to greet the guests who had purchased their tickets to the morning battle.

_Battle… _Resmi snorted in amusement. _More like execution… but oh how glorious it will be to see Luke break down when his precious little boy is eaten whole. _

She thought of the creature, waiting under the cover of a special shield that hid him from view while he recovered from the sleep-agent's effects.

She lifted her head and entered the box, which was already full of her normal staff and two special guests. Kei and Higlark had been ordered to move to other seats to make room for Nutaua and Harlog Gunray, direct descendants of Nute Gunray who had perished in the Clone Wars

"Gentlemen, welcome to the best seats in the house!" Resmi greeted enthusiastically. "I assure you that we are perfectly safe in this box, which is well above the reach of the beast, and any other threats."

"Good." Harlog grunted, accepting her handshake. "We wish to see the Skywalker clan suffer."

"And they shall, my friend," Resmi assured him, taking her seat as the stands continued to fill with spectators.

"They shall." She repeated almost to herself.

**00000**

Ben Skywalker was jolted from a fitful, and frankly uncomfortable slumber littered with bad dreams and whimpered calls for help.

"Wake up, Runt." The brown alien greeted him eagerly. "Destiny awaits!"

Ben frowned when he was lowered in the blue containment field and then taken by the shoulder. The alien looked sternly at him.

"Don't try anything, or I'll beat you, understand?"

Ben nodded, fearful of this brute, and the being grunted as he released Ben's binders.

"Strip down and put that on." The alien gestured to a small cloth lying on the sole bench in the room.

"Why?" Ben asked in a low voice.

"Because I told you to."

Ben was shoved roughly forward, and he stumbled, but managed not to fall.

He glanced between the cloth and the alien, who eyed him expectantly. "Can you not peek?"

The alien barked a short laugh. "What, are you worried I might see something?"

Ben's face burned at the insult. He may not have understood it, but he knew when someone was making fun of him. Puckering up his courage, Ben turned his back on the mean creature and undressed.

Once he was bare, he shivered in the cool air and snatched the cloth, pausing when he didn't see any leg holes.

"Uh…" Ben lifted it up. "How do I get this on?"

"Like a skirt, now hurry." Again Ben was embarrassed, because he understood this time: he wasn't a girl!

But he didn't want to be hit again— or worse— so he pulled it on, sighing with relief when it turned out to fit snugly about his waist. Ben didn't get the chance to do anything else though, because the alien behind him grabbed his shoulder and threw something over Ben's head.

Ben balked at the sudden black-out, but his captor retained his hold and led him from the room.

**00000**

"Keep your hood up," Mara whispered as she and Jaina ascended the grand staircase that led to the arena seating.

Jaina nodded confirmation and the pair of them found their seats, which they were gratified to see were close to the front wall with a near-perfect view. They eyed the crowds warily, noticing that most, if not all of the spectators were from low-level societies, or had gang markings, etc.

Jaina shot her aunt a look, which Mara took to mean what she herself had already guessed: these people loved violence and watching others get hurt, it didn't matter who they were.

The crowd began to take their respective seats once an announcement came over the nearby loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings! Welcome to a very special event! This will be a momentous occasion in honor of the people who have so generously donated their homeworld to make these the Kritanta Games possible!" said a male voice. "So sit back and enjoy the show, because it will be one to remember!"

The crowd stilled with a communal sense of anticipation. The excitement was palpable to Mara even without the Force. Mara turned when she felt a nudge on her elbow, and gave her attention to Jaina, who leaned close to speak privately.

"Look down there." Jaina pointed. "Does the air seem to shimmer?"

Mara followed the younger woman's attention. She nodded when she saw what Jaina was talking about.

"There must be a shield above the arena to protect the viewers." Mara perused the showground with her eyes, noticing that there were three stone pillars in one corner, but the rest of the arena that she could see was clear of obstruction. Mara's keen eye spotted a weapons' cache by a gate about the right size to admit a Hutt with plenty of room to spare.

Recalling the primitive weaponry Luke had been using in his fight with the animals, Mara knew this was where he'd gotten them.

Her calculated perusal of the stadium below was interrupted when Jaina again nudged her.

"Aunt Mara, I think there's a second shield."

"Where?" Mara leaned subtly forward.

"Look directly at the far wall facing us," Jaina instructed, waiting for Mara to do so. "Now, just stare at it."

Mara frowned slightly, seeing only the normal shimmer one got from an energy shield if one knew what to look for. But then she saw it, and she silently gave her niece a thumbs-up for catching it.

Right in the spot Jaina had drawn Mara's attention to was an out-of-focus section of the screen; suggesting that the unique currents generated by two very different shields were blurring one's view.

"A containment field," Mara decided... and very slowly her sense of accomplishment morphed into dread as she took in the size of the containment shield. "What could they be hiding that is so large?"

At that moment a current in the Force was carried to the two women, who stiffened in response. They did not need to share a look to know that events were being set into motion. But the Force was also urging Mara to be patient, and to wait for the right moment to act.

She might not like it, but since her husband and son were in jeopardy, patient she would be.

**00000**

Skye settled into her chair in the arena floor-level box reserved for gladiators. Her seat was in the front where she could lean against the window to see the action. Her keen eye noticed the containment field almost instantly, and at this much closer range than the grandstands, she could feel that whatever was behind there was restless, grumpy, hungry, and confused all at once.

She knew Luke would have his work cut out for him today, and silently cheered for him to use the Force. She heard the guard at the door step aside and glanced back to find Tye shuffling to the vacant seat beside hers.

The guard, more concerned with the female he'd somehow smuggled 'backstage', took no notice of the activity of the gladiators once they passed his forward view. He was projecting quite clearly his intent to get some action of his own while the fight raged, and Skye had to shut him out in an effort to ward off unwanted images.

"Skye, we may have a problem," Tye murmured, looking out the window just as she was to avoid immediate suspicion should their guard happen to remember his actual job.

"How so?" she whispered.

"I haven't seen Luke at all, and a guard I asked on my way here said he wasn't going to be attending in person. Something about him viewing it from his cell?" Tye looked confused.

Skye wasn't far behind. "But why would she go through all this trouble to make him sweat if he wasn't the one for this fight? I mean, she's spent all this time getting him riled up, and then using his son to keep him… in…" She trailed off, her eyes widening in a second of pure horror. "NO! Oh no!"

"Skye?" Tye risked a glance her way.

"Oh… dear Force _no_!" Skye rapidly searched the complex for little Ben with the Force, even as she knew it was probably fruitless. She didn't know his signature, but Skye _could_ clearly feel the raw fear and utter confusion only a child could radiate, and she knew the sickening truth.

Skye jerked her gaze to the doorway, where the guard was all wrapped up in his female friend now.

Without turning her head back to him, she spoke to Tye. "We are going to have to accelerate the plan."

She felt his concern for her sudden behavior, but he was professional enough to not waste time with inane questions. Taking matters into her own hands, Skye stood and wandered over to the door.

Just before her arrival, she grabbed her stomach and hunched over a little. Allowing a little groan to escape her, Skye nudged the guard.

He broke away from his girl to throw her a murderous glare. "What!?"

"Please…" Skye moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "I… I need to leave."

"What's wrong, can't stomach a little child getting killed?" the guard snapped, to upset to care about giving away the true nature of the 'fight'.

Slightly stunned as she was by his confirmation of what she knew to be coming, Skye kept up the act.

"N-no." she stuttered, clenching her fists tightly. "I think I ate a…bad b-breakfast! Please, I don't w-want to be sick… all over you!"

The girl in the man's arms rapidly backed away when Skye added a burp for effect. At that same moment, Tye came up and took hold of her elbow.

"I can get her to the refresher, Sir."

Seeing his 'catch' getting away without having fulfilled his manly urges, the guard waved them away.

"Sure, get lost," he grunted, walking after the girl to where she now stood against the opposite wall.

Skye thanked him and, in keeping with the mood, she placed a theatrical hand to her mouth and sprinted down the corridor. Tye was right on her heels, still holding her arm. Once they were far enough away from the arena to not have to worry about guards— they would all be in attendance to this 'special event'— Skye stood up straight and broke into an all-out run.

To his credit Tye kept pace still, and they skidded to a halt outside Skye's room.

"Wait here," Skye ordered, stepping inside.

She ripped the mattress away and used the Force to pull the top-stone up from the hidden compartment where she dug inside for all her gear. Out came a pair of close-fitting black pants, plain black shirt and boots, which she donned in record time.

Next she put on her wrist gauntlets. When that was done, she put on a belt complete with lightsaber, shoto, hold-out blaster and other specialized equipment she'd smuggled inside for this very day. Lastly, Skye donned a stealth generator belt, which would allow her to sneak past any guards if need be… or the enormous monster of a creature in the arena.

The final item she pulled out was her backpack, and the photo of her daughter. She slung the backpack over her shoulders and tucked the photo into a hidden interior pocket of her shirt. Checking her chrono, and the sense of fear Ben was eliciting into the Force, Skye knew that she was running low on time.

She stepped back into the hall and gestured for a stunned Tye to follow. "Let's go!"

"W-what the hell, Skye?" Tye fumbled as he again paced her. "Where were you keeping all of this? And _how_ did you get it inside and _keep_ it hidden?"

"I improvised," Skye puffed.

"Right," Tye said dryly, but he recognized her desire to focus, something he could appreciate.

Skye actually cracked a smile, grateful for his wisecrack. It lightened her mood, and helped her to see more clearly. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she saw the way Tye was eyeing her in her new attire.

Tye was a widower with only one child left out of the two he'd had when he'd been captured. And while Skye had never pressed any of her fellow gladiators romantically out of mutual respect, she had to admit that Tye was a good-looking man.

His build was muscular yet lean, with a healthy tan on a good day. His bright hazel eyes shone out from under a short-cropped head of rusty hair.

Skye realized the direction of her thoughts and chastised herself for losing focus. With a self-deprecating grimace, she nearly overshot Resmi's private tunnel.

Skidding to an unceremonious halt, Skye jogged up to the keypad and took out her splicing-specific mini-datapad. Inserting the device into the access port beneath the keys, Skye allowed the device to deduce the code, and cheered silently when the lock cycled open.

"Stand watch," Skye whispered to Tye. "I'll only be a second."

Skye slipped inside before he could protest, and headed straight for the safe Skye had seen Resmi open once or twice during her make-up sessions. Inside, Skye knew was Luke's lightsaber, which Resmi was no doubt keeping as a trophy.

Not bothering with the splicer this time, Skye pulled the lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. To her great delight, the black-core orange blade _snap-hissed_ to life without a care in the world.

Skye plunged the blade into the safe's keypad and melted the lock until the door popped open. Grinning widely, Skye retrieved Luke's weapon and left the room.

Tye stepped back when she handed the hilt of Luke's lightsaber to him. "Get to Luke; cell 304. Get him the hell out of his chains… and then get out of his way."

"Why?" Tye asked warily.

"Because; when you tell him Ben is in the arena, he's going to snap."

_And then some_, Skye added to herself.

Without waiting for a reply, but trusting him to complete his task, Skye used the Force to augment her speed. That same energy field was now screaming at her to get back to the arena.

_I will _not_ let Ben die! _Skye silently promised Luke. _If it costs me my own, so be it._

**00000**

The bag over Ben's head was at long last ripped away so that he was completely disoriented when the alien thrust him out a large doorway and into a vast arena.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Runt," the alien taunted. "Now, pick a weapon."

Ben didn't hear him though, as his eyes fell on the multitude of people high above… all making a ton of noise and cheering for whatever was about to happen.

"Look at that, you're a star!" the alien clapped Ben on the back. "Come on, pick a weapon."

"Hunh?" Ben managed to tear his gaze away from the audience and looked up at the towering being.

The alien growled in annoyance and shoved Ben into a rack full of sharp weapons. Ben managed to not get poked or cut, but he still landed in a heap of heavy metals. The tan being laughed at Ben and hauled him up.

"Awe, let me pick one for you." He selected a large, heavy sword for Ben, and shoved it into his little hands. "Now, go stand in the center of the stadium like a good boy."

"I want to see my Daddy!" Ben called.

"After this fight I promise you'll see him."

Ben was too confused and scared to notice the lie. Determined to be strong, and maybe help his father, Ben hefted the heavy sword and marched out to where the alien had pointed. Not three strides later, Ben's arm fell from the weight of the weapon, and he ended up dragging it… to the insults and catcalls of the onlookers.

But at long last he arrived at his destination and stood still, all the while wondering what was going on.

**00000**

Mara felt the shift in the crowd, and perked up. Shifting her gaze to the arena, she stared with almost too much eagerness to catch the first physical glimpse of her husband she'd had in weeks.

But it was not a grown man with blonde hair and absolutely gorgeous blue eyes that walked through the doorway.

Her heart froze in her chest when a little boy with an all-too familiar shock of red hair walked to stand before the containment field, dragging a large broadsword behind him.

"Ben!" Mara whispered in horror.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Ben felt the ground start to rumble beneath his feet, and in surprise he glanced down. But after a second the ground stood still… only to start right back up. The pebbles about his toes shivered in their earthy hold, and Ben felt the next shudder all the way up to his knees.

Throwing his gaze skyward, thinking that there were things falling from the sky, Ben looked about wildly as the rumbling was abruptly accompanied by a low, throaty grumble. Fear had already settled into Ben's veins— in fact, it had yet to leave him since the alien had kidnapped him— but with this added threat that he could not see and understand, the fear settled like a clump of stones in his belly.

He could _feel_ the ground quivering under his naked feet, and Ben could _hear_ the sound of thunder… but he could not _see _what was causing it. Unable to do much else, Ben tightened his sweaty grasp on the hilt of the large sword.

Then the ground quaked enough to send Ben to his knees, and the low rumbling sound became a loud, ear-pounding holler. Jumping out of his skin with a panicky shout, Ben scrambled upward, desperately trying to find the source.

The sword dropped from fingers that refused to stop trembling, and the heavy handle slammed down onto Ben's foot. He yelped in pain, hopping about on one foot until the air directly in front of him shimmered unexpectedly.

His foot dropped like a brick as the air before Ben began to take on a dark shadow. He backed away instinctively, not bothering with the weapon he knew he could not lift properly.

However, when the shadow continued to rise in height, even as the wall he hadn't known was there became more invisible, Ben's nervous retreat halted.

Frozen in place by absolute terror, Ben stared with huge eyes at the bulky black legs that were now visible.

Ben's blue gaze slowly trailed up the legs to the main body of the beast, which was large enough to overshadow three Hutts standing side-by-side. Arms that looked strong enough to uproot a fully-grown tree hung at the side, and Ben had to crane his neck all the way back to finally see its face. Protruding from the enormous animal's jaw were four long and deadly tusks… which only made the huge maw full of razor sharp teeth that much more fearsome. This black beast had stubby bumps along its muscular arms, and the thing looked ready to swallow Ben with one gulp.

Ben stood rooted to the spot, the tiniest part of his mind not overcome by panic praying that if he stood absolutely still the beast wouldn't notice him. But apparently this animal was smarter than he'd thought. It shifted its head and squinted down upon Ben, and the five year old boy swallowed hard, unable to stop shaking.

When the creature leaned closer as if to get a better look, Ben finally gave in to his hysteria and screamed bloody-murder… right before turning tail and running for all he was worth.

The stadium floor burst to life with a miniature sandstorm as the beast behind him bellowed in challenge.

**00000**

Skye heard the roar from inside the tunnel as she ran back toward the arena. She felt the panic of the child within, and thanked the Force when she turned the last corner. Not breaking stride, Skye used the Force to hurl the guards against the wall, and then open the gate they were watching.

When she got inside the arena, despite the seriousness of the situation Skye couldn't help but stop in shock.

In all her years of travelling, she had heard stories of the monstrous beast used in underground arena fights in the deepest caves on Cato Neimoidia, but had never been able to secure a ticket to see one for herself.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever _see_ one in the flesh. How Lady Resmi had gotten her dirty little hands on this wondrous beast was beyond Skye, but the tiny glint of red hair broke Skye from her daze. She spotted an ancient bow and arrow on the nearby weapons rack and grabbed it.

Then, with the heart of a Wookiee warrior, Skye charged forward.

**00000**

"_BEN!"_ Mara screamed at full volume as she watched her only child run as fast as his little legs could carry him away from the gorog.

She was on her feet and racing toward the wall, Jaina hot on her heels, even as both of them knew they would never get through the shield. Ignoring the protests of those whose view they were blocking, Mara leaned over the barrier and tried again to locate Ben.

It was ridiculously easy: all she had to do was track the movements of the gargantuan animal. Her son was doing everything his five-year-old brain could come up with, but the beast kept on him like a nexu to its weakened prey.

Mara looked around anxiously for anything that could help, and when her eyes lit upon the weapons cache, she was determined to make the weapons rain hell upon the beast hunting her son.

But Jaina abruptly grabbed her forearm. "Look!"

Mara snapped her eyes to where Jaina pointed, and saw a black blur with white hair racing toward little Ben Skywalker.

**00000**

Tye stood outside Luke's cell, rubbing his arm after choking the guard. The man had taken far too long to go down in Tye's opinion, but now the job was complete. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Tye grabbed the keys from the guard's belt and let himself into the cell.

Piercing blue eyes were instantly fastened upon him, and Tye had to force himself not to flinch away. Tye looked about, wondering how Skywalker was supposed to view the death of his child without a holovid.

Apparently whoever was supposed to deliver the thing had missed that.

_Well,_ Tye thought wryly. _It's a good thing that person won't have to deal with Resmi in the morning._

"What's with all the excitement out there?" Luke demanded, though Tye could hear a note of panic in the Jedi's tone.

Tye stepped close. "An execution; now hold still."

Luke did as he was asked while Tye worked to free the Jedi. At last he collapsed to the floor, his limbs shaky and almost limp from being hung like he had been for over a standard day.

"I… I can feel something massive is taking place," Luke gasped, struggling to sit up. "And… I swore I felt my wife, but everything else is drowning her out."

Tye held up a hand. "Hang on, Jedi. I don't claim to have understood much of that, since I don't know anything about the Force, but Skye sent me in here to get you out."

Luke's head lifted at that, and he steadied his limbs finally. Tye watched as the Jedi apparently read something in his hazel eyes, because Luke turned deadly serious.

"What is going on?"

Tye stood and handed Luke his lightsaber, watching the openly confused look on the other man's face. Then he made sure Luke had a clear path to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Tye answered the man's question. "Your son is in the arena."

Absolute silence reigned for the space of three heartbeats as Luke soaked in the impossible facts that had just been given to him. Tye watched the same look of disbelief spring to life on Luke's face that he himself had sported when his first-born had been killed.

But then Luke realized that Tye wasn't joking, and his face turned bright red with rage.

"_WHAT!?_" Luke roared.

Tye was glad Skye had warned him to give Luke a wide berth, because the Jedi was gone in a flash of skin and blond hair. Shaking his head again, Tye went to give the go-ahead to his fellow gladiators.

**00000**

Skye saw the gorog swipe at Ben, and she saw his small frame go flying several feet to land in a sprawl. To his credit, he sprang up and finished his crazed race to the nearest grated doorway, where he pounded on the metal and screamed for help.

Skye watched the gorog grab Ben in his fist, engulfing the boy as though he were an insect in a stockpot. Ben shrieked in horror, pounding his fists ineffectually upon the huge hand.

The beast didn't even bat an eye.

Whipping an arrow from her quiver, Skye docked it and took precise aim. Leading a little to compensate for the movement of the animal, Skye loosed the arrow. It sailed with pinpoint accuracy straight into the beast's thumb.

It flinched as the tiny metal thing entered its skin and roared in annoyance, but did not release Ben. Grabbing a second arrow, Skye took higher aim and shot at its eyes. The beast either saw it coming— highly unlikely— or it was lucky enough to turn its head just before the arrow hit its mark.

Either way, the arrow _did_ strike the gorog's face, and this time it jerked back.

_Note to self: face is sensitive_. Skye thought.

The gorog swiped with its free hand at its face, which forced it to lower the limb clutching Ben. The boy jerked about like a puppet with the impact, and Skye leapt forward, landing atop the limb.

She used her hands and feet to pry open the beast's fingers somewhat.

"Try and climb out!" Skye grunted to the child, who scrambled to obey.

"I can't get out!" Ben wailed when he saw that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hang on!" Skye called. Then the hand jerked to the side, sending Skye to the ground.

She rolled with the impact and came up on her feet, only to dodge a deadly blow from the same fist. Ben screamed as he sailed through the air in the creature's grasp.

**00000**

"Come on!" Mara hollered as she turned and raced for the stairs.

She and Jaina had memorized the basic layout of the complex, so they knew where the exits and entrances were. They took the stairs at break-neck speeds, coming to solid ground again in record time.

They used the Force to either knock guards out of their way, or had to deflect blasterfire with their lightsabers as they rushed to the nearest entrance.

**00000**

Tye had no trouble knocking out the guard by the gladiator box, since the man was completely engrossed in the woman now straddling him. He let the woman get away, and whistled to the men.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Tye called.

A loud cheer erupted and the men scattered like roaches from under a rock to either cover the nearby exits Skye had predicted Mara Jade Skywalker would attempt to use, or to secure their transportation off world.

Guards went down everywhere as they were overpowered, and their weapons confiscated. Tye himself was supposed to trigger the EMPs Skye had placed on the shield generators in the arena grandstands.

With a deep breath— and praying that the great beast in the stadium did not climb out— Tye depressed the button on the remote. Lights flickered all around him as multiple shudders shook loose sand from the stone about him.

Tye walked to the gladiator box's window. It didn't take very long for spectators closest to the generators to realize what had happened, and to alert their fellows by panicking. Soon a new rumble sounded as the masses became a stampeding herd in an effort to escape the beast that was now a very real threat to them.

Tye grinned in satisfaction, and waited to receive Mara Jade Skywalker, who was supposed to be led to him when she was found.

**00000**

Skye managed to roll under a third mighty swing, and came back up ready to take out the gorog's eye. She let loose her arrow… and heard the scream of the beast as her shot _finally_ hit the intended target.

With a miniature-scale earthquake, the beast stumbled backwards, both hands opening wide as it attempted to keep its balance. As such, Ben was at last released, but his body flailed helplessly as he fell from a great height.

Skye dropped her weapon and raced to catch Ben before he hit the ground. She nearly missed him, and had to Force-jump to catch and roll with him just before impact. Cradling a sobbing Ben to her chest, Skye didn't have a chance to relax as the huge feet of the gorog came up and over the both of them, ready to smear the humans into paste when it landed.

She swore loudly and rolled several times, careful to avoid placing her full weight on Ben. The limb landed right next to her shoulder, catching her shirt and sending her body several inches into the air from the force of the impact.

Ben's screams were deafening, but Skye was too focused on simple survival to calm him. When her body landed with a solid _oomph_, she felt all oxygen leave her. The foot lifted again, and Skye watched it land a mere few feet from their position, glad for the heartbeat to catch some semblance of a breath.

But then the creature finally lost its balance… and started to fall toward Skye and Ben.

"Oh, _shavit!"_

Skye scrambled to her feet, staggering from Ben's added weight, and ran as fast as her feet would carry her in the direction of the beast's side, which was the shortest route to safety.

But it quickly became apparent that they would not both make it, and so Skye used the Force to hurl Ben as far from her and certain death as she could. The extra exertion caused her to lose momentary focus, and her toe snagged, sending her crashing down.

Skye rolled onto her back, ready to look death in the eye, when the gorog suddenly slowed its descent… a changed course.

**00000**

The first thing Luke saw when he entered the arena was crimson: his fear for Ben, and anger at Resmi for putting his only child in mortal danger clouded his vision almost entirely.

Until he saw the gorog.

In an instant his eyesight cleared, and with the determination of a battle-hardened Jedi Master, Luke sprinted forward. He was partway there when he saw Skye dodge the massive fist of the beast. Luke gave a start upon seeing Ben inside said fist.

Then the animal shrieked in agony, and when his hands opened and flailed, Ben was dropped like a rock. Luke made to catch Ben with the Force when Skye leapt up, caught and rolled with the boy.

Luke drew ever closer, watching Skye dodge the foot that came down… and for a terrifying instant, Luke feared the pair had been trampled. But then Ben's screams sounded, and they were a balm to Luke's ears, for it meant he was still alive.

The gorog lifted its foot again, and began to tumble over backwards. Luke knew they would not make it out from under the animal before it fell.

Skye must have known that also, because she suddenly thrust Ben away and stumbled down.

Luke refused to let her die.

Reaching deep into the Force, Luke stopped in his tracks and caught the lumbering beast in a firm grasp. Almost too slowly, the gorog stopped falling. Next, Luke pulled it toward him, and away from his son and friend.

When he was certain there was enough clearance, Luke dropped the creature and continued to make his way to his son.

"BEN!" Luke hollered to the form on the ground.

Instantly the red head of hair popped up, and turned to see Luke.

"DADDY!" Ben shouted at full-volume, his eyes wild with fear.

The little boy sprang up and met his father half-way, their two bodies colliding with great force. Luke wrapped his son in a vice-like embrace, even as Ben latched onto his father with a death-grip.

"_Daddy, daddy!_" Ben wailed, and Luke felt his son's tears stream down his chest as they fell from Ben's cheeks. He knew his own face was similarly slick, but he didn't care.

"Ben!" Luke choked, squeezing his eyes shut.

_(__**A/N:**__ For those who want to know what the Gorog is: it is the huge, tusked creature from "The Force Unleashed", but I found a reference photo of a black one that resembled a King-Kong version that I _loved_. So if you want a visual, look up 'Gorog, Star Wars creature'.)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

"This way, Javin!" Basca Kaartinen puffed as they made their swift way toward their chosen exit. "I can hear blasterfire!"

"I'm coming!" Javin Grita panted as he kept pace.

"I think we struck gold!" Basca grinned as they arrived at the door.

On the other side could be heard the sounds of a battle, as well as muffled shouts.

"What are you standing around for, you twit?" Javin smacked Basca upside the head. "Get it open!"

"Right." Basca shook himself, and proceeded to do just that, leveling his blaster at the keypad.

**00000**

"How's that door coming along?" Mara asked as she deflected blasterfire back at the guards who'd caught up with them upon their arrival at the entryway.

"I'm working on it!" Jaina retorted mildly.

She was trying to hotwire the door; it wasn't her best trait, but her father had taught her the basic skill… to be used in emergency situations. This definitely counted as one in Jaina's book.

But blast it if the damned keypad didn't have a mess of wires to sort through!

Then, just as Mara finally took out the last guard, Jaina felt a warning in the Force and dove away from the keypad. Mara felt the it a split second later, and they were just in time to avoid a shot of blasterfire coming through the keypad from the inside.

The two Jedi shared a wary glance and ducked behind the relative cover of the wall as the heavy portal was forced open. One human and a Klatooinian leaned out of the frame, coughing in the acrid smoke now pouring from the electronics they had fried.

"Mara?" the human called out.

Narrowing her eyes, Mara hesitated to give herself away. How in the galaxy would they know it was her? Were they expecting her?

Had they been set up?

"Mara Jade Skywalker?" he called again before turning to his companion. "Maybe we got it wrong?"

"Blast it!" the Klatooinian cursed.

As they turned to leave Mara decided to risk it: she stood, hefting her unlit lightsaber. "Who are you?"

The pair spun in surprise, one of them instinctively lifting his weapon before his eyes widened.

"Mara?" he asked, stepping forward bravely.

"Yes."

"Good! We've been expecting you! We will lead you to the arena entrance!"

When Mara did not move, they exchanged a glance.

"This would seem suspicious I suppose, Javin." The Klatooinian allowed. He dropped his weapon, lifting his hands in a peaceful gesture. "We mean you no harm. We are gladiators here, and we're doing our part to take out Lady Resmi and her suicidal games."

After a brief hesitation, Javin followed suit, releasing his weapon and lifting his hands.

Mara touched their minds softly with the Force, and determined that they were telling the truth. With a nod, Mara gestured for Jaina to stand.

"Lead on."

With a mildly surprised look at Mara's sudden helper, the men nodded, retrieved their gear, and began to jog down a darkened tunnel.

As they followed, Mara spoke to Jaina. "Jaina, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"When we get to Ben, I have a feeling things are going to go haywire," Mara said. "So I want you to get Ben to the _Shadow_ and keep him safe. Once you're there, get the engines warmed up, and be ready to fly."

Jaina's step faltered slightly. "But… I wanted to help Uncle Luke."

"You can do that by getting Ben out of here so we can focus on the fight, and not have to worry if Ben will get in the way," Mara retorted gently. She knew Jaina's heart was in the right place, but she was also determined to keep both Ben _and_ Jaina out of harm's way if at all possible. "Besides, what good is an escape without an exit strategy?" Mara finished.

Jaina sighed, but she'd seen enough of war to know Mara was right. "Okay."

"Thank you…" Mara trailed off when a tan shape down a side corridor caught her attention.

A very familiar shape.

Anger coursed through Mara at the sight of Syylk Kala'myre making his hasty way down the corridor. She bit her lip, felt through the Force that things in the arena were currently in hand, and made her choice.

"Get to Ben, and get him out of here." Mara changed course to follow the Whiphid.

"Where are you going?" Jaina asked, skidding to a halt in disbelief.

Then she spotted Syylk, and understood. With a nod, Jaina sprinted to catch up to the two guides who'd pulled ahead.

**00000**

Skye blew out a sigh, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. It was trembling ever-so-slightly, and she willed it to stop.

That had been too close for comfort, but at least she was still alive. Time to get a move on.

Rising to her feet, Skye left the discarded bow and dropped the quiver to the earth as well as she moved around the downed gorog, knowing that he wasn't down for the count. She also saw that the shield above had been taken out, and she clenched a momentary fist in delight.

When she rounded the stunned beast to see Luke and Ben Skywalker locked into a tight embrace, she paused at the touching sight. Turning her head to give them a moment of privacy, Skye gave her attention to the gorog, who was now beginning to shift.

Skye turned back to Luke and moved closer, touching his shoulder gingerly.

"Luke?"

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get moving." Skye indicated the gorog, who was now lumbering back into an upright position. "I only injured him, and when he gets all the way up, there will be hell to pay."

Luke took one look at the beast, and nodded decisively. "Take Ben, I'll deal with the gorog."

Skye did a double-take. "What? That's ridiculous! Take your son and get away while you can."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end when the gorog roared… right behind Skye's head. She shouted in pain as her ears protested the loud noise. Ben screamed in fright, and tried to bury himself further into his father's arms, but Luke pried him off gently.

"Ben, go with Skye!"

"Daddy, I want…"

Skye's ears were ringing horribly, and as such she missed hearing the displacement of air as the gorog swiped a mighty hand her way. She was saved yet again by Luke, who bowled her over just saw the hand passed them by.

"GO!" Luke shouted to her as he leapt up and charged the animal with lightsaber lit.

Skye didn't argue a second time, instead climbing to her feet and grabbing Ben's hand. But the boy struggled, calling for Luke.

"Ben, you have to let me help you!" Skye told him. To her relief the ringing in her ears was fading, leaving only an ache, but she could live with it.

"I want to stay with Daddy!" Ben wailed.

"You need to help him by leaving the arena." Skye tried to sooth. "He needs you to be strong!"

Ben bit his lip in indecision, and Skye tugged again. Ben reluctantly followed, but when the gorog's foot landed nearby, Ben jumped and took off for the exit.

_Well, that's one way to get him moving._ Skye thought with a chuckle.

When they got to the doorway Ben had come through, he abruptly pulled his hand away and shouted for joy.

"Jaina!" he leapt into the waiting arms of a young woman with brown hair.

"Ben!" the woman— Jaina—responded with just as much enthusiasm as Skye pulled up beside them.

"I take it you're family?" she asked wryly.

Jaina looked up at her, and lifted a brow. "Yes. Who are you?"

"The name's Skye," the older woman replied with a gesture to the boy. "Can you take care of him from here?"

"Yeah." Jaina took Ben's hand. "Come on Ben, let's get to your mom's ship and be ready to go when they get there."

"Mommy's here too!?" Ben gasped.

"Yes sir, now come on!" Jaina nodded to Skye. "Thank you, by the way, for helping Ben."

"Of course." Skye smiled. "Bye Ben."

With a wave, she watched the duo move back down the hall they'd come from. Tye met Skye at the tunnel.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, get the gladiators and go home." Skye held out a hand. "Thank you for all your help, and please tell the others the same for me."

He lifted his brows. "You're not coming?"

Skye shook her head. "No, I have unfinished business here."

Tye thinned his lips, but did to argue. He accepted her shake and gestured for Javin and Basca to follow him.

Skye watched them leave, and then steeled herself for the much harder fight to come.

**00000**

Mara could hear the full-volume ranting of some female as she tailed Syylk with complete stealth down some corridor or another

"Who is behind this!" a crazed shrill of a voice demanded. "It was you two, wasn't it? All your talk of wanting revenge… you were setting me up!"

"N-no!" a reedy voice stammered, thick with fear. "We swear Milady!"

"And I am just supposed to believe you didn't somehow smuggle in help for Skywalker on your vessel?" the other voice snapped viciously.

"Please Milady…" the reedy voice said.

Mara rounded a corner to see Syylk stop at an open doorway, outside of which were a woman with black and purple hair and a pair of Neimoidians.

The couple was trembling in their fancy robes and headgear as the human woman withdrew a metal cylinder that was all too familiar to Mara.

A lightsaber.

"You know, did you idiots ever stop to think that _maybe _the reason Nute Gunray was killed was because he was doing deals with a Sith Lord, _and_ a Sith Master?" the human grated. "He was a fool to think that they would honor any sort of a deal once his usefulness had run out."

She leaned forward threateningly. "And now your time has similarly expired. No one betrays me and gets away with it!"

The final pleas for mercy were cut off as the woman's deep purple blade came to life and slashed through their bodies, cleaving them in half in a matter of seconds. Mara stuck to the shadows, using the Force to conceal her as she watched the woman turn to Syylk.

When Mara caught sight of the woman's eyes, she went cold throughout. She knew those eyes… she had seen them dozens of times when she'd visited the Jedi Academy after the _Eye_ _of Palpatine_ fiasco had taken place.

She had also spent several years cursing the very same woman or breaking Luke Skywalker's heart.

Callista Ming stood before her, dressed in what Mara could only describe as a hooker's outfit, and with hair that had obviously been dyed. The woman's skin, however, was the greatest difference Mara could see. It was not yet as pasty white as Palpatine's had been, but it was a close call.

It was all Mara could do not to step out and wring the woman's neck right then and there. She held her anger in check in order to get more information.

Syylk stood without fear before the Callista.

"What do you want, Bounty Hunter?" Callista gritted.

"My money." He returned evenly. "I kidnapped that runt like you asked, and then I had to sit through hours of sobbing and whimpering. Now: pay up, or I take what I earned another way."

Mara's anger management slipped a few notches when she heard Syylk. _Callista _had been behind Ben's kidnapping? She had hired the bounty hunter? If so, then that also meant that she was the one behind Luke's capture… and Ben's mistreatment.

Mara's eyes snapped up to Callista's again, and she knew the awful truth. This was no longer Callista Ming standing before her. It was Lady Resmi.

Whatever else was said between the pair of them was lost to the roar of blood pumping through Mara's head as her pulse raced in anger.

Having heard enough, Mara stepped from the shadows and stalked with purpose to stand just behind Syylk. Not surprisingly, Resmi's eyes spotted her instantly, and tracked her movements with a narrowed gaze.

"This party's over, you little witch." Mara's voice was like durasteel.

"Mara Jade…" Resmi's voice was no softer. "How nice to see the Emperor's Hand again."

"That's _Jade Skywalker_ to you." Mara took great delight in seeing the open jealousy in Resmi's face. "And the 'Hand' ship sailed years ago."

Syylk stepped out from between the women, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a chick-fight. But he hung around, eager to watch them have a go at each other. Maybe this day wouldn't be a total dud after all.

Whoever died was fine with him, since both women were now on his hit-list.

_Let them take each other out; I won't have to lift a finger!_ Syylk thought triumphantly.

Resmi spit into Mara's face, but the red head barely flinched.

"You don't deserve Luke!" Resmi sneered. "You will never be worthy of him!"

Mara snorted. "If that's the best argument you can come up with, then you need to go back to bed, sweetheart. Luke and I worked those kinks out a _long_ time ago."

With an enraged howl, Resmi leapt forward, igniting her lightsaber as she came down with a venomous down strike meant to split Mara's skull. Mara's blue blade met it and drove the other woman's lightsaber to the side.

Resmi released a hand from her lightsaber grip and sent a right-hook into Mara's face. She rolled with the strike, and used Resmi's momentum against her. Grasping the hand that was now overextended across her face, Mara yanked Resmi off balance and sent her to the floor.

To her credit, the Dark Lady rolled out from under Mara's follow-up strike, and came up on one knee to catch a slice meant to cleave her in two.

**00000**

Han swore as yet another ship nearly collided with the _Falcon _as the sea of spacecraft swarmed like a startled nest of wasps from the planet's surface. It had been bad enough in the asteroid belt that surrounded Geonosis. At least there, the ships had been forced to stick to single-file lanes to avoid collisions with the floating hunks of space-rock.

"Han, look!" Leia pointed at a massive crater on the surface many miles below them. "It's the arena!"

"I see it," Han answered. "But what in space is that creature?"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Leia's response was drowned to by a shout as another ship barely avoided them in its haste to leave.

"I'd say that whatever it is, something went wrong with the safety settings in the seating area," Han muttered. "Why else would the audience be leaving like this? This is worse than evacuating a dying star system!"

Leia shot her husband a look, but did not retort. "Can we get a closer look at the animal?"

"Sure…" Han said dryly. "I'll get right on that."

Leia glared at him, but stopped short of telling him off when Luke's sense brushed subconsciously against her's. She gasped, sitting up straight in her seat, and followed his presence… down into the same pit as that massive beast.

"Luke is fighting that creature!" Leia breathed. "And I don't think it's going as planned! Han, we have to take out that monster!"

"Get to the ventral gun-turret, and be ready to blast him!" Han ordered.

**00000**

Luke dodged the beast as it grasped for him while he used the stubby protrusions on the creature's upper arm to climb farther up its body. His foot slipped, and he had to grasp onto two higher ones to avoid falling to the ground far below.

He hadn't really appreciated this animal's stature until he'd begun climbing.

_This animal really is huge._ Luke thought in slight awe.

His left hand grasped one knob firmly while he only had the use of a few fingers with the right, since that hand also held his unlit lightsaber.

Luke glanced at the exit. Skye and Ben had been gone for a few minutes now, and while Luke had only intended to distract this creature while they got away, it had soon become apparent that this animal wanted revenge for being hurt.

Luke didn't delight in causing it more pain, but he also didn't want it to suffer any longer. He'd been trying to bring it down ever since, but with little success. It was just too big, and all he had was his lightsaber. Because the beast was relentless, he hadn't had the chance to use the Force for much else than to boost his energy.

If he could only get to its face…

His thoughts were cut off when the fingers on his right slipped from their hold, and the resulting swing of his body was too much for his left hand to handle. Luke slipped free of the animal and began a steep plummet.

However, his fall was broken when the creature snatched him out of the air, roaring victoriously.

Luke was reminded briefly of his encounter with the rancor in Jabba's palace all those years ago. As that memory flitted to the forefront of his mind, Luke decided to allow the beast to lift him toward its face.

However, the beast seemed to recall the injury to its eye, because it stopped just shy of Luke's reach. Frustrated, Luke attempted to wriggle his sword arm free of the animal's hand, but the fingers only tightened more, squeezing Luke.

He gasped when his body compressed a little past what he could handle, and he shouted in pain. A cry that became his final exhalation as the air left his lungs with the steady pressure being applied.

Luke's vision was beginning to fade out when it was abruptly filled with large red lasers. He jerked back in shock, and then felt himself falling as the animal's hand went slack. A shadow zipped by on the ground as he landed atop the gorog's knee, and tumbled downward from there along the limb.

He managed not to break anything as he landed, for which he was glad. Using the Force to boost his strength Luke shot to his feet, lightsaber lit and ready to strike another blow, even as his body protested the mistreatment.

But the gorog was no longer interested in him.

It was screaming in agony and had to charred holes in its shoulder. Luke saw the shadow returning, and recognized the shape. He also felt the warning in the Force, and dove to the ground with arms covering his head.

Not a millisecond later, more turbolaser fire slammed into the beast. The second volley managed to knock the gorog off its feet, and when the animal landed a fissure actually split in the ground.

Luke saw sand begin to slip through the crack, which was now starting to spider-web as the gorog's weight continued to add to the strain.

_Uh oh!_ He thought in alarm. _Not good!_

Luke saw the _Millennium Falcon_ coming in for one last shot, and turned tail to run from the weakening ground.

**00000**

"Han, stop!" Leia shouted abruptly when she saw Luke sprinting away from the animal… and the crumbling ground. "Don't shoot!"

"What?" Han's voice faded and then he cursed. "I see it. Run Kid!"

Leia could only watch helplessly as the earth finally gave out… revealing a previously unknown cavern beneath. The gorog fell like a dead Star Destroyer in atmosphere, and Leia knew it would not survive the landing, however far down it was.

When she didn't see Luke at the edge of the gaping hole now in the center of the arena, her heart clenched painfully.

"Luke…" she whispered in distress, fearing the worst.

**00000**

When Luke felt the ground give way underneath his feet, he sprang for the edge of the crater with a boost from the Force. But he was brought up short when the gorog's flailing arm knocked him away as the beast fell. The movement also knocked Luke's lightsaber away, to land— ironically— on the safety of solid land beyond.

Luke wound up landing on the arm as they both plummeted into the unknown depths of the cave. Adrenaline kept Luke moving, and he ran up the length of the gorog's body as it tilted downward.

When he arrived at the toes, Luke called deeply on the Force and leapt as high and far as he could. Seeing the falling debris raining down with him, he landed upon one and leap-frogged up the falling debris, using the Force to keep his balance.

But it wasn't enough.

As he landed on the topmost piece that would hold his weight, Luke sprang for the lip of the hole. However, with his depleting energy and the ever-growing length between him and the ledge, Luke missed his target.

With a shout, Luke cast about for any sort of a handhold. In the stark contrast between the brilliant light above and the utter blackness below, Luke only saw the tiny plateau right before he crashed atop it.

He landed heavily, slamming onto his shoulder and rolling off the edge as his momentum carried him over. But at the last second, Luke's scrabbling fingers snagged hold of an uneven patch, and his drop was stopped.

He grunted with the strain, and tried to find purchase on the pillar the plateau topped. Only sheer willpower kept Luke from giving up the painfully precarious grip his fingertips had, until he at last managed to get his left foot onto a bump in the stone.

Now that he had a foothold, Luke was able to boost himself up to where he could hoist his body up with his hands. Using the Force to push from behind, Luke finally climbed back up and collapsed onto the tiny surface of the plateau. His entire body quivered from the exertion, and exhaustion threatened to overtake him.

And as he gazed at the yawning opening high above, all he could think of was that at least Ben was now safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Sapphire and violet struck against each other in a violent and deadly display as Mara and Resmi battled for their lives respectively. Neither woman held anything back, but it was clear that the lightsaber portion of their fight was pretty much even.

Mara grudgingly gave Resmi a point for her skills with the blade. She wasn't above acknowledging good swordsmanship when she saw it.

Resmi swiped at Mara's knees, forcing her to leap over the clutter of chairs in order to stay clear… and keep her legs. Their fight had long-since taken them out of the hallway and into the more cramped confines of the seating area.

While she was landing, Mara sent two of the scattered chairs at Resmi, which she deflected with her own usage of the Force, and sent out the window. Then the Dark Lady leapt over the rest of the pile and stabbed at Mara, who ducked the blade.

It drove instead into the wall behind the red head, and Resmi ended up with her hilt against the wall. Mara swung upwards; ready to take Resmi out for good.

But to both ladies' surprise, a blaster shot sang from the doorway, distracting Mara for a heartbeat. She cursed Syylk and herself for falling for the Whiphid's trick when Resmi slammed a fist into Mara's jaw.

Mara went reeling from the strike but managed to maintain her hold on her lightsaber. To her mild surprise, Resmi did not retrieve her blade, but instead jumped on Mara empty handed, ready to deliver a follow up jab.

Deciding to play Resmi's game, Mara deactivated her own saber and clipped it in the same motion, and then brought her forearms together to block Resmi.

_You want to go hand-to hand?_ Mara thought. _That's fine by me, sister; I couldn't tell you how many times I've wanted to knock a few of your teeth out._

Resmi growled in frustration that she had been blocked. She brought a knee up, intending to slam it into Mara's stomach, but she was already rolling backwards. Coming up in a crouch, Mara balanced on her left leg and swiped Resmi's ankles out from under her with the right.

Resmi hit with a startled curse, and Mara didn't give her a chance to recover. She sprang to her feet and kicked Resmi in the stomach, and then bent down and yanked the other woman to her feet by the hair.

Resmi screamed furiously, grabbing at Mara's hands and digging her long nails into the sensitive flesh on the insides of Mara's wrists. Mara hissed in pain, but did not relinquish her hold as she drew back her right arm and delivered a straight-arm-punch directly into Resmi's mouth.

The other woman screeched again as blood splattered from her split lip, and Mara was gratified to see the woman now sported two loose teeth. Mara still didn't let up, even as Resmi threw up her hands in a weak defense.

Mara brought her knee up into Resmi's gut, and watched the black-haired witch double over, during which Mara elbowed her back and then flipped Resmi over to hurl her against the wall. Resmi crumpled to the ground in a tangled heap and Mara took a forward step, intent on finishing the fight when the ground trembled beneath her feet, and a painful spike of fear drove through her mind.

Mara staggered, clutching her head as Luke's sense seemed to holler in her mind.

"Luke!" Mara gasped.

Her lapse in concentration cost her dearly, as something big, tan and hairy crashed into her. Mara slammed into the half-wall that made up the open-air window, and doubled over it backwards.

Flailing from the suddenness of the attack, Mara grabbed a fistful of the fur trying to push her over the edge. She managed to lift her head and see Syylk move his large hand to her jaw and force her head backwards.

Mara gritted her teeth and was just about to shove him off of her with the Force when the air filled with the smell of ozone, and Syylk screamed and writhed in place. Mara, already mostly out of the window, struggled not to fall; but then Syylk was blasted off his feet.

He hurtled out the window… taking Mara with him. The last thing Mara saw of the box was Resmi's bloody smile.

Beside her, Syylk roared in fury at having been betrayed, and he actually tried to land a punch on Mara.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously and grabbed him in the Force, lobbing him downward at a faster rate. She flipped in midair and watched him impact the ground at which point he instantly collapsed into a limp heap. Preparing herself with the Force and years of combat training, Mara used his dead body to cushion the initial impact, rolling off his corpse to stop several inches away.

When Mara could breathe again, she rotated onto her back and stared up at the window she'd just fallen through. Resmi was nowhere in sight, and Mara swore softly before covering her eyes with her arm, now beginning to feel the aches from her fight.

**00000**

Luke felt Mara's spike of alarm as though it were his own, and he sat up abruptly, only to have to work to stay on top of the narrow precipice he'd landed on earlier. He knew that if he slipped off again, he would not have the physical strength or endurance to lift himself back up.

Luke worked to steady his racing heart as adrenaline responded to him nearly falling again, and he looked gingerly down over the edge. He could see nothing but black, and during the chaos of surviving his fall, he had either missed the gorog's own landing, or the creature had fallen so far down that the noise couldn't be heard.

That second thought made Luke shudder, and he curled up into a tight ball upon his safe haven, though he wondered just how protected he really was. He cast his gaze about to see if there were any other rock formations nearby. After seeing nothing at his level or higher, Luke looked a little lower, peering intently into the darkness until his sight adjusted. He thought he saw what was left of other rock formations, all presumably broken away by the massive animal's plummet.

How his had survived was beyond him: he was just glad that it had. Luke tried to keep the desperation at bay, but with the dank chill against his nearly naked body, and the complete darkness save for the hole too far above his position, it wasn't an easy task.

He had to admit that this was possibly the worst trouble he'd been in since he had been poisoned by Supreme Overlord Shimrra. Luke shivered as a breeze passed him by, and in his natural prison, he nearly forgot that he'd felt alarm from Mara.

"Mara…" Luke whispered, feeling his lip tremble. "I…"

At that moment Luke heard something far below him, and he froze, swallowing hard.

That had sounded like cracking rock.

Luke stayed absolutely still, wondering if his secure spot had indeed been damaged by all the falling debris, or the gorog. If that was the case, Luke wondered why it hadn't collapsed when he'd first hit the thing.

Shaking his head for such a negative thought, Luke dared a peek over the edge. He wasn't sure if it was the added strain of knowing he was probably going to follow the gorog any moment now or the fear finally taking over his judgment, but Luke swayed on his perch and nearly toppled over.

Gasping heavily, Luke tried hard not to panic, turning to his years as a Jedi Master for calm. He sat back up and buried his face in his arms, calling for some semblance of hope. But he still couldn't sense Ben, and his efforts to remain optimistic and calm were not proving very fruitful.

Chastising himself for letting fear overtake him, Luke settled into a cross-legged pose. If it was his time to become one with the Force, then he would accept that like the Jedi Master he was.

But part of him knew that this wasn't the way he wanted to go… plummeting to his death into an endless pit in the depths of a planet. What if they never knew what had happened to him?

Shaking his head, Luke took a deep breath and forced all negative thoughts, and all fear from him.

**00000**

Leia was in tears when she returned to the cockpit, and Han had to avoid looking at her to keep from breaking down too.

"I…" Han didn't know what to say, but he had to ask. "Can you… f-feel him?"

Leia paused halfway into her seat, obviously not having thought of that. "I… I don't know, let me see."

Her eyes became half-lidded as she concentrated, and Han held his breath, praying to every known deity that Luke would somehow get out of this mess. Then Leia sucked in a breath and her eyes flew open.

"By the stars!" she breathed, collapsing into her chair in astonishment. "Han… he's still alive!"

"He is!" Han whooped for joy. But then he sobered as he thought of something else. "Is he at the bottom of that hole?"

Leia shook her head. "I can't tell, but his sense… it's almost as if he's running out of time."

Han thinned his lips. "Well, we can't land, but I _can_ hover as long as I need to. Let's see if we can't lend Luke a hand. Go aft and get the cable ready."

"Got it." Leia leapt to her feet and raced from the cockpit.

**00000**

Mara was reminded of what had distracted her in the fight with Resmi when all she heard in the stadium behind her was silence. Lifting her head— wondering why the battle between such a large creature and a human should suddenly go quiet— Mara gasped.

Right where the gorog had been was a hole; taking up much of the arena's floor. As for Luke, he was nowhere to be seen.

"No…" Mara scrambled to her feet and raced to the ledge. "LUKE!"

Knowing from experience that the edge of the hole would not be particularly safe, Mara came to a halt a few feet back, and was about to scoot her way closer when a glint of metal from across the chasm caught her eye.

Mara raced around the perimeter, and as she neared the object her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Her worst fear head just been realized.

Luke's lightsaber lie safely on solid ground… with scuff-marks indicating it had come from the direction of the massive crater. Mara sank to her knees, not bothering to halt the flow of tears.

With trembling fingers, Mara retrieved her husband's weapon and held it close to her heart.

"Luke…"

**00000**

Far below her position, Luke's moment of relative serenity came to an end when the same deep cracking sound ricocheted through the massive cavern. He swallowed hard, waiting for the tell-tale sway of the stone formation he sat atop.

Closing his eyes, Luke pictured his beautiful wife.

At last the stone he was on rippled just barely… and in despair, he called out.

_Mara!_

**00000**

Her head snapped up when Luke's voice sounded piteously in her mind.

_Luke!_

She reached to him in the Force, and felt his desperate reach back… and also his certainty of death.

Mara jumped up and edged with great care over to the lip of the pothole. She peered inside, hoping she could catch a physical glimpse of Luke, but all was darkness.

"Luke!" Mara called loudly.

To make sure he could actually hear her, she also called him mentally.

**00000**

When he heard his name both aloud— though at this distance she may as well have been whispering— and in his head, Luke gasped in relief. But that respite was short-lived when his perch continued to become more and more unstable, despite the fact that he hadn't moved one whit.

_Luke!_ Mara's voice sounded in his mind.

_Mara! _He called back, trying to instill as much urgency into his plea as he could.

_Where are you, I can't see you!_

Luke bit his lip, trying to figure out how to give her a visual. He didn't have his lightsaber…

Inspiration struck then, and he jerked his head up to catch a glimpse of the shadow peeking cautiously over the edge.

_Do you have your lightsaber?_

_Yes._

Luke closed his eyes, and stretched his mind to her, and he saw through her eyes. He realized she had his blade already in hand, and he grasped it in the Force.

_Let go of my lightsaber hilt. _Luke instructed.

Mara didn't argue, and Luke brought the weapon to him as quickly as he could manage. Once its comforting weight was in his grasp, Luke ignited it. As he'd anticipated the green beam allowed Mara to zero in on him.

It also told her just how far down he was.

_Stars Luke…_ Mara said in his mind. _I don't know if I can levitate and maintain my hold on you for that long…_

The rock beneath his bottom stopped trembling ominously, and Luke felt tendrils of panic try to creep along his thoughts.

_Mara… I love you! _Luke whispered to her, sending all of his love to her.

_NO!_ She cried. _Don't give up!_

_I don't have a choice, Mara. My perch is about to go down, and I can't see anything down here. _

He felt Mara's mind whirl with the possibilities, and he loved her even more for it.

**00000**

Mara was desperate: there _had_ to be a way to get to him!

The tell-tale whine of a ship's engines lifted her head, and Mara cried out in delight. She had never been so happy to see the _Millennium Falcon_.

She leapt to her feet and waved her arms madly, trying to get Han's attention. Almost instantly the ship veered coarse to hover over her. The landing ramp lowered, and Leia appeared.

"Leia, we need a cable and harness, now!" Mara called, leaping onto the boarding ramp.

"Got it already!" Leia returned as she pointed to the large coil behind her.

Mara sprinted for the pile and strapped the harness on before throwing the other end of the cable around the strut that held the landing ramp in place.

"Do you know where you're going?" Leia asked over the sound of the engines.

"He's down there." Mara pointed, and Leia started to roll her eyes when she too saw his lightsaber.

A lightsaber that was swaying unevenly.

"Mara…"

"I know!" the red head snapped, grabbing the comlink she spotted on Leia's belt. "Make sure that cable holds!"

"Go!" Leia replied.

Mara dropped without hesitation into the hole below, begging the Force that the length of cable would be long enough. On a whim, she grabbed her own lightsaber and lit it so that her husband could see her coming.

**00000**

If Luke hadn't seen Mara coming down, he would have dropped his saber in an effort to have more than one hand to steady him with as he rose to his feet. He was careful to stay centered and balanced as he rose so he didn't tip the plateau in any one direction.

She dropped from the _Falcon_, and then ignited her blue blade as she came further into the shadows. He watched her come closer and closer, just as his perch continued to become unsettled.

Luke drew on the Force to help keep him in place. Mara was nearly to him when she came to an abrupt halt. She cursed loudly and spoke into her hand.

"Han, can you get me any lower?"

"_Hang on!"_ was the response.

Luke watched the Falcon high above shift position while Mara held on to her cable. Then the ship gently lowered Mara as far down as it could without landing.

It was at that point that the rock shelf Luke stood on finally gave way, and he stumbled.

"_Luke!_" Mara screamed. "Jump! Jump!"

Luke scrabbled for purchase on the rock as the angle of the toppling thing steepened, and he managed to use the Force to get to the other side as it flipped and began to fall. Reaching into the Force, Luke leapt with all the strength he had left.

He soared straight for Mara, who had her hand extended as far as she could get it. Their fingers graced and Luke flailed as his leap lost its momentum and he felt the sudden weightlessness of one who had become suspended midair to begin a deadly fall.

"Luke!" Mara dipped as he flailed for her, his shoulders and head falling backwards.

He felt her hand touch his side… and then they pinched flesh as her hand met his loincloth. Instantly her fingers seized hold, and his downward momentum was halted, but inertia caused the pair of them to go swinging wildly on the length of cable.

Mara maintained a death-grip on his only piece of clothing, and Luke bent over double to attempt reaching her hand with his own. At the apex of their swing, however, Luke was forced by the shift in forces to fall back again… while a ripping tear sounded from the cloth about Luke's waist.

Blue eyes met green, both blazing with the will to get him out alive. Luke felt himself slipping… and then he had an idea.

_Mara, get ready to let go!_

_WHAT? _She shrieked in his mind.

_I'm going to use the peak of our backswing to flip over… like they do in the circus! Catch my hand when I do!_ Luke could already feel the upward motion as the cable-length started to extend again.

_Luke, that's a crackpot idea!_ Mara snapped out of fear for him.

_I'd love to hear yours… _He managed to sound dry despite the situation, and he was gratified to hear her snort.

_Alright, Skywalker. You'd better give this your all, or I will find a way to haunt you in your grave! _Mara warned.

_I wouldn't have it any other way, Love. _Luke returned gently. _On three!_

They counted it together, both sensing the moment was coming up fast. The fabric of his loincloth was dangerously loose on him now, and he felt Mara holding him with the Force.

_One… two… THREE!_

Luke heaved his torso upward as the cable reached its apex, and he was thrust upward. Like an acrobat, Luke flipped himself so that he was now upright and reached with his right hand for Mara's extended limb.

When his palm slapped hers with a satisfying _smack_, Mara's fingers wasted no time encircling his wrist. As expected, the cable swung them again, but now Mara had a firm hold on her husband, and she wasn't about to let him go.

Their relief and joy intermingled as the moment passed with Luke surviving. Mara spoke into her hand again.

"Han, get us the hell out of this hole!"

"You've got him!" Han shouted happily.

Mara rolled her eyes at Han's statement of the obvious, but there was mirth in her green gaze.

"You bet I do."

"Ah… Mara?" Luke called up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they could have a spare set of pants waiting up top?" Luke asked.

Mara frowned, looking down… and then she grinned unrepentantly. During that final move, when Mara had released her husband's cloth to reach for his hand, the ripped loincloth had slipped from his legs to fall into the darkness below.

"What, you don't want to show off your good looks?" Mara teased playfully.

Luke gave her a mock-glare. "Only to you, My Love. Only to you."

Mara chuckled and relayed his request, which had Han chortling as well.

It was with a collective breath of relief when Mara's feet hit the deck of the _Falcon_, and she promptly hauled Luke up, who was shivering horribly from the cold underground.

Leia, who was doing her best not to blush at her nude brother, handed Mara a towel.

"He can use Han's clothes once we get him inside," she said, right before she brushed past the red head to crush her now-decent brother to her.

Luke returned the embrace with equal fervor, grateful to be alive, and in the company of those he loved and called family.

Finally Mara cleared her throat and Leia stepped back.

"Sorry, you can have him back now," Leia said hastily, and then she retreated to the cockpit.

Mara watched her go, shaking her head. When she turned her attention back to Luke, she discovered that he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

They simply gazed at one another until Luke stepped forward and grabbed her into a fevered embrace, his lips crashing down onto hers.

Mara wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. The kiss spoke of the loneliness of their separation, and the joy of being reunited.

When Mara peeked open an eye, Luke had her up against the bulkhead while he ran his fingers through her hair and all across her body, as if reassuring himself that he wasn't dreaming.

She simply held him as if she would never let him go again, not caring that she was crying against him.

They broke apart when air became a desperate necessity. Panting heavily, they maintained the embrace while their breathing returned to normal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

Skye felt Resmi coming as she had suspected, and hid behind the far end of the huge bed.

When Skye had left Ben with Jaina, she'd started to go after Resmi in her arena box, but had then felt very clearly that the woman would be in her quarters if she somehow got past Mara. So Skye had once again let herself inside the woman's chambers and waited patiently for her arrival.

The door-latch clicked, and then the portal slid to the side, admitting a frazzled-looking Lady Resmi. Skye bit her cheek to keep from laughing at the swollen lips and crooked teeth Resmi sported now.

Instead she watched Resmi as the woman ran straight to the closet for her suitcase to begin packing. Skye ducked farther into the shadow and waited for the woman to enter the walk-in space before she stood.

When Resmi exited the closet with her travel bag, she was so engrossed in packing that at first she did not take notice of her visitor. But when she threw the satchel on the bed and turned to move to the dresser, she was met with a pair of pale green eyes.

"Going on vacation?" Skye asked conversationally.

"Why do you care?" Resmi snapped. "And that's Lady Resmi, you ungrateful whelp!"

"Ungrateful?" Skye snorted. "What do I have to be grateful for?"

"I let you live." Resmi was reaching for her lightsaber, Skye noted.

Her own pair of weapons was out of view, and Skye waited for the right moment to reveal herself as a Force-user.

"You call this," Skye made a grand sweeping gesture with her free hand to make a point, "living?"

"It's a life," Resmi dismissed unrepentantly.

"No, it's surviving," Skye snapped back.

"What's the difference?" the Dark Lady retorted. "Though I must admit I was impressed that you lasted six months."

"When I want your approval, I'll let you know," Skye said coolly.

Resmi tilted her head, as if just realizing something. "How did you get in here?"

Skye allowed a private smile. "I have my ways."

Resmi narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits. "Are you trying to get revenge for that cook? What was his name?"

Skye knew the woman was baiting her, but she refused to bite. "Not revenge; justice. For all those whose lives you destroyed in one way or another."

Resmi actually laughed, throwing her head back. "And just what do you plan to do to a Lady of the Sith?"

Not letting Skye answer, the Dark Lady abruptly leapt at the white-haired woman. Her lightsaber came to life and she gave a mighty swing towards Skye's shoulders. With the swift ease of a well-practiced move, Skye drew forth both her orange and black blade to meet Resmi's strike.

The utter shock on the pale face of her opponent sent a trickle of glee through Skye, but she shook it off to focus on the battle. Resmi recovered quickly, driving in at Skye with bold, harsh strokes of her violet blade.

Skye met her swing for swing, keeping her cool despite the force of each blow she blocked. Resmi was relentless, intent on taking out her anger and frustrations out on the younger woman.

Skye ducked an overhead slice, and stepped forward to get inside Resmi's defenses. The Dark Lady leapt backwards before Skye could land a blow, however. Skye nodded once in respect, and moved to take the offensive.

She brought her lightsaber in at Resmi with a rapid series of short and precise strokes all over the Dark Lady's body, forcing the woman to retreat until she was against the wall. Skye used the Force to pin Resmi's sword-arm to the side and brought her orange blade in for the kill.

Resmi looked to the left, and used the Force to pull the chair from her vanity toward Skye. The other woman threw up her free hand and pushed back, sending the object careening away. But that move let Resmi slam her flat palm into Skye's chest, and she went sailing across the room as Resmi shoved with the Force.

Skye's orange blade flew from her grasp as she landed, and it clattered away unseen. Resmi, assured of victory, leapt into a high arch with her blade poised to stab down upon landing. Skye reached behind her back and pulled out her shoto, igniting the pale green blade and thrusting the shorter weapon towards Resmi.

Alarmed at this sudden change, Resmi rolled midair and came down beside Skye. She had avoided being impaled, but Skye still managed to dump Resmi by grabbing her ankle when she landed.

Resmi yelped when her head hit the bed-frame on the way down, and she kicked at Skye's face. Skye felt the impact jar her teeth, but she rolled with the blow to lessen the impact.

Back-flipping away from the Dark Lady, Skye came up on one knee and grabbed the same chair that had been used earlier to hurl at Resmi as she too climbed upward. Resmi caught the chair and redirected it to Skye.

It shattered when Skye brought her arms up across her head to protect it, and as such it tore into her arms as the sharp splinters flew by. But Resmi did not give her a chance to breathe. She stood and charged again, her blade poised to strike a deadly blow.

Skye bent over backwards to avoid the purple blade, and brought her shoto up to force the Dark Lady's weapon to the side. She then kicked at Resmi's knee, which sent the witch stumbling.

Skye pushed off with her hands and leapt to her feet, extending a palm to call her lightsaber. Its weight settled into her hand moments later, and with both the orange and green sabers, Skye came in at Resmi as she straightened.

Sparks flew as their blades met: left, right, center, and then left again. When Resmi switched tactics Skye was prepared. She crisscrossed her blades to catch Resmi's downswing, effectively trapping the woman's purple blade between hers.

Resmi growled and glanced upward. With a feral grin that sent chills up Skye's spine, Resmi released her hilt with one hand and hurled object after object up toward the ceiling. Skye realized what she was doing milliseconds later when a horrendous shattering sounded above their heads.

Resmi grinned evilly and deactivated her blade to dive free of the deadly debris. With a shout of surprise, Skye stumbled forward and lifted both blades in an effort to protect herself from the dangerous falling glass.

But during this distraction, Resmi shoved her further into the flow of debris, and Skye tripped over one of the objects used to break the mirror. When she landed, glass dug through her shirt into her back and she had to force back a scream so she didn't get glass in her mouth.

She threw up a hasty shield in the Force, but before the task was completed a large, crooked piece of the mirror stabbed down into her right quad. This time Skye was not able to hold back her scream, and it sang clear and true through the air.

At that time she realized that the glass was no longer falling and she sat up, looking about for Resmi. She did her best to ignore her throbbing leg, knowing that she'd be dead if she let it distract her from the fight.

Skye saw Resmi in the closet grabbing a handful of shirts and pants; ready to flee the room. Crawling as carefully as she could over the shattered remains of Resmi's overhead mirrors, Skye grasped the bed post and hauled herself up.

Panting with the pain each movement caused her, Skye risked placing weight on her right leg. It hurt like hell, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out again… but it was still usable.

For now.

Skye limped toward the closet, and when Resmi saw her, she laughed bitterly.

"Coming back for another beating, my dear?" she taunted.

Skye shook her head. "No. You will be the one to die today, Resmi."

The other woman glared, and then dropped her pile of clothes. "Fine. If you're so certain, then it's time to send you to join the Force."

With that the woman charged, her lightsaber appearing again as she drove in at Skye. Skye brought both blades up to deflect, but the force with which Resmi hit her sent her stumbling back. Only the help of the Force and the sheer will to see justice done kept Skye from giving in to the agony her leg was in.

Resmi locked blades with her and shoved until Skye was bent back over the desk on the opposite side of the bed. Her head struck something hard and metallic, and when Resmi grabbed that same object to hit her in the forehead, Skye saw stars.

Skye maintained her grip on her shoto and lightsaber as best she could but her body was weak with pain, and she knew her time to act was getting away from her. Resmi slammed a fist into Skye's right hand, and the orange and black lightsaber sailed from her grasp.

Skye drove her now-free fist into Resmi's gut, making the woman grunt. Skye dodged a strike of Resmi's blade and head-butted the other woman when she leaned closer.

Resmi reeled back, and Skye grabbed her lightsaber hilt and managed to hit it free of the woman's slackened grasp. But Resmi recovered quickly.

Lifting one booted foot, Resmi kicked at the glass shard embedded in Skye's leg, forcing it much deeper into the limb. Skye could not scream loud enough: but she maintained enough awareness to keep hold of the shoto.

Taking hold of Skye's hand still holding the short blade, Lady Resmi pushed the weapon perpendicularly towards Skye's neck. Skye used her free hand to feel around for anything to use as a weapon, and her fingers sliced as they hit upon the edge of another glass piece.

Not wasting any more time, Skye grabbed it and hefted it skyward. With all the force she could muster, Skye stabbed Resmi in the back, feeling her own palm cut deeply from the force of impact. Resmi jerked in shock, her face contorting in agony.

When the Dark Lady's hand slipped free of Skye's she instantly shoved the shoto back up to go cleanly through Resmi's throat.

The woman's head rolled free of her shoulders and the body slumped against Skye, effectively pinning her in place. Using what little remained of her depleted strength; Skye rolled the corpse off of her and collapsed to the floor, trembling violently.

She attempted to rise to her hands and knees, but her right leg refused to obey her, and she slipped. Her hip grazed the glass sticking out of Resmi's back, and Skye yelled.

When she landed again, she simply remained in place, thanking the Force that she was able to bring Resmi down. On a whim, Skye called her lightsaber back to her and clipped both it and the shoto to her belt.

Utterly exhausted, and with no hope of escape, Skye closed her eyes and simply rested.

**00000**

When Luke walked into the cockpit dressed in Han's clothes, he clapped his brother-in-law on the back.

"Thanks for the save, Han."

"Sure thing." Han gave him a huge grin. "Though you really had us worried there."

"I was worried myself." Luke returned.

"Can you drop us off at the _Shadow_?" Mara interjected.

"Yeah, sure." Han started to work the controls when Luke squeezed his shoulder.

"Wait, I need to go back inside the complex."

Three sets of eyes stared incredulously at the Jedi, but he did not back down.

"Skye is still in there somewhere." Luke was certain of that. "She would not leave until the job was finished."

"What job?" Leia asked. "And who is Skye?"

"She is the woman responsible for this whole day, and she will not leave until Resmi is dead." Luke felt a surge of guilt from Mara, and he turned to face her. "What is it?"

Mara thinned her lips. "She got away from me."

"You fought her?" Luke's eyes widened.

"Yes." Mara bit out. "And I know who she is. At least I was able to sock her good and hard in the mouth."

"Good," Luke whispered.

Again he was the center of everyone's stunned looks.

Pulling Mara aside, Luke gave her a look, pleading for understanding. "She... I thought it was Callista…ah, well, she… tried to seduce me."

Mara's jaw dropped, and absolute fury sizzled in her eyes for a few heartbeats before the Jedi in her took control.

"I should have known Callista wouldn't just let us be." Luke looked guilty. "I'm sorry about everything."

Mara grabbed his face between her hands. "Stop apologizing for her idiocy. _I'm_ just sorry I didn't hit her harder."

Luke nodded. "Me too."

Mara smirked. "I like the way you think."

Dropping her hands, Mara turned back to the cockpit door. "Drop us off at any entrance."

"Us?" Luke questioned.

Mara gave him a hard look. "Yes, 'us'. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Farmboy."

Luke smiled at her use of his nickname. "Thank you."

Han simply shook his head and did as they asked. Luke used his lightsaber to cut through the keypad of the door and then led the way inside.

He looked at Mara as they walked. "Where did you fight her?"

"In her box for the arena," Mara replied. "I highly doubt she'd stick around."

"Right. She'll probably try to get away," Luke agreed. "And from what I remember, she'd not leave without some supplies."

"So…" Mara began.

"So we go to her room." Luke finished.

"Lead on," Mara said.

Luke did so, and when they got to the door, he paused. With a glance to Mara, who lifted a brow, Luke ignited his blade and cut through the door itself. It was not an easy task, since it was reinforced, but at last they made it through.

Luke went inside first, his blade still lit and ready for any trouble. But the state of the room froze him in his tracks.

Mara slipped in behind him and let out a low whistle. "This place looks like a demolition zone."

"Yeah, but where is Resmi?"

At that moment a soft moan could be heard. Both Skywalker's tensed, but no one jumped out.

Luke sent out a Force-probe, looking for Resmi's dark presence. Mara, who had wandered a little into the room, gave a little shout. Luke was beside her in an instant, and Mara pointed to a head with no body.

"I think I found Resmi," Mara stated wryly.

But Luke was no longer looking at his ex-girlfriend. His gaze had lifted in revulsion to land upon a second fallen form by the desk.

"Skye?" Luke waded through the sea of broken glass to her side.

He cringed when he saw the back of her shirt, which was torn and caked with dried blood. But upon rolling her over, he could not suppress a gasp. Protruding from her right upper leg was a jagged shard of glass, and blood seeped in a trickle from the wound.

Mara knelt beside him, prodding the injury gently with her fingers. "We need to stop the bleeding."

Luke nodded, and just then Skye shifted, opening her eyes.

"Hey there," Luke greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Luke?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with the pain she was obviously in.

"Yeah." He watched Mara leave and return with a scarf, which she wrapped about the leg above the shrapnel.

Skye hissed as pressure was applied, and Luke held her hand supportively. Her gaze wandered to the headless body.

"It's nice to have finally finished this," she murmured.

When her eyes fluttered shut, Luke gently tapped her cheek. "Hey, stay with us."

"Luke, she's lost an awful lot of blood," Mara told him. "She needs a doctor."

Luke nodded once and moved to pick her up. He lifted her up and cradled her against him. To his surprise her head turned into his chest, and she relaxed against him…

…then she went completely limp, and Luke cast a worried glance at his wife.

"Let's go." Mara led the way this time.

She went back the way they had come, and commed Jaina for a pick-up.

"Ben is eager to see you both again," Jaina said with a chuckle.

Mara and Luke both smiled. "As are we."

They were surprised to see that Han had not moved since dropping them off. The _Falcon _sat on the open land outside the entrance, and Han and Leia were waiting at the base of the boarding ramp.

Leia gasped upon seeing the woman in Luke's arms, and she stepped forward. "Is this Skye?"

"Yes." Luke checked her with the Force. "She's okay for now, but she needs a hospital."

Dust began to blow as the _Jade Shadow_ settled down beside the _Falcon_. Luke turned toward the new arrival.

"We'll see you back on Coruscant," Mara said before she followed.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Ben raced down the ramp in a blur of red hair, and Mara bent down to receive his enthusiastic greeting. She kissed his face over and over as he hugged her neck.

"I missed you Mommy!" Ben said against her shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Mara told him.

Jaina appeared at the base of the _Shadow's_ ramp, and her face split into a huge grin when she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Luke!" she made to throw her arms about him, but stopped short upon seeing Skye. "Hey, she's the one who dropped Ben off with me."

"Yes, Skye was the brains behind everything today." Luke told his niece. He kissed Jaina's cheek as he passed by her. "Thank you for watching Ben, and for helping find me."

Jaina grinned and then spotted her parents.

"Not that this wasn't great fun, but I think I'll ride home with Mom and Dad." Jaina waved and joined her family as they disappeared into the freighter.

The Skywalker family entered their own ship. As Mara took Ben to the cockpit, Luke carried Skye to the medical room, where he carefully settled her into the bunk.

"All set back there, Luke?" Mara asked over the intercom.

_Yes._ Luke replied through their link.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

In the privacy of their main hold— since Skye was still unconscious— the three Skywalkers sat cuddled together. Ben was curled against his father, while Mara leaned in on the other side to rest her head against her husband's shoulder.

As soon as Mara had given Ben the okay to get up from his seat in the cockpit, their son had sought out his father… and hadn't left his side since. When Luke offered to put him to bed because the boy had been yawning for ten minutes straight, Ben had asked Luke to hold him while he fell asleep.

It hadn't taken long, and that had permitted Luke and Mara to talk in depth about their time apart, and what had happened to each respectively. Just as Luke hadn't been ecstatic about Jaina in the Xel-Chi Cantina, Mara hadn't been pleased that her husband had been poisoned, forced to kill, and then had been tempted by Callista to sleep with the witch.

Now, after about three hours they were simply sitting again, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I think my entire arm is asleep," Luke murmured to Mara over Ben's head.

Mara smirked. "You're just not used to holding him all evening anymore."

Luke smiled softly, thinking with a pang of regret that she was right: it was a rare moment anymore when they could just sit together as a family like this with no troubles or distractions.

Luke shifted under the combined weight of his wife and son, trying to work some feeling back into his tingling limb. Taking pity on her husband, Mara stood and relieved Luke of Ben's body.

She carried him to his room and tucked Ben in, kissing his forehead gently. Then she simply stood by his bed to watch his chest rise and fall.

They had come so close to losing Ben.

_I nearly lost both Ben _and_ Luke._ Mara thought.

Her eyes misted, but Mara blinked it away. They were together again; that's what mattered.

With one last kiss to Ben's cheek, Mara closed the door to his cabin and returned to the hold. To her slight surprise, Luke was no longer there.

Stretching out with the Force, Mara found him in the medical bay.

She followed his presence until she stood within the doorframe, watching as Luke checked her pulse, her wounds, and her sense in the Force. Mara observed the woman before her, taking in her strangely dyed hair, her visage, and the many scars that were visible now that she had been stripped of all but her underwear.

But something Mara hadn't noticed before caught her eye when Luke lifted the sheet to check her injuries.

Stepping closer, Mara squinted. "Is that a tattoo?"

Luke glanced her way, and then looked down also.

"That?" he pointed to a tiny, but intricately designed flower on Skye's abdomen, right in the area of her womb. "Yes, looks like it."

"Odd place for one," Mara observed softly.

Luke bit his cheek, giving a slight shake of his head. "Not really. Skye lost her daughter to cancer at the age of four. I think it's her way of remembering Celina."

Then his head came up, and he turned to the waste basket they had deposited her clothing into.

Mara frowned. "What are you doing?"

"When I took her shirt off to dress her cuts I felt something kind of rigid in one place, but I just passed it off as more dried blood." Luke finally found the tunic and began to search it for something. "But now I think it was something very different… ah!"

Mara stepped closer as Luke pulled a photograph out of an interior pocket. On the page was a little girl with curls and a sweet smile.

"This is Celina," Luke explained, carefully wiping away a little bit of blood from the photo. "Skye would be heartbroken to have this lost."

He placed the holo under a paperweight to secure it.

Mara nodded once, thinning her lips as a wave of jealousy threatened to slurry through her veins. Turning away, Mara left the cabin and made her way to the master suite.

"Mara?" Luke followed behind her, having felt her discomfort. "Are you alright?"

Mara kept her back to him as he closed the door, but wrapped her arms about herself protectively. Luke lifted a worried brow at his wife's rare display of vulnerability.

"What's the matter?" Luke pressed. He wanted to step forward, but something in her stance warned him off for the moment.

She wasn't ready to be held just yet.

"I…" she broke off hesitantly.

Luke caught a flash of resentment from his wife, and frowned in confusion. "Mara, there's nothing going on between Skye and me. She helped me, and I helped her. We are friends."

"I know Luke," Mara whispered, slowly rubbing her hands over her biceps.

"Then what?" Luke asked gently.

Mara bit her lip, trying to hold it in. Luke noticed, and couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Had their time away cost them the ability to _really_ talk?

"Mara, please don't shut me out," Luke pleaded with her softly.

Hearing the fear, the loneliness in his tone, Mara felt guilty. She hadn't intended to make him wonder at the state of their marriage. Cursing herself for her cold-shoulder act, Mara sighed and turned, letting him see the moisture slipping down her cheeks.

Luke's eyes widened a fraction, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I'm jealous okay?" she choked out. "I am envious that Skye was able to be there for you when I couldn't. What kind of wife does that make me?"

Luke's heart cracked and he stepped closer, seizing her hands. "Mara, please don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault."

She nodded. "I know that, but still…"

Luke shook his head, releasing one of her hands to gently tilt her chin up. "No buts. We went through hell, true, but the important thing is that we got through it, and we're still together."

Mara swallowed a lump in her throat. "Luke, I can't believe how close I came to… to losing you. And Ben."

Luke closed his eyes briefly, feeling a few tears of his own fall. "I know."

Mara grabbed his tunic suddenly, her knuckles white. "No Luke, _I almost lost you_!" her voice wavered with the force of her emotion. "More than once! And… I couldn't sleep while we were separated. It was all I could do to stay positive. I… I missed you…s-so much!"

She buried her face between her hands where they gripped his shirt. "What would I have done… if I had lost you, _either_ of you?"

Sobs wracked her frame then, and her pent-up grief— held back during her investigation— was released like water from a floodgate. Luke wrapped her in his arms; weeping right along with her as together they mourned the past few weeks' heartache.

"I love you, Luke!" Mara said earnestly. "I love you so much! Please don't ever leave me! I couldn't bear it!"

"Never, Mara." Luke pulled back. "I would never leave you: you are my everything, and I love you so very much. The only person who has anywhere near as much of my heart as you do is Ben."

He felt her watery smile against his chest, and they held each other until their tears had run their course. After an unknown amount of time, the length of their separation— and as such the denial of each having the other grew into a mutual passion.

Luke tilted her head up and brought his mouth down to hers in a loving kiss. Their lips embraced each other in slow, tender movements, telling without words just how missed the other had been.

Mara's hands released his tunic and snaked around his neck, pulling his head nearer. Luke slid his hands down her waist to rest on her hips, where he toyed with the upper hem of her pants.

Mara likewise moved her hands from playing with the hair at the nape of his neck to tug his tunic free from his bottoms. They separated just long enough for each to remove their captured piece of cloth, and then came back together in a slightly more heated embrace.

Mara ran her hands all along the hard planes of his back and torso, reveling in the feel of his body under her fingertips. Then, in a moment of primal need, Mara broke form the kiss to rest her face into the little hollow at the base of his throat.

Taking a deep breath, Mara drew in his scent. Oh, how she had missed having Luke as her pillow; how she had _yearned_ for the musk of his skin… the steady rhythm beat out by his heart.

Luke similarly buried his face into her silken hair, feeling the strands tickle his nose as he took in the sweet floral scent of her shampoo. He had always loved the scent of her hair; of _her_. She smelled of a spring breeze, alight with the new life that the season brought.

But most of all, she smelled of _Mara_.

His arms, which had felt so empty and cold without his beautiful wife there to warm them, felt whole and complete again.

Mara was the first to take things to the next level, as she turned her head and began to trail kisses along his collar bone and up the length of his neck to the underside of his chin. Luke's breathing became slightly ragged, and his hands dropped from her hair to trace scintillating patterns along her creamy skin.

She quivered at his touch, her body responding on its own as his hands brushed her rear to tug at her shirt. Once again they parted to remove more cloth from each other. When they met again and their naked torsos touched, the fire was stoked to greater heights.

Luke stepped forward, and Mara allowed him to back her into the nearby wall, where he pressed against her. She brought her mouth to his, and tickled his lips with her tongue. Their deep kiss fueled the passion by the second, and Luke allowed his fingers to wander until he'd relieved her of the rest of her clothing.

Mara sucked in a breath at his touch, and she pressed urgently to him, needful of him. Luke back-stepped this time, and they collapsed together onto their bed. In the heat of the moment— her desire to have all of him after so long without— Mara yanked his shorts off and threw them away.

Limbs intertwined and bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible. Finally, after neither one of them could stand it any longer, husband and wife became one.

**00000**

In the deep hours of the night, Luke and Mara lay snuggled together; utterly exhausted, but completely happy and content. Luke never wanted to let her go again; and his grip, while firm, was gentle.

For her part, Mara reveled in his arms around her. In Mara's mind, this was the most secure place in the entire galaxy. When Luke held her, nothing else mattered. The ship could be falling apart around them, and she would still feel safe, because she knew Luke's love was ever-present, and stronger than the Death Star's superlaser.

Words did not need to be spoken as they allowed their Force-senses to intermingle. Sleep was closing in on them, and for the first time in a long while they welcomed it.

Mara tightened her grasp marginally as her eyelids grew heavy. In response, Luke kissed the top of her head.

"'Night Farmboy," Mara breathed sleepily.

"Goodnight, My Love." Luke's voice was thick with exhaustion, but she could clearly hear the meaning of his words.

Sighing contentedly, Mara allowed dreams to carry her away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

When she woke, her first thought was that she had to be alive… because a dead person wouldn't have a killer headache, or a numb backside.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Skye opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and she could not make out anything distinct. But after some time had passed, she began to make out a few details.

There was a steady beeping sound coming from the left side, and a source of light sat to the right and a little behind her. Turning her head gingerly, Skye blinked a few times in an effort to clear her fuzzy vision.

"Skye?"

She froze at the sudden, unfamiliar voice; and for a crazed moment, she wondered if she was somehow in Resmi's clutches again. Fear made her shift in place, and she instinctively backed away… or tried to.

Her right leg would not respond to her commands, and while it did not hurt per-se, it was uncomfortably insensitive.

"It's okay, Skye," said the same voice, and she turned her head left to see a red blur lean close.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them, still trying to get a clear view. Something on— or rather in— the back of her hand hit her face and she hissed when a sharp pain pulled at the sensitive tissue under the back of her hand.

"Ow," she muttered when she settled back down.

"Here." A hand touched her arm, and Skye felt a wave of Force energy wash over her; and to her relief the fog in her vision cleared.

She sighed softly, and turned to her visitor, who turned out to be Mara.

"Thank you," Skye murmured.

Mara nodded once and the younger woman turned her gaze to study her surroundings. She now saw that she lie in a medical center bed, and the light source was a recessed light, while the beeping came from a heart-rate monitor.

Settling back into her bed, Skye lifted pale green eyes to meet Mara's.

"Where am I?" her voice was hoarse, her throat dry.

Mara held up a finger and left the side of the bed to retrieve a glass of water. She helped Skye to sip it, and the white-haired woman smiled in thanks.

"That feels much better, thank you." Skye took a deep breath.

"To answer your question, you're on Coruscant," Mara said.

Skye's eyes widened a little at that. "Coruscant?"

"Yes." Mara indicated a curtained window. "The view from your room is actually quite nice."

Skye nodded once, glancing about the room pointedly. "How long have I been in here?"

"A week, give or take a day," Mara replied.

Skye lifted a brow, and tried to sit up, suddenly tired of lying down. Mara handed her the controls to adjust the bed.

"Thanks."

Once Skye was settled, Mara looked intently at her. "Skye… I know you just woke up, but I wanted to talk with you before everything goes crazy."

"Okay…" Skye said tentatively.

"Luke and I talked in depth about what all happened over the time of his being on Geonosis." Mara began.

"Oh." Skye didn't know where this was going so she remained patient, if a little wary.

"My husband also told me everything you did for him." Mara laid a hand on Skye's forearm. "And… I saw you rush into the arena to protect my son from that beast. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being there for Luke, and for saving my son."

Skye shrugged sheepishly. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Mara retorted. "I still have a husband and a son that I more than likely would have lost if it were not for you." She lifted a brow. "You're the one who arranged for me to receive that datachip, aren't you?"

"Yes," Skye replied.

"Then I also have you to thank for giving me my husband's location." Mara squeezed Skye's arm then released her hold. "Though I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you do it?"

Skye frowned lightly. "Do what?"

"Help my family."

"Oh." Skye looked at her hands for a time. "I could say it was the right thing to do… but then why not help others earlier, right?" she shrugged. "The truth is… I wasn't really in a position to do so before your husband arrived. It took me back just how hell-bent Resmi was on getting Luke there. I knew he was important to her, but I never would have guessed that she was a former girlfriend.

"Anyway, to answer honestly… I guess I just couldn't bear to see Luke in that situation. It was different for him, you know?" Skye felt a little like a weak swimmer just a shade too far from the shoreline. "Plus— and this may be a double standard, but so be it— it was just wrong for Luke to be there at all." Skye finished.

Mara nodded. "I agree that it was wrong for him to be there, but he was. There's nothing to be done about it now."

Skye inclined her head. "How is Ben, by the way?"

"He had nightmares the first few nights, but he's coming out of it," Mara answered with more than a touch of bitterness. "If you hadn't killed Resmi before I got there, I would have finished the job I started in that box."

Skye was saved having to reply when the doctor strode inside her room. He caught sight of her and greeted her with a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Skye!"

"Hello," Skye answered.

"My name is Doctor Topona." The man stopped beside her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Aside from a headache and my entire back half being numb, I'm fine," Skye told him. "Though my right leg will not respond to me."

"Ah, yes." Topona looked down at his datapad and punched in a few commands. "I am afraid the damage to the upper half of that leg was severe. Thanks to the efforts of Master Skywalker and bacta submersion, it healed very nicely. However, due to the type of injury and the length of time you remained unconscious you will require physical therapy to walk again."

"Oh," Skye said simply, though Mara caught her slight frown. "When can I begin that?"

Topona chuckled. "You just woke up, my dear. Give it time. Let your body gain strength, and then we will work on getting you mobile again."

He stepped closer to check her vitals, and then left with instructions to call if she needed anything else. Skye watched him go, and once the door was closed, she assumed a thoughtful silence.

She felt Mara's curious eyes on her, and finally turned to the other woman. "He said Luke helped me heal, is that right?"

"Yes." Mara nodded. "Luke has been in here quite often actually."

"Oh." She said quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

Mara cocked her head. "Something wrong Skye?"

"Hmm?" Skye flicked her gaze upward. "Oh, no… not really. It's just… well; I'm not used to having such help. Or such a friend."

Mara smirked softly. "Luke is a rare kind of man, that's for sure."

"Did I hear my name?"

Both women turned to the door to see a grinning Luke walking through, dressed in his Jedi attire. Mara lifted a brow, while Skye just smiled softly.

"Were your ears burning?" Mara quipped.

Luke snickered. "Only when you talk about me, Love."

Skye averted her eyes respectfully when they kissed. She lifted the sheet to inspect her right leg and discovered a slight scar, but all other indications that she'd been hurt were nonexistent.

"It will take one more session of healing to remove the scar," Luke told her as he sat in the second seat available for guests.

Skye shook her head. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I don't mind scars."

"Okay." Luke glanced to Mara, who nodded marginally. "Skye, do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

"Sure." She gazed at Luke. "What did you want?"

"I know we talked a little before about this… but where, exactly, did you learn to control the Force?" Luke was openly curious.

Skye thinned her lips in though, and shifted slightly on the bed to get more comfortable.

"The man who found me to be a Force-adept was an exiled Jedi Knight living in the Unknown Regions. His name was Otara Thane. He wasn't a very well-known Jedi among the old order, and he often found himself at odds with the Jedi Council. But he survived the Purges by being in the unknown regions at the time of Order 66.

"He and I only trained for about two years before he died of an illness native to the planet he had made his home." Skye took a sip of the water in her glass. "I began what you might call 'formal' training at the age of sixteen. He died when I was eighteen; and on his death bed, he told me he'd created a Holocron, and that he'd also stored a few records from the Old Jedi Order."

"Records?" Luke was cautiously hopeful. "Do you still have them?"

"Not with me, but I know where they are," Skye replied. "Anyway; after he passed on I continued travelling, sticking to the unknown regions. As I met different cultures who also knew of and practiced various aspects of the Force, I sought learning there."

"And was one of these techniques hiding completely from other Force users?" Luke leaned forward. "Because I could not sense you in the Force at all, and even when you used it, it was hard to detect."

Skye nodded. "Yes; I learned to hide myself completely. Though it's not hiding so much as it is a camouflage. You merge yourself within the fabric of the Force, and thus become undetectable." She shrugged self-consciously. "I'm not much of a teacher."

"That's alright," Luke murmured.

Mara spoke up as her husband absorbed what he'd heard. "I've noticed that you don't refer to yourself as a Jedi, but as Force-user."

"Ah…" Skye shifted again. "Well, I may have learned skills and can do a lot, but I never had any extensive training outside of the basics I got from Otara and the Holocron. Besides, it just didn't feel right… Knighting myself, you know?"

"I'd say that after what you managed to pull off, you have more than earned your Knighthood," Mara replied honestly.

Skye's face lit up hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Yes," both Skywalkers replied.

"But if you would prefer, we could test you before the Council, and see where you are in your training," Luke offered. "We could also place you under the tutelage of a Master."

Skye chewed her lip in thought. "Would this come with room and board by any chance?"

Luke and Mara shared a look.

"Why do you ask?" Mara inquired.

Skye blushed a bit, but looked them in the eye. "I have nothing left. Literally. I own only one lightsaber, one shoto, and a photo…" she abruptly sat bolt upright, patting her hospital gown frantically. "Oh no! Did I lose it?"

"Lose what?" Mara was confused at the sudden shift in her mood; at her desperate movements.

"Celina's holograph!" Skye breathed, near tears. "It's all I have left of her!"

"What about the tattoo?" Luke asked gently.

She froze, her hand instinctively going to the indicated marking on her abdomen. "How did you know about my tattoo?"

"We discovered it when we tended to your injuries," Mara explained.

Skye relaxed. "Oh." Then, after a time she went on, a slight smile curving her mouth upward. "Celina just adored flowers, and any time she could, she would pick one. I can't tell you how many times I would come into my office or room, and find one lying on my bed, or my desk. It always made my day." Now her eyes closed, and a single tear slipped free. "But a tattoo will not help me remember what she looked like… or show me the sweet smile she so often wore, even when she was so ill she couldn't move. It doesn't capture her loving innocence, or the way her eyes sparkled when her imagination was at work."

Skye buried her face in her hands. "And now her photo is gone."

"Not so fast," Luke reprimanded kindly.

Skye's head lifted as Luke reached into a pocket within his robes and tugged free an envelope, and a small box. Skye looked from the pair of items he offered to her. When Luke nodded, Skye gingerly took them.

Opening the envelope first, Skye sucked in a breath. "Y-you k-kept it?"

"To be honest, it almost _was_ lost forever," Luke said apologetically. "I'm glad that it wasn't though. I also had a few copies made just in case."

Skye held the picture close to her heart, and she gave Luke a watery smile. "Thank you… oh, thank you _so_ much!"

Skye then remembered the box, and she opened it to reveal a small crystal cube with both her and Celina's faces etched within.

Her jaw dropped. "How did you…"

"Ghent is an excellent splicer, and he can work wonders with any digital program," Mara supplied in answer.

"It's wonderful!" Skye beamed. "Thank you again… though I have nowhere to put it."

When the couple offered curious looks, she elaborated. "I sold everything I owned to pay for Celina's medical expenses. I had to work for months just to save up enough credits to leave the planet and try to find a life elsewhere. Those things I had at Geonosis were brought to my by Shane. Of course, I kept a few changes of clothing and my Jedi weapons, but…" she shrugged. "I pretty much lived from paycheck to paycheck. So now that I'm done at Geonosis, I have nowhere to go, no job, no ship, no income, no clothing… nothing."

"Ah." Luke nodded in understanding. "We can set you up with basic living quarters at the Jedi Academy, and if you agree to more training, then we can also provide you with daily meals."

"As for clothing, Leia and I would be happy to take you out for a girl's night." Mara smiled welcomingly. "We'll get you started."

Skye smiled shyly. "A girl's night? I've never had one of those… I'd like that."

"Then it's settled. Once you can walk again, we'll get you something to wear besides a hospital gown." Mara winked.

"There is one thing I would like to ask of you in return, Skye," Luke spoke up.

"Name it."

"I would like to sit down with you one-on-one and have you show me the techniques you learned from the other cultures. I am very curious to see them." Luke looked like an eager schoolboy, and Skye had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at him.

"I wouldn't mind that, though I must warn you: I don't know anything about teaching," Skye said.

"It's never too late to learn," Luke stated seriously. "Now, you get healed up, and we will have a place set up for you when you are free of the med-ward."

"I'm looking forward to it," Skye replied honestly.

"Oh, and Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" Luke choked a touch before taking his wife's hand. "You showed me kindness in a very dark hour… _and_ you saved my family. Thank you."

Unable to formulate a suitable response to such a show of gratitude, Skye merely nodded in acquiescence.

"We'll see you later." Luke rose with Mara.

"Bye," Skye said softly, watching them go.

When she was alone, Skye returned her gaze to Celina's face, memorizing it all over again. Then she brushed a finger over the little cheeks and looked back at the door.

For the first time since her daughter died, Skye felt like she was actually healing. She was ready now to move on with her life… and to start a new chapter.

And for the first time in her life, Skye knew that this one would last a good long time.

With a contented sigh, Skye set her new gift over her photograph to secure it on the small table next to her, and lay back down to sleep.

Her last conscious thought before the dreams took her were of her future.

_Jedi…_ Skye thought happily. _I like the sound of that._

* * *

(_**A/N:**__ I wanted to say thank you to any who have made it this far. Thank you for allowing me to share my imagination with you. I hope you've enjoyed the ride._)


End file.
